Faking It: Supernatural Style
by NicoleSavage21
Summary: Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester have been craving attention and popularity at their high school forever. When they get mistaken for a gay couple, they decide to pretend to be the school's first same-sex couple, which involves being nominated for homecoming kings and endless popularity in their futures. Even though Dean is faking it, Cas isn't sure if he's still faking it.
1. Chapter 1

"Cas, this is so stupid," Dean complains. "Once again we are the bottom of the school pyramid. We are right below the Asian exchange students and the teen moms club." Outside of McDowell High School, Dean and Castiel sat on a bench.

"What's the big deal?" asked Cas. "Everybody is higher than us."

"Don't you see? We need to do something that'll change this school forever."

"Why do we need to so badly?" laughed Cas.

Dean stood up on the bench and said to his best friend, "I don't wanna be just another face in the yearbook. Every time I walk into class, people think I'm a new kid. Well I just wanna say that this school sucks ass!"

"Well, well, well," said a familiar voice. "If it isn't Tweedledee and Tweedledum."

They turned around to find Gabriel Malone, Castiel's stepbrother. Behind him were his two sidekicks, Rafael and Michael. Dean hopped off the bench and breathed, "Gabe, I see that you still haven't hit puberty."

"And I see that you still don't have a girlfriend. That makes us both dreamers."

"Gabe, how many lame insults do you have for us today?" asked Cas.

"A ton for you and your boyfriend here. Sometimes I wish you two would be running off to Candy Land with Sammy as your carriage horse."

"Oh, look, Lisa, it's the leprechaun," said a female voice.

In front of them were Charlie Bradbury and Lisa Braeden, the most popular girls in school. They both have important and famous reputations in school. Lisa was known as the biggest whore and Charlie was the only lesbian in school.

"Oh, joy," Gabriel shrieks like a girl. "The Powerpuff Girls are here to rescue the two gay Winklevoss Twins!"

"Don't get us started on what you did at Melanie Bachman's party," Lisa mentions. "Remember, Gabe?"

He grew silent for a moment. "Okay, I'll leave." Gabriel walks away with Rafael and Michael.

"Sorry about that," Lisa says to the boys. "Gabe can be a major bitch sometimes."

"No worries," said Cas. "He's my stepbrother."

"Really? He never talks about you. I'm Lisa and this is Charlie."

"I'm Castiel and this is Dean." Dean was too scared to talk. He couldn't take his eyes off of Lisa. "Dean?"

"What?" He snaps back into reality. "I-I gotta go . . . throw up!" Dean grabs his backpack and runs away from them.

"Is he alright?" asked Charlie.

"He's fine," Cas assures them. "Dean just gets nervous a lot and throws up. We just didn't think that the most popular girls in school would ever talk to us."

"Well we always love meeting new people. Hey, Castiel, why don't you and Dean come to my party tonight? It'll be a lot of fun."

"Really? Sure, he and I will stop by."

"Okay, bye, Cas." Lisa and Charlie walked away from him.

All their lives Dean and Cas would try so hard to be popular. They would try out for sports and hit on some girls. It wasn't like they were being bullied. Nobody would talk to them and ignored them.

During lunch, Dean and Cas say at the table next to the trash can. It was just the two of them since nobody would dare sit with them.

"Charlie invited us to her party tonight," Cas told his best friend.

Dean nearly chokes on his tater tots. "Charlie Bradsbury?" He coughs.

"Yeah, she told me herself after you went to throw up."

"Holy crap! This is huge. Popular kids invited us to their party. They must think we're cool like them."

"Don't take it too far, man. We can just go, have a few drinks, and leave."

"Come on, Cas. We have never been to an actual party. The only thing we've done every Friday night is steal your parents liquor, sat on your roof, and howl at the moon."

"Not just that. Last Friday night, we took a leak in the Malcolm Doyle fountain at the park."

"So you wanna go or what?"

Cas nodded. "Yeah, we can go for your sake."

"Awesome. Thanks, Cas. I think I'm in love with you right now."

"You said the same thing to Mrs. Kincaid after she got her new double D jugs."

Both of them laughed, which caught Lisa and Charlie's attention from across the cafeteria. "They are so cute together," Charlie comments.

"Tell me about it," said Lisa. "They act more like brothers than boyfriends."

"I'm glad that we met them, Lisa. I always wanted a gay friend."

"How can you be sure that they're gay together?"

"Lis, my gaydar is going off on both of them. Well it's clear that they are obviously bisexual."

"Actually, I think Dean is pretty cute. That whole gay boyfriend thing is really turning me on." She happily glares at Dean for a moment.

"Ugh!" Charlie gags in disgust.

Lisa turns back to her best friend. "What?"

"He's gay, Lisa. Plus, he has a boyfriend and he's right there." She points to Cas, who threw a hot Cheeto in the air and caught it in his mouth.

"I don't know, Charlie. Maybe it's how sweet and tough he gets with Castiel. I don't wanna steal him from him. Castiel is a good guy."

"They must be closeted."

"What makes you say that?"

"I haven't seen them flirt, hold hands, hug, call each other Baby, or even kissed."

"Charlie, not all couples like to do any of that. But it is true. Should we like make them feel more welcome here?"

For a moment, Charlie thinks of something. She snaps her fingers once she figures it out. "I know! Lisa, let's nominate them as homecoming kings."

"Homecoming kings? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, we can campaign them as the first same-sex couple ever in McDowell High. Let's do it, Lisa."

"Okay, we'll do it."


	2. Mistaking It

Later on, at night, Cas and Dean were walking to Charlie Bradsbury's house. Her house was a few blocks away from Cas's house so they figured that they should walk.

"I saw Lisa looking at you during lunch," Cas mentions to him.

"Seriously?" asked Dean.

"Yeah, she was smiling at you and looked away. Maybe she likes you." He playfully teases him.

"I might actually have a shot with Lisa. This is the greatest day ever."

"Don't get your hopes up, man. She's the school slut with prominent cheekbones and a giant ass."

"Hey, she's not a slut." Dean tells him.

"Dean, she has slept with the entire basketball team, the student council guys, and she even slept with the janitor, Mr. Hefner."

"Who told you that?"

"Gabe," he answers.

Dean gives him a look. "And you believe him?"

Cas stops for a moment to think. "Well . . . you're right."

They arrived at Charlie's house, which was a nice looking house. Inside was loud music, people talking, and drinks in their hands. Not a lot of people bothered to stare at them.

"You think anybody would know us?" Dean asked Cas.

"Probably not," he answers. "Not even Tyler Fox and I let him copy off my paper in biology."

"I don't see Lisa anywhere." Dean'a eyes searched for her.

"Are you here for her?"

"Of course not. I'm not leaving you for her."

"Suuuure you don't wanna see her! She's right over there!" Cas pointed out to a Lisa, who was talking to two girls and a guy on the staircase.

"Oh, shit!" Dean lost his breath for a moment. "I'm gonna go get us some drinks."

"Alright I'll be outside. Promise me that you won't leave without me."

"I'm never gonna leave you, Cas." Dean vowed.

Castiel was always socially awkward with people. He didn't have a whole bunch of friends in school or on Facebook. Besides Dean, the other people he was able to trust were Kevin, Garth, Meg, Becky, Ruby, Jessica, and Dean's little brother, Sam. Although they were his friends as well, Cas would always rely on Dean.

On the patio, he sat quietly looking up at the stars. "Hey," a voice startled him. It was Charlie.

"Oh, hi, Charlie," he says.

"I'm glad you're here." She sat down right next to him.

"Yeah, Dean and I came like you said."

"You alright, Castiel?"

"Oh, I go by Cas." He tells her.

"Cas, you feeling okay? Where's Dean?"

"He's getting us drinks."

"Ooh, such a gentleman." She playfully hits in the shoulder.

"Charlie, you're not here to humiliate us, right?" Cas blurts out.

"What? No, of course not. Does everyone think I'm one of those snarky bitches?"

"I don't know. It's just that I'm always the dork who nobody remembers. That's how I've always been."

"So was I. Then, I came out of the closet."

"Must've been difficult."

"Not really. The first person to accept me was Lisa, my best friend. She has always been there for me."

"Same for me and Dean. We're like Batman and Robin except we have never worn tights."

Charlie laughs, "I know! You two are so cute together!"

Once she said that, Cas froze for a moment. He was confused by the form of the sentence. "Together? Charlie, what are you talking about?"

"You don't have to be ashamed anymore, Cas. It's okay to be gay."

"Gay?" His voice nearly cracks.

"Yeah, I'm guessing that Gabriel picks on you and your boyfriend everyday."

"Boyfriend? What boyfriend?"

"Quit pretending, dude. It's okay if you and Dean are dating."

A bell chimed in Cas's head. His face became as red as fire as he got lost in his mind. She thinks Dean and I are dating, he thought. What the fuck?!

"Cas?" Charlie said his name. "Castiel, are you okay?"

He looks up at her. "I-I am sorry, Charlie. I have to go. I have to." Cas got up and left Charlie outside.

Inside of the house, Dean grabbed two cups of beer for him and Cas. When he turned the corner, he knocked into someone dropping the drinks out of his hands. The person in front of him was Lisa Duncan.

"Oh, shit!" gasped Dean. "Lisa, I am so sorry!"

"Hey, it was an accident," she assures him. "Dean, right?"

"Yeah, I'm Dean. Dean Winchester."

"Yeah, we met when you had to go throw up."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that. That was . . . really embarrassing."

Lisa giggles, "It's okay. At least you never got diarrhea at Barnes & Noble."

"You did that," he laughs.

"Yeah, luckily Charlie hasn't told anybody yet." Both of them laughed for a moment. "So where's Castiel?"

"Oh, he's around here somewhere. Just for the record, those were mine and his drinks."

"So sweet of you."

Dean blushes at Lisa's comment. "Yeah, I know he wouldn't have wanted to come anyways. Cas is more of the shy, awkward person."

"He doesn't get along with a lot of people?" asked Lisa.

"Well Cas is quiet and weird at first. Once you get to know him, he's a pretty cool guy."

"How come I've never seen you around school? I know that you're not in art, football, or anything else."

"I'm just one of those outcasts with my weird-ass friends. That's just how I roll."

"I've noticed that."

"Listen, Lisa. Did you and Charlie invited us here to embarrass us or something?"

"What? No, of course not. We don't really care about popularity. When we were twelve, we both made a pinky promise that we be friends with everybody and accept them for who they are."

"That's good. When Cas and I were eight, we picked one of scabs and made each other blood brothers for life."

Lisa laughs. "Cas this, Cas that! You really do know him well."

"We grew up together. We were there for each other. Like when his mom died, I was there for both him and his dad." He looks down at his feet.

"Oh, that's terrible. Poor Castiel."

"Luckily, two years ago, his dad met a wonderful woman with his pet named Gabriel."

"He is an asshole." She comments.

"Yeah, but he's Cas's problem."

"You know, Dean. You act pretty straight for a gay guy."

Time froze inside of Dean's mind. Gay was the word that made his heart stop. Lisa strangely looked at him as he stopped what he was doing.

"Dean?" She said his name.

"Gay?" He responded. "You think I'm gay?"

"No, I know you're gay, Dean. It's fine if you're into guys."

Before anything else could happen, Cas interrupts, "Dean, we have to go now. Come on." Castiel drags his best friend away from the gorgeous girl.

"Cas, Lisa thinks I'm gay," Dean told him.

"So does Charlie," he added.

"Charlie? What the fuck's going on?" They stopped and turned to each other.

"Dean, I don't know what they're talking about. But they—"

Charlie turns off the music and quiets everyone down. "Okay, people. Remember how we at McDowell accept everyone for who they are? Listen up, people. For the first time in McDowell High history, we have our very first gay couple. As student council president, I decided that we should show our support for them by nominating them as homecoming kings!"

As everybody cheered, Dean leans over to Cas and asks, "There's a gay couple? Where are they?"

"Without further a do . . ." Charlie walks over to Dean and Cas to hold up both of their arms. " . . . I present to you, our future homecoming kings, Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak!"

Everybody triumphantly applauded for them. Dean's jaw dropped and Cas's eyes became very wide. Both of them glanced at each other as they were being cheered for.

After Charlie's announcement, Castiel and Dean immediately headed back to Cas's house. They got up to Cas's room and shut the door.

"Dude, they think we're gay," Dean snapped.

"The worst part is that they think we're gay together," said Cas. He sat on his bed as Dean anxiously paced back and forth.

"What made them think we're dating? Did you say something?"

"Yes, Dean," he sarcastically answered. "I told them all that you are the John to my Yoko."

"Well I didn't say anything. Someone has to have said something."

"Are you sure that it wasn't Lisa or Charlie that thought we were dating?"

"Lisa would never do that."

Cas gave him a look. "Oh, Lisa would never do that. That's so sweet of you." He smirked.

"Who else could've told that?"

A series of thoughts ran through Castiel's mind. Finally, it hit him. "Gabriel!"

"Gabriel? I'm punch him in the teeth!"

"No, Dean. Remember this morning when Lisa and Charlie talked to us and Gabe? And that Gabe called us boyfriends and the fuckin' gay twins or whatever?"

"He did that! Oh, shit! They thought that he was serious."

"Dean, what are we gonna do? The entire school thinks that we're gay."

"I know. I don't get why they think you and I are dating. No offense, Cas, but you're not my type."

"Neither are you. You wanna know why? You're my blood brother and you have a dick. What if they told everybody?"

"Maybe it didn't spread to everyone."

Ring! Cas's phone rang and he answers, "Hello?"

"Clarence, I had no idea that you had the hots for Dean," said Meg.

"What? Meg, who told you about this?"

"I got it from Becky, she got it from Garth, who got it from Sam, who got it from Kevin, who got it from Freddy Thompson at the party. By the way, the Queerleaders invited you two before they invite me?That's just bullshit."

"Listen, Meg. They made a mistake. Dean and I are not dating."

"Cas, I know I'm mean to the both of y'all, but it's fine. If you two are gay, then be gay. I knew you were, but I didn't expect you to end up with Dean."

"Will you listen to me for one second, Meg?" begged Cas.

"Sorry, I gotta get back to work. Tell your lover boy that he better rock you like a hurricane! Bye."

"Meg, wait! Meg! Dammit! She hung up." He turns back to Dean.

"What did she say?" He asked him.

"She knows. So does Kevin, Becky, Garth, and everybody. They all think we're dating, even your brother."

"Oh, my god. Look, Cas. Maybe they were all drunk and they won't remember a thing. Just wait on Monday and it'll all blow over."


	3. Manic Monday

For the rest of the weekend, Dean and Cas would do what they would always do: go get burgers at Leroy's and head to church. Dean knew how much Castiel loved God more than life itself. He also knew that God loved Cas more. Dean had never actually believed in heaven or God until he met Cas. His best friend became his reason to have some kind of faith.

Now that it's Monday, Dean was a bit worried about this gay couple thing. First, he dropped off Sam at the middle school and drove to the high school. Right when he parked his car, Cas walked out of the school bus and headed towards him.

"Hello, Dean," he says to him.

"Hey, man," Dean replies. "You heard from anybody about this homecoming king crap?"

"Well one girl did ask me where my boyfriend was at. That was awkward as hell there."

"Dude, Sam thinks we're gay too. He was worried about me and all of that. Now he has accepted my sexuality."

"Hi, Dean, Cas," a girl came up to them with a plate of brownies.

"Hey . . . girl we have never met before," Cas awkwardly says.

"I made you guys fudge. I totally vote y'all as kings." She hands Dean the brownies and walks away.

They looked at each other and took a bite of the brownies. Dean moans, "Holy crap! These are good!"

"Did she just say that she would vote for us?" Cas mentions.

"Who cares? We just got brownies for free."

A small group of people walked up to them. "Dean, Cas, we made these for y'all," said one of them.

They all unzipped their jackets to reveal matching t-shirts that they were wearing. Each of them had the word Destiel on it.

"What's Destiel?" asked Dean.

"Your couple name," answered one of them. "It was either that or Castean, but Destiel had more of a ring to it."

Both of them walked away avoiding everyone else's attention. It wasn't until they noticed the posters on the wall that read: Vote Destiel for Homecoming Kings.

"They were not kidding, Cas," mumbled Dean. "This is really happening."

"What are we going to do?" asked Cas.

"Dude, have you noticed that everyone is paying attention to us just because they think we're gay?"

"Yeah, it's like they worship us as their new gods."

"I gotta say that I really like this."

"Like this? Dean, we have to tell them the truth."

"Look at this, Cas! People know our names for the first time and we got awesome brownies."

"This is—"

A girl with big glasses and freckles cuts him off. "Excuse me, Dean, Castiel? We need a quote for your webpage on tumblr. Also, we need y'all after the pep rally for your photo shoot."

Cas rolls his eyes while Dean grins behind him. Cas says, "Guys, listen, Dean and I are—"

"Destined to be soulmates!" Dean says as he wraps his arm over Cas's shoulder. "We wanna thank y'all for all your support. The only thing I ever really wanted to live in peace with my boyfriend. Now Cas and I are more grateful than ever. Aren't we, Sweetheart?"

"Sweetheart?" said Cas.

"Sorry, guys. He get embarrassed when I call him that. You don't know how adorable he is when I see that blush on his cheeks." He turns to Cas. "I'll see you in third period. Bye, Babe." Dean leans over and gives his best friend a little kiss on the cheek.

As Dean walked away, Cas raised an eyebrow. He headed into his Spanish class, and sat down next to Kevin and Becky.

"Hey, guys," Cas said to them.

"Look who it is, Kevin," said Becky.

"It's our future Mr. Castiel Winchester," laughed Kevin.

Cas clenched his teeth behind his closed mouth. "You guys know?"

"Everybody does." said Kevin. "Dude, how come you didn't tell us about you and Dean?"

"Uh . . . guys, it was a mistake." He told them.

"What are you talking about?" asked Becky.

"Dean and I are not dating. They thought we were, but Dean is starting to love the popularity."

"Really? I think you two are so cute together."

"Cute? Becky, there is nothing going on between me and Dean."

"Cas, you should see what they put on tumblr." Kevin handed him his phone with a picture of Dean kissing Cas's cheek.

"Oh, my god," murmured Castiel. "What have you done, Dean?"

"You two are now the new Branglina. Your face is priceless, Cas!"

"Well how would you be like if your best friend kissed you on the cheek?"

"Okay, now I see it. You got some of Dean's hot kisses!" Kevin makes kissing faces at him.

"Shut up, Kev," he mumbled.

After class, Cas walked down the hallways to his locker. Once he got to his locker, Dean was there.

"Hey, Honey," he groans at Dean.

"You're mad," said Dean. "I can tell by your giant nostrils."

"My nostrils don't get that big." Cas pointed out.

"I'm sorry about what about earlier. Something came over me and I just loved being treated like a King."

"Oh, that's wonderful." Cas says sarcastically. "You're Prince Charming and I'm Cinder-fella. We all live happily ever after."

"I won't do that ever again."

"Dean, I have to admit that . . . It was nice to be noticed for once." He admits to his best friend.

"See? It's amazing, Cas, but I don't wanna do this unless you do this."

"Why do you need me involved? How come Garth or Kevin can't be your boyfriend?"

"First of all, both of them are too scrawny and don't know me as well as you do. Cas, everybody thinks you and I are dating. They'll praise us as long as it's just you and me together."

"I don't know, Dean. It's just weird. People think we're gay. I don't even like looking at my own dick."

"Yeah, exactly. Cas, I love you, man, but I am not in love with you. We can just do this today."

"Today? Okay, I trust you with this plan. So we are . . . pretend-boyfriends."

"Yeah, I gotta go. See you later . . . Cupcake." Dean quickly added.

"I'll miss you, Buttercup," Cas lies.

"You're the best, Darlin'."

"And you owe me big time, jackass." Cas walks away leaving Dean by himself.

In the patio, Dean was grabbing food from the vending machine. Next to the vending machine was Lisa.

"Hey, your majesty," Lisa chuckled. "I am now your humble servant."

"You're a little too gorgeous to be a servant," Dean joked. "You must be a princess."

"What about Castiel? Isn't he your boyfriend?"

"Yeah, we are dating. Look, Lisa, he and I have an open relationship. We both have hit on a few girls from time to time. He's completely fine with me and other girls."

"Really? So you two act like best friends?"

"Yeah, exactly like that."

"Dean, this whole gay or bi thing you've got going on is like really turning me on."

"Uh-huh." His voice nearly cracks.

"So it's alright with Cas if I step a little closer to you?" Lisa comes closer to Dean making his heart skip a beat.

"Yeah, it is," he mumbles.

"Are you okay with this?" In a split second, Lisa gently presses her lips against Dean's lips. For Dean, it was only the most greatest thing that has ever happened to him. He wraps his arms around Lisa's slim waist.

The sound of footsteps made Lisa pull back from Dean. She says to the person behind him, "Oh, my god! I am so sorry, Castiel!" Lisa quickly leaves as Dean turns back to Cas.

"Oh, shit," mumbled Castiel.

* * *

><p><strong>Come on, people! I need some reviews!<strong>


	4. Let's Gay Real

In the locker room, Cas was fully dressed while Dean leaned up against his locker shirtless.

"I can't believe that I kissed Lisa Braeden," said Dean. "This is better than the time we invented that peanut butter and chili sandwich."

"Yeah, so surprising," scoffed Cas. Listening to Dean brag about him and Lisa just made Cas want to punch him in the face.

"Her lips were so soft and good. Holy crap. I think I'm in love."

"You said the same thing about Jennifer Lawrence in X-Men."

Dean notices the tone of anger in his voice. "Cas, man, talk to me. What's your problem?"

"Oh, you wanna know my problem?" He asked him. "I'm not happy, Dean."

"You're not happy? Neither am I. Lisa ran off when she saw you. Why would she think that?"

"Maybe because she thinks I'm your boyfriend." Cas told him.

"Hey, I told her that we have an open relationship and that you were cool with it."

"Are you serious? What else have you told people? You like calling me Blue Eyes? I bake you pie? That we slept together?"

"No, I didn't say anything like that. Why would you think I'd say that?"

"I don't know, Dean. Maybe because you told the entire school that we were dating."

"That is different."

"Different? I know exactly why you're doing this. Dean, you just want attention and homecoming a-and Lisa."

"Don't you bring her into this."

"You defend her before you defend me? That's real low of you, Dean. She doesn't even like you. She just wants you in bed, which funny because you're still a virgin."

"Why are you getting mad at me? I'm doing this for us."

Cas slams his locker shut and snaps at him, "Not for me! You're doing this for you. Even if we were actually dating, you are the shittiest boyfriend ever."

Before Cas could leave, Dean says aloud, "Well if you didn't want to do it, then why did you?"

He stops for a moment and turns back to him. "Because it made you happy. When you're happy, then I'm happy. Right now I am not happy. Go find yourself another boyfriend, Dean."

Dean sadly watches his best friend walk away from him. He hated himself for this. Why would he always do this? Why popularity so important to Dean? Perhaps it was the way people started treating them. He loved all the attention and support he got from everyone. The one thing Dean just wanted was to live the experience with his best friend, Cas.

"Dammit!" Dean quickly puts on his shirt and grabs his backpack. He sprints to the direction of where Cas was going. "Cas! Cas!"

When he turned the corner, Dean had ran into Gabriel, who was grinning. "Looking for your lover boy, Deanno," asked Gabriel.

"Now's not a good time, Gabe," he told him.

"I know you and Cas are just faking it. You got real nerve making him be your fake boyfriend. I might as well tell everybody about this."

"You know what, Gabe. Go ahead and tell everyone. I don't give a fuck anymore."

"Dean, you are pathetic. You think people actually like you? They don't love you. They just love the gay guy who's running for homecoming King with his boyfriend. Nobody noticed you when you were single."

"Gabe, I am that close to kicking your ass. I don't care if anybody knows or not. I just lost Cas because of my stupid envy of popularity."

"I don't even get why you chose Castiel as your boyfriend. You don't even give a fuck about him."

"Take that back! He's my best friend and he matters to me more than these rumors ever will be!"

"Cas is a good person. I don't even get why he hangs out with you. All you care about is yourself and that skank, Lisa."

"Get out of my way, Gabe," he growled at him. Dean walks past him shoving his shoulder with his own.

Dean headed to the one place he knew Cas would be. He headed to the football field and found Cas sitting in the bleachers by himself. He walked up to the top and sat down next to him.

"Hey, man," breathed Dean. "Gabe found out the truth."

"Great," moaned Castiel. "He gets to suck on his lollipop and call us Bert and Ernie for the rest of our lives."

"Cas, I am sorry for being a crappy friend. Stupid, tiny Gabriel had to put it out to me that I'm the worst friend ever."

"You are not the worst, Dean."

"Yes, I am. Don't deny it, Cas. You have every right to hate my guts and wish that I get hit by a car."

"Dean, you're my best friend. You talked to me when no one else did. You showed me the world when I was afraid. I hope you know that I always tell people stories about us."

"Every story?" Dean asks him.

"Hey, Cas, you don't feed Cheetos and lettuce to a baby, right?" Cas mimics Dean's voice. "Cas, I lost Sammy's tarantula in the house. Cas, I'm being chased by a motorcycle gang all because I accidentally knocked down their motorcycles."

Dean bursts out laughing. "It's always me who gets us in trouble, uh?"

"No, it's always you who starts another adventure for us. Every story worth telling starts with Dean and I."

"You're the best, man. I'm sorry that I caused all of this."

"Listen, Dean. I don't mind if . . . you want to keep faking it."

"Wait! Are you serious?"

Cas nodded. "Let's do it, dude. Let's be gay!"

"Yes, thank you so much!" Dean gives his best friend a bear hug. He pulls back and looks at him. "Okay, let's make a deal. We are pretend boyfriends. We can hold hands, be cute, compliment each other, and all that in school."

"What about when people wanna see us kiss?" Cas brought up.

"Oh, shit. I really don't wanna kiss you. No offense, man."

"None taken. We'll just do short kisses."

"I'm fine with that. So, Cas, will you be my fake boyfriend?"

Cas pretends to think it over for a moment. "Yes, Dean, I will."

During ninth period, the school gathered in the auditorium for the assembly. Lisa and Charlie sat next to Dean and Cas's group of friends.

"You must be Charlie and Lisa," said Garth. "Cas and Dean told us about y'all."

"Oh, really," asked Charlie. "I just hope they appreciate the nominations we did for them."

"Yeah, I had no idea gays and lesbians get along." He laughs but Charlie gives him a look.

Principal Lancaster walks on stage in front of the microphone. "Hello, students and faculty members. For our assembly, I would like to announce our homecoming king and queen nominations. First, we have Ryan Donovan and Olivia Franks. Then, we have Isabella Lopez and Seth Wessen. Also, we have our first same-sex couple running as homecoming kings, Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester."

Seth and Isabella walked up there along with Ryan and Olivia. Everybody cheered for Dean and Cas, who interlocked their hands together.

"Oh, my god," gasped Becky. "I told you they were together."

"Hold on, B," Meg calmed her down. "They're not fooling us yet."

When they got up on the stage, Mrs. Lancaster immediately hands the microphone to the boys. Cas stood in front of it nervous as ever.

He clears his throat and says, "Hey, I'm Cas. You guys have been wonderful and I'm so thankful for your support. Before any of this happened, I was anonymous. I was invisible to everyone. None of y'all knew who I was. You weren't aware of my existence. The only thing I want is for y'all to like for who I am. Not just because I'm gay. Thank you."

Everybody claps for him while he hands the mic over to Dean. "Hey, you probably expected a better speech that that. Well I couldn't think of anything right now. Being nominated is truly an honor. The one person who deserves this is Cas. He's one of the best people in the world. You guys may think he's just my boyfriend, but he's more than that. This awesome guy right here is my best friend, my guardian angel."

Before anybody could clap for them, a familiar voice shouts, "They're not gay!" Gabriel emerges from the chairs. "They're lying. You guys thought they were gay and they went along with it. All of y'all are idiots and they were just faking it."

Dean and Cas stood there staring at each other. The entire school was in silence looking at them. Dean was just ready to run away from everyone. Mrs. Lancaster asks them, "Castiel, Dean, is this true?"

For one thing, Dean knew that lying to everyone wasn't fair especially to Cas. He would rather take all the blame then to let Cas lie for him.

After a long moment of silence, Cas says aloud, "If we're not gay, then would I do this?" He turns to Dean and hesitantly grabs his shoulders. It took him a moment until Cas crashes his lips into Dean's lips.

The first thing they heard was a loud gasp coming from everybody. After a few more seconds, Garth stands up to yell, "You go, guys! Yay, Cas and Dean!" Everyone stands up and applauds for them.

Meg pulls out her phone and snaps a picture of them kissing. "This is so going on the internet," she says. "I'm hashtagging it 'Let's Gay Real.'"

"I told you that they're gay," Charlie says to Lisa. "Destiel will last forever."

"Charlie, I'm keeping my eye on Dean," Lisa tells her. "I'm gonna find out what his deal really is."

As he continued to kiss Dean, Cas felt something tingling at the pit of his stomach. It was like fireworks going off in his chest as he felt Dean's hands clutch his hips. At last, Dean pulls back with the biggest smile on his face. "Way to sell it, man," he says to Cas over the loud cheering.

Castiel couldn't say anything at all. He was too shocked to believe that any of this was actually happening. He had just kissed his best friend in front of the whole school. And he liked it.

"If you love that, there'll be plenty of more!" Dean hollers at the crowd. He grabs Cas and dips him, which resulted into a victorious kiss. Castiel couldn't help but kiss him right back.


	5. Homecoming Out

It has only been two days since Cas and Dean came out to the entire school during the assembly. Now everybody is voting them as homecoming kings. The one thing that wouldn't leave Cas's mind was the memory of him kissing Dean. He had never kissed a guy before. He has kissed a few girls when he was younger. When he was ten, Cas had his first kiss with Dean's cousin, Jo. During the game of Spin the Bottle in middle school, Cas had to kiss both Ruby and Meg. Kissing Dean was a whole lot different. It was like one little kiss from Dean made Cas's heart grew bigger.

Beep, beep, beep! Dean taps the snooze alarm on his phone. After it stops, he notices an arm wrapped around him. He turns back to find the arm to belonged to Cas. Cas opens his eyes and quickly pulls his arm away from Dean.

"Cas, were you spooning me?" Dean asked him.

"No, I-I'm sorry," Cas stammers.

"I didn't say that I didn't like it."

For a moment, Cas hesitated looking into Dean's forest green eyes. He leans in to press his lips against Dean's lips. Castiel felt no control over himself and caresses his best friend's face. For Cas, the best part of the kiss was that Dean was kissing him back.

As Dean pulls away, Cas's heart beats faster and faster. He had never been this close to Dean before. A smile grew on his face once he felt Dean's hand on his arm.

"We can stop if you want to," Dean murmurs.

"I don't wanna stop." Cas kissed him again dragging Dean on top of him.

Beep, beep, beep! Cas opens his eyes to his noisy alarm on his clock. He taps it to make it stop and sits up. That kiss was only a dream and it broke his heart.

"Hey, Homo," Gabriel says. He was in the corner of Castiel's room with measuring tape.

"Didn't you read the sign, Gabe?" smirked Cas. "No assholes allowed."

"I am just measuring your room to find out that it is approximately four inches bigger than my room. I think it's time that you hand this room over to me."

"I think it's time that you get out."

"You can't kick me out of this room."

"Yes, I can. It's my room and this is my house."

"Either I get your room or I can tell Mom and Chris about your new boyfriend."

Cas's eyes widen. "You wouldn't."

"Don't think that I won't. I know that you two are just pretending."

"What makes you say that?"

"You kissed your best friend in front of the entire school. I knew you were stupid, but I didn't expect you to be as stupid as Dean."

"For your information, Shortstop, I am not ashamed about having a boyfriend. It's actually the best thing that ever happened to me."

"You may have fooled everyone else, but you're not fooling me."

"I'm not fooling anybody." He wished that the was a lie. "Now get out of my room."

For the past two days, Cas had a hard time dealing with the way he felt around Dean. After the assembly, they headed to the gym for their photo shoot. He and Dean both posed for the camera making silly faces and smiling together. The awkward part started when they were asked to kiss for a few pictures. Dean was smooth and romantic, but Cas was nervous and scared as he kissed him again.

On the next days of school, he would meet up with Dean in the parking lot. They discussed their plans and held hands as any other couple. People would tell them how cute they were together and that they will surely be homecoming kings. Cas sadly knew about Dean's affair with Lisa. Yesterday, he found them making out in Dean's car. Seeing them together made him die a little bit inside.

After getting ready, Castiel walked down the stairs of his house and into the kitchen. Since the death of his mother, his father, Christopher decided to date again. He ended up meeting Ella Malone and proposed after being together for a year. Ella was a kind and sweet woman. Cas never calls her Mom, but he does care for her as one.

"Morning, Castiel," said Chris.

"Morning, Dad, Ella, Munchkin," he said as he sat down at the table,

Gabriel gave him a look. "Listen, Mom, Chris. I have some surprising news. At school, they are nominating a gay couple for homecoming kings."

"Really?" said Ella. "They're not making fun of them, are they."

"Of course not, Mom. There's not really a lot of gay people at school."

"I think it's great to support them. There is nothing wrong with gay people."

"Well I'm not saying that it's wrong," said Chris. "I'm not really comfortable with the whole gay thing."

Both Gabriel and Castiel looked at each other at the same time. "Dad, they're normal," Cas tells him.

"I know. It's just that . . . I could never really get used to it. If one of you boys are gay, then punch me in the face and ride off on a rhino to paradise."

"By the way, Gabe and I are switching rooms," Cas says to change the subject.

"Oh, honey, it's your room," Ella said to him. "You grew up in there."

"Well I figured that my new brother should make new memories in there."

"Why thank you, dear brother," Gabriel sarcastically says.

"Your black mass is starting."

"Castiel, what did I say about calling your brother Satan?" said Chris.

"It's offensive to the Devil." Cas answers.

After breakfast, Cas got on the school bus with eyes all on him. When he finally got to school, he headed to the impala where Dean was.

"Hello, Dean," he says to his fake boyfriend.

"Hey, Cas, I need to talk to you about something," said Dean. "My parents found out about us."

"They did? Oh, my god. What did they say?"

"They just want us to come back to the house after school."

"What did you tell them?"

"That you were my boyfriend and we're both out of the closet."

"Okay, so you want only the both of us to know about us faking it?"

"Yes, no one can find out. By the way, you really surprised me at the assembly. Way to go with that kiss."

Cas blushes a little. "Oh, come on, Dean. Kissing you is like kissing my brother."

"Same here, man—I mean Blue Eyes."

"Oh, Dean, you're so romantic," Cas jokes.

"Okay, I gotta go. See ya, Boyfriend." He gave Cas a little kiss on the lips and walked away.

During first period, Cas couldn't stop think about this whole fake relationship. He liked girls all his life and that's how he thought it was supposed to be. Cas had never thought of Dean this way until now. He tried so hard to stop thinking about it, but it kept coming back to him.

"Hey, you," a voice snapped Castiel back to reality.

"Charlie, what are you doing here?" He asked her.

"I get free passes to any classroom. So are you excited for the homecoming dance tomorrow night?"

"Yes, I am. Also, I'm a little nervous."

"Don't be, Castiel. Just wait until you and Dean win homecoming kings."

"Listen, Charlie, how was it when you came out?"

"I was scared at first. I tried so hard to deny that I was a lesbian. That one day Lisa told me that she knew about me still being in the closet. She even got the guidance counselor to talk to me. When I was talking to the counselor, the last thing I did was scream, 'Yes, I am a lesbian and my own parents don't even know about it.' I ran out of there crying and I came out."

"Wow, that's intense."

"What about you? How did you come out?"

"My parents don't know about it. Dean and I have to talk to his parents about it after school today."

"Castiel, it's fine. You tried to be straight, but I see that you came out with Dean. At least you weren't alone."

"I pictured Dean and I going though life together."

"You and Dean were friends before you started dating?" Charlie asked him.

"Best friends actually."

"Best friends who became boyfriends. That's crazy."

"I know it is. I didn't expect it at all, but it happened."

"You two still act like best friends. Well you don't stare at each other at the same time and you have your moments together."

"Dean and I do share a profound bond."

"I do wish that I could find my other half. I wanna love someone the way you love Dean."

Tears nearly came to Cas's eyes, but he manages to fight them. "I know him better than I know my own self."

In the closet of the art room, Lisa pushes Dean on the wall and begins kissing him. The hair on the back of Dean's neck stood up as he shoved his tongue into Lisa's mouth. It was all he's been waiting for the entire time. He couldn't believe that Lisa Braeden was unzipping his pants right now.

Suddenly, Dean pulls back and stares at her. Lisa curiously asked him, "Is something wrong, Dean?"

"I'm sorry, Lisa," he apologized. "This doesn't really feel right at this moment."

"Well I'm always ready to go. Is this about your boyfriend?"

"What boyfriend?" Dean then realizes his mistake. "Cas! Yes, my boyfriend, Cas!"

"Dean, I don't wanna do this if you're still worried about what Cas will think. I don't wanna break you both apart."

"Look, Lis, I don't wanna screw this up. I wanna make sure that it's perfect and the right time."

"It seems like you and Cas haven't done it yet."

"Would you stop bringing him up?"

"I'm sorry but he's your boyfriend and it's killing me to know that you're cheating on that poor guy with me."

"He knows about it and he's fine with it."

"You're not just saying that? Castiel seems to love you more than you know it."

Dean raised his eyebrow at that comment. "What do you mean?"

"The way he looks at you is intense. And I see how you look at him when he's looking some place else."

It felt awkward talking about his best friend that way. Dean doesn't always look at Cas when he's not looking back. "Um, we can get together later, okay."

"Alright. See you soon, Dean."

After school, Cas and Dean drove to Dean's house. None of them said anything to each other on the road. Finally, they got to the house and sat in the impala for a moment.

"Are you ready?" Dean asked Cas.

"We are about to come out to your parents. Isn't that an insult to gay people?"

"It's not an insult. If we came out to our school, then we can come out to our families."

"Dean, this is our family. I can't lie to my family. My father will be so ashamed of me."

"No, he won't, Cas. You dad won't do that to you."

"Let's do this, Dean." They got out and walked into the house.

In the living room was John and Mary. Sam was sitting on the little chair chewing on his gum.

"Boys, sit down," John told them.

Cas and Dean exchanged looks and sat down on the couch. Mary begins the conversation by saying, "So we heard that you two are dating now?"

"Yes, Mom, we are," answered Dean.

"You and Castiel are together? Boyfriend and boyfriend?"

"We are dating, Mary," said Cas as he grabs hold of Dean's hand.

"I saw it coming," Sam mentions. "Uncle Bobby owes five dollars for this."

"Cut it out, Sam," John said. "Look, boys, it's a surprise to us. We had no idea that you love each other that way. It's okay to be with someone of your gender. Mary, didn't you dated a girl once?"

"John!" gasped Mary. "I was bi-curious!"

All three boys gagged in disgust. "Dad, Mom, we don't wanna hear that," groaned Dean.

"We support you. I love you both so much and so does your father."

"It's true. I don't care if you're gay for each other."

"We're both bisexual, Dad," Dean convincingly lies to him.

"Whatever it's the same thing. I'm alright with it. If you two had kids, I wouldn't mind having a third shot at raising another kid. I will not treat y'all different just because y'all are both guys. That means no kissing in front of us, no staying out all night long, and Cas better not be on your bed asleep. Is that fair or not?"

"Sounds pretty fair to me," said Dean. "What about you, Babe?"

"Well we can't make a baby unless we're hermaphrodites," Cas says. "I'm just happy that y'all accepted us."

"Cas, have you told Chris and Ella about this?" asked John.

"No, not yet. I don't know the right time to tell them about this."

"Look, Cas. If they're not happy about this, you can come to us. We are always here for you. You're like another son to me."

"Thank you, John. I do appreciate your support."

* * *

><p><strong>I am trying not to make it exactly like Faking It. I know it's different because they're gay instead of lesbians. Also gimme some reviews! I trying to pick that special song for their homecoming dance.<strong>


	6. Date with a Lesbian

Dean happily dances around Cas's bed in excitement. "This is great," he exclaims. "We'll be homecoming kings for sure."

"Yeah, great," Cas mumbles. He sat on his bed hugging his pillow to his chest.

"What's wrong, Cas?" Dean asks showing concern for him.

"We came out to your parents and now they're gonna treat me different."

"No, they won't, man."

"Yes, they will. Dean, your parents are gonna treat me like I'm your fuckin' girlfriend."

"You're not my girlfriend." Dean sat next to him on the bed. "Although they considered you to be the girl of our relationship."

"Why the fuck am I the woman? Why can't you be the woman?"

"Maybe it's because I'm brave, taller, tough—"

Castiel cuts him off. "Tough? Dean, you're scared of flying."

"No, I'm not. I-I've just never been on a plane before."

"You're afraid of planes and I have never told anybody."

"Yeah, like I never told anybody that you're scared of the dark." Dean chuckles.

"I am not!" Cas defends himself while Dean laughs more. He falls back on his bed and stops laughing. Dean lies back resting his head on his best friend's chest. "Is this what really you want, Dean?"

"What do you mean?" Dean looks up at the ceiling while talking to Cas.

"All of this. The popularity, the homecoming kings, and all of this. Do they really like us for who we are or because we're gay?"

"Honestly, I don't give a fuck about what anybody thinks. Cas, you are fuckin' awesome."

"We're not awesome. We are infinite together."

"You know what would be so easier?"

"Mm?" moaned Cas.

"If we were actually gay. I know it's crazy. When this is all over, I can get Lisa and you can find yourself another girl."

I don't want some girl, Cas thought. I just want you, Dean. "I always knew we would go through life together."

During a long moment of silence, Cas felt that same tingle inside of his chest. The same tingle he felt when he kissed Dean. He wished that he would never go away.

"Castiel? Dean?" A male voice interrupted them.

Both boys jump off of each other and looked at the door. It was Castiel's father who called their names.

"Dad?" Cas says in shock.

"What are you . . . What are y'all doing?" He asks both of them.

"N-Nothing, Dad." stutters Cas. "We are not doing anything at all."

"Okay, I'm gonna pretend that I didn't see that. Cas, I have some exciting news. They are finally giving me a shot at being a reporter on the news."

Cas's eyes widen. "You're what?"

"Yes, this is my big shot at something. I'm gonna do my best to get this right."

"I am happy for you, Chris," said Dean. "Also, Cas and I already have dates for the dance."

"Really?" asked Chris. "I would love to meet your date before the dance, Castiel."

"My date? Oh, yeah, my date! I asked this girl to the dance and she said . . . yes."

"Alright. I'm glad you did that. I'm proud of you, son. Someday you'll find a girl like how I found your mom and Ella."

"Trust me, Dad. I don't think that I'm ever gonna find the right girl." I already found the right guy, he thought.

The next day made Cas feel even worse than the day before. It was easy coming out to Dean's family, but it seems harder to come out to his own family. He hates lying to everyone he loved especially Dean. There has to be one person he can trust.

"Charlie," Cas said to the redhead on the bench.

"Hey, Castiel," she said.

"Look I need a favor. It's kind of embarrassing."

"I will do anything you want. People say gays and lesbians don't get along, but you're one of the most interesting people in this school."

"Thank you. Charlie, I need to pretend to be my date for homecoming."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Charlie stops him. "Are you high?"

"No, I am not high. I haven't told my dad about my boyfriend and he thinks I have a girl as my date. My friends, Becky and Meg are already taken so you're my third option."

"Look, Castiel, I promised myself that I am not going to be someone I'm not especially pretend to be straight."

"I'm not asking you to be straight. I am just asking you to come to my house as my date, say hi to my dad, and get the hell out."

"Why can't you introduce your boyfriend as your date?" She asks him.

"My dad is very uncomfortable when it comes to gay people. He said so himself."

"Cas, when you come out to your parents, you get closer to your parents. My mom and dad were always supportive of me. It's funny when me and my dad check out the women at Hooters and my mother is never uncomfortable around me."

"Please, Charlie." He begs her. "What happened to gays and lesbians get along great? I have never had a more loyal and trustworthy friend than you."

"Oh, I'm touched." She places her hand on her chest. "Okay, I will do it only once. No more lying, Cas."

"Thank you so much. Charlie, you are really helping me out here."

"You are welcome. We homosexuals have always got each other's backs. I always wanted a homo as my homie."

Cas froze for a moment. "Don't ever say that ever again."

"Roger that." Charlie awkwardly says.

"Also, Charlie, I don't mean to offend you but . . . could you like act straight towards my father?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like dress straight. I'm sorry, but you dress and act masculine at times."

"Masculine? Okay, I admit in most relationships I'm the guy."

"It's okay. Dean is the guy in our relationship too."

"Alright, I will be as straight as possible. I may have to steal a dress from Lisa, but it'll be worth it."

Dean finds Lisa in the art room. She was finishing a masterpiece painting which surprised Dean very much.

"Wow," said Dean. "You really painted that?"

"Sex isn't my only talent," said Lisa. "Excited about homecoming tonight?"

"Yes, I am. Did you vote?"

"Well I did vote for the cutest couple in school and their names are Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester."

"Must be the luckiest bastards." Dean joked.

"So what do you think? We can hook up right after the dance."

"Oh, yeah. You know what? How about we do it during the dance in my car?"

"Why kind of car?"

"1967 Chevy Impala."

"Classy."

"Yeah, my dad's had it since he met my mom and it's been in the family for a very long time."

"Impressive. Sure, we can do it then. Dean, you don't wanna this night? After all, this night is about you and Cas."

"Of course it's me and Cas. Who else would it be? You?"

Lisa laughs. "Why are you with him?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Dean stops laughing.

"If you're gay or bi or whatever, then why are you with Castiel? You two are opposite from each other."

"Well opposites do attract each other a lot."

"How did you two started dating?"

Cas would be so pissed if I made it sound bad, Dean thought. He took a deep breath in. "We've been dating for a month. Cas and I were best friends before this and we didn't wanna tell anybody about it yet. Eventually we came out and we have never been closer than ever."

"What do you love about him?"

"He's tough for a dorky, little guy. Cas is naïve, genuine, smart, down-to-earth, and doesn't get many things. Also, he's handsome, adorable, and sexy at the same time. He's the only one who understands me and he's the greatest thing that's ever happened to me."

"So romantic of you. Castiel is very lucky to have you as a boyfriend."

After that encounter with Lisa, Dean finds Cas at his locker. "Hey, Sweetie Pie," he jokes.

"I was thinking of calling you that but you already beat me to it," Cas laughs.

"So you found a fake date yet?"

"Yes, I have. I asked Charlie."

"Charlie Bradsbury?"

"Yes, Dean. She's a good friend to me now that she thinks we're gay."

"Dude, you're bringing a lesbian home to your father. Are you insane?"

"No, insane is me being your boyfriend while you hook up with Loose Lisa."

"I haven't hooked up with her yet." Dean leans against the lockers.

"You haven't?"

"Tonight I will. We are gonna do in the Impala during the dance."

Cas's heart drops into his stomach. "The homecoming dance? This night was supposed to be about us."

"I know but—"

"But what, Dean? How come when it's you and me you always have something planned for yourself?"

"Why are you getting mad every time I bring up Lisa?"

"Because you wanted this stupid homecoming king thing more than I do. Now you're just gonna leave me for Lisa?"

"I am not leaving you, Cas. I will be waiting for you in the middle of that dance floor."

"You promise?" asked Cas.

"I swear to God that I will be there," he promised him."

"You're the best."

"So are you. I gotta go."

"Me too." Castiel shuts his locker door shut. "See ya, Pumpkin Bear."

"You too, Asswipe."


	7. There's No Place Like Homecoming

Castiel threw on his blue button-up shirt, black vest, and black tie. He would usually wear his nerdy t-shirts, plaid shirts, jeans, and converses, but he figured that he should just have on his converses. Tonight was his night for him and Dean. It hurt him so much knowing that Dean was only pretending to be his boyfriend. Although it was mixed signals, Cas couldn't tell whether Dean was faking or not at times.

Ring! The doorbell rang at his front door. Cas walked over to open it. Charlie stood there with a short blue dress and black leggings.

"How does Mama Charlie look?" She asked him.

"Not too bad." Cas nodded his head.

"Seriously?" She frowns.

"You look great." He compliments her.

"Good because this is as straight as I come."

Ella and Chris walks in. "Hello, you must be Castiel's date," said Ella.

"I'm Charlie," Charlie introduces herself. "You must be Cas's parents."

"I'm Chris and this is Ella," said Christopher. "Can we get like two or three pictures of y'all?"

"Alright, come on, Cas." Charlie wraps her arm around his waist while he puts his arm over her shoulders. They both smiled at the camera.

"Okay, Dad," Cas stops him. "Can we go? We're gonna be late."

"Okay, son. You two have fun. Bye."

Castiel and Charlie got out of the house and sat in Charlie's car for a moment. "That was easier than I expected," Cas mentions.

"It was easy to lie to them," she asks him.

"Not that." Cas looks down at his lap.

"Why can't you tell your parents about your boyfriend?"

"My dad doesn't like gay people," he admits. "He's gonna be so ashamed of me. He'll disown me. Ella might be supportive—"

Charlie cuts him off. "You call your mom by her name?"

"Ella isn't my mom." He told her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Cas. I didn't know."

"It's fine. Can we just go?"

"Yeah, we will." Charlie starts her car and drove off.

* * *

><p>Dean came to the dance in his black button up shirt and jeans. His eyes searched for Cas in the crowded dance floor.<p>

"Hey, D.W." Meg surprised him. She was a short black dress which didn't fully disgust Dean.

"Oh, look, it's Satan's mistress," Dean jokes.

"Fuck you." She rolls her eyes in disgust. "At least I dressed up. You just came in your regular dirty clothes as usually."

"They are not dirty."

"Don't you just get tired of wearing the same thing?" She takes a quick sniff of him. "I see you went heavy on the cologne for Castiel."

"Hey, I gotta look for my man."

"Your man? It's still sounds weird."

Kevin, Becky, and Garth came up to them. Both Garth and Kevin were in their button up shirts and ties. Becky had on her pretty blue dress. "Hey, King Dean," laughed Garth.

"I'm not king yet," Dean reminds him.

"Where's Cas?" asked Kevin.

"He'll be here soon. You guys haven't heard anything on the nominations?"

"Well I did hear that a certain gay couple has a hundred more votes than the two other couples," smiled Becky. "You and Castiel will win for sure."

"Great. Cas is gonna be so thrilled."

"By the way, I need a picture of you two French kissing," Meg mentions.

"What?" Dean's voice nearly cracks. "Why do you want a picture of me and Cas tongue-wrestling?"

"For the Destiel page on tumblr, Moron. I promised the fans at least one photo of you two with your tongues down each other's throats."

"Cas and I are not gonna do that for your stupid blog, Meg."

"Come on. It's not like I'm asking for a sex tape of y'all. Although a few people asked for that."

"Whoa! Definitely not gonna do that!" The image of him even kissing Cas sickens Dean by the second.

"I don't even get why Castiel started dating you in the first place."

A glimpse of Lisa sitting at a table with a few people. Dean couldn't help but noticed how gorgeous she looks in her green dress.

"Hey, guys, I'll be right back," Dean told his friends. He walked over to Lisa. "Look at you. Are you Lisa or Kim Kardashian?"

Lisa chuckles, "Look at you. You are officially royalty material."

"I always try my best to look this sharp."

"Anyways, Dean, you wanna get going before you become king."

Dean says too eagerly, "I'm ready to go." Lisa drags Dean toward the doors. As he was being pulled out of the dance, Dean's eyes desperately searches for Cas but he was nowhere to be seen.

At that moment, Castiel walks in with Charlie. "You see Dean anywhere?" Cas asked her.

"No," she answered. "Maybe he's dancing or in the bathroom."

Suddenly, Cas catches the view of Dean walking out of the back doors with Lisa. Seeing Lisa with him made Cas's whole world crash down. Luckily, Charlie didn't notice Dean and Lisa.

"Charlie, you wanna dance with me?" Cas asks her.

"Sure." Charlie sprints to the dance floor tugging Cas along with her.

* * *

><p>In the Impala, Dean slowly kisses Lisa. She pulls away and unzips the back of her dress. Dean feels his heart accelerate as Lisa pulls down her dress revealing her black bra.<p>

"You're sweating a lot," Lisa tells him.

"This is my first time." Dean breathes. "With a girl!" He quickly added. "I've had sex with tons of guys."

"Well I'll show you what you've been missing out on." Lisa forcefully shoves her tongue in Dean's mouth. While kissing her, Dean kept thinking of Cas. This was supposed to be our night, he thought. No, I'm not letting Cas down again.

Dean pulls away from Lisa, who looks at him confused. "Is everything okay, Dean?"

"This isn't right. This doesn't feel like the perfect moment right now. I'm sorry, Lisa, but this is a special night for me. Cas is waiting for me and I promised him that I would be there for him."

"No worries. I understand. We can do this next time, okay."

"Thanks, Lisa. You're the best!" Dean kisses her on the cheek and gets out of the car.

* * *

><p>During Dean's sexual attempt, Castiel happily danced with his friends. He was actually having a good time without Dean. It was so rare when Cas hung around other people. He usually doesn't get along with everybody. Dean was the reason he became friends with Meg, Sam, Kevin, Ruby, and everyone else. He was the reason for everything in his life.<p>

Unexpectedly, a familiar person caught Castiel's eye. It was his father and a cameraman.

"Dad?" Cas walks over to him.

"Castiel, hey," his father says.

"What are you doing here?"

"The news people are having me report on the homecoming kings story live."

"Live?" His voice cracks.

"Yes, although I didn't want to, but I'll just suck it up for the night."

"Dad, about the gay couple—"

His father cuts him off. "Do you know where they are? I'm pretty sure that they're dancing while dressing feminine."

Luckily, Chris doesn't know who actually they are. "Look, Dad, they're gay and there's nothing we can change about that, right."

"Of course they're people just like us. Castiel, I raised you to never judge books by their covers."

"I know. So you would support this gay couple?"

"Hey, they're as equal as a girl and guy winning this homecoming thing. Gay doesn't just mean that. It's mean to be happy as well." Cas simply smiles as his father. "Now I have to do the news."

The cameraman signals Chris telling him to start. "Good evening, everyone. I'm Christopher Novak here at McDowell High School for the homecoming dance. Tonight they are announcing the winners of the homecoming court. A surprising turn of events is that they have nominated the first gay couple as homecoming kings. Let's watch Principal Jane Lancaster announce the winners."

Principal Lancaster comes up on stage and to the microphone. "Hello, kids. This is the moment you've all been waiting for. It's time to find out our homecoming kings and queens." At that moment Dean walks back in the dance. "And our winners are … Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester!"

Cas and Dean walk up to the stage and accepted their crowns. After getting their crowns, they grabbed hold of their hands and threw it in the air.

Chris look at them horrified and turns back to the camera. "Gay?" He murmurs. "My…son…is…gay?"

Over the loud applause, Cas noticed the surprised look on his father's face. He hops off the stage and walks to his father.

"Dad, there's something I've been meaning to tell you," Cas says.

His father still had a shocked look on his face. "Castiel…" He said breathlessly. "…you and Dean…you two…"

"Dating," Cas finishes the sentence. "Dean and I are dating."

"This is just…wow."

"I know this is crazy, Dad," said Cas. "We didn't expect it either. It just happened. Dean and I are so happy together. He's the best thing that's ever been mine."

"Son, I don't like this at all. Are you sure that you're not confused?"

"No, I'm not confused. Dad, everybody supports us and they accept us. I am happy with Dean."

"Okay, Cas. I already lost your mom and I am not going to loose you. It's okay with me as long as you're happy. I don't wanna see you get hurt."

"I won't get hurt, Dad. Dean would never hurt me."

"What about all of them? Do they like you for you or only because you're gay? Anyways I always love you, kid."

"Thanks, Dad."

"Looks like your king is waiting for you."

Castiel turns back to find Dean in the middle of the dance floor holding his hand out to him. He walks towards him gazing at how handsome Dean looked. The two boys joined together for their homecoming king dance. The song Same Love started playing and they started slow dancing.

"You alright," Dean asked his fake boyfriend.

"My dad took it well," Cas tells him. "Now he thinks I'm gay and I feel better coming out to him like this."

"I'm sorry I put you through all this shit."

"No worries, man. We were gonna do this and we have to face the consequences. Plus, I didn't think you would be out on the dance floor for me. I thought you were with Lisa."

"Yeah, we were fixing it to, but I stopped."

"Why?"

"This is our night and you deserve this more than I do."

"Hey, we both deserve this." Cas rests his head on Dean's shoulder. "I'm sorry that you left Lisa for me."

"It may not be my only chance. I think I'm actually falling for her."

Once Dean said that, Castiel felt his heart crack again. It was only when Dean mentions Lisa that hurt Cas even more. He had never felt this way about anyone except Dean. Seeing him as a boyfriend felt natural and right. Castiel loved how Dean would act like his boyfriend holding his hand, calling him pet names, and especially when he kisses him. Sadly, Dean was only pretending to be into him. At least he could enjoy the rest of the night with his fake boyfriend.


	8. Journey of Sexuality

On Monday, Castiel came to school without Dean since he was sick. He decided to spend the day without worrying about his sexuality. Ever since he "came out of the closet," Castiel was actually growing more closer to his father over the weekend. On the other hand, he didn't have to give up his room to Gabriel.

"Hey, Cas", Charlie came up to him.

"What's up, Charlie," he responded.

"Look, I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Don't be mad. At the dance, I saw Lisa leaving with Dean before he came back in." The memory of that moment scars Castiel once more. "I think there's something going on between them."

It was that moment Cas grabbed hold out of Charlie's arm and dragged her into the empty auditorium. "Oh, God," mumbled Charlie. "Please don't kill me."

"What?" shrieked Cas. "Charlie, I'm not gonna kill you."

"Kill Lisa. She's messing around with your boyfriend."

"Dean is not my boyfriend!" Cas exclaimed.

At that moment, Charlie's eyes widen. "What did you just say?"

Since Dean wasn't here, this gave Cas an opportunity to reveal the secret to someone he can trust. "Charlie, we're faking it, okay! You guys thought we were gay and we went along with it. Or Dean is going along with it. I am not faking it."

"Wait a minute. You're not faking being gay?"

"That day when I kissed Dean in front of everybody…it felt so right and amazing. It was like the world world stopped and everyone around us didn't matter. It was just me and Dean."

"So you're not faking the way you feel about Dean?"

"What? No, I meant how I feel about guys. Charlie, I think that I am actually gay."

"Are you gay or gay for Dean?"

"I'm confused, Charlie. I need your help."

"Why do you need my help?"

"Who else is gonna understand what I'm going through? I might be gay or I may be overreacting."

"It may just be an overreaction. You never know. Cas, have you ever like…dated anybody?"

Castiel looks down at his feet for a moment. "No, not really. I never had a girlfriend."

"See? You're lonely and you just thought you had feelings for Dean."

"I just don't know which team I'm playing on."

"Luckily, you have me to help you through this. I will happily guide you on a quest of sexuality."

"Thank you, Charlie. You are really doing me a huge favor."

"Okay, we are going to Remi's Coffee House right now."

"Wait, why?"

"That's a place where you meet lesbians, gays, and bisexuals."

"They have a place for themselves?"

"Yes, it's the perfect way to meet lots of available guys for you."

"I don't know. I'm not really the social butterfly type."

"Don't make me beat you up, man." Charlie warns him. "If you wanna know who you're really into, then we gotta find you someone suitable enough for you."

"Okay, I'll do it."

"Let's go."

"Now?"

"Yeah, come on. We can skip ninth period for this."

Cas was dragged out of the auditorium by Charlie and led into her car. Besides missing class, he was more worried about this place for gay people. Castiel believed that he could possibly be confused by all of this. The relationship between him and Dean was only an act. He couldn't possibly be gay. Could he?

After a few minutes on the road, Charlie and Cas had finally arrived at the coffee house. It was full of people talking to each other. Cas whispers to Charlie, "All of these people are homosexuals?"

"Pretty much," answered Charlie.

"I don't know if I could do this anymore. I'm not ready."

"Yes, you are. Castiel, guys are no different from girls. They just into guys and just be yourself."

Ring! Cas checks his phone and sees a text message from Dean saying: U out of _school yet?_

"Who is it?" asked Charlie.

"Dean." Cas couldn't hear the sadness in his voice as he said his name.

"You are going to ignore him for the rest of the day."

"What? No, I can't."

"Yes, you can. You don't need him. He's not your boyfriend."

I wish he was, Cas thought. "So how do I meet guys here?"

"Have you not hit on people before? Cas, do what normal people do. Get a drink, talk to people, and take interests in their lives. It's not that hard." A brunette girl passes by them, which catches Charlie's attention. "Ooh, my gaydar is going off that one brunette. Excuse me, Cas, but this lioness is gonna go hunt down her prey." Charlie takes off leaving Cas by himself at a table.

Once again, he looks at his text message from Dean. Cas could feel his fingers ready to tap on the screen.

"First time here," a voice startled him. Behind him was a very attractive guy. He was blonde and lanky dressed in dark clothes, a grey beanie, and a cross hanging on his necklace.

"Yeah, I don't really go out that much," Cas hesitantly says.

"Don't worry. We're just normal people like any ordinary people. You look really familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?"

"I don't know. I've never seen you before."

"Oh, wait!" The guy snaps his fingers. "I've seen you at church a few times."

"You go to Saint Baptist Church?"

"Yeah, I grow quite fond of all of the biblical things in life. I'm Balthazar."

"Balthazar? That's a funny name."

"I know, I know. It's not a very sexy name. Like anybody is gonna moan, 'Ooh, Balthazar!'"

Cas chuckles, "I'm Castiel, but people call me Cas."

"So I'm not the only one with the funny name here." Balthazar sat in the other chair which Charlie notices. Cas looks over at Charlie, who was smiling and making kissy faces. "What made you come here, Cassie?"

"Oh, my friend, Charlie made me come here."

"I know how that feels. Most of my friends are straight and this is the only place where I can be with people like me."

"Like you?"

"Gay." Balthazar gives him a look. "You do know that this is a place for gay people."

"I know. I'm gay too." Cas admits to him.

"Yeah, I heard about this gay couple who won homecoming kings at McDowell High School." Cas felt his heart skip a beat. "I just can't believe that happened."

"Why? Do you think that's a little…strange?"

"I think it's great for support. I just don't understand why they wanted to exploit two guys who are in a relationship. Did they voted for them only because they were gay?"

"I didn't vote for them because they were gay." Cas lied. " I just like them for that. What exactly do you do?"

"I help out with the church and the youth group. We do charities, the choir, and fund raisers."

"You really care about them, do you?"

"I see you everyday at church, but I never see you with the youth group."

Cas shakes his head. "Nah. I just go to church and leave. Sometimes I would bring my best friend, Dean and his little brother, Sam. Pastor Dave doesn't want Dean there anymore because he drank all the wine and accidentally sneezed on him when he was receiving the bread."

Balthazar bursted out laughing. "This Dean person sounds like a piece of work."

"He's not. Dean is loud, dorky, and tough, but he's really a sweetheart."

"And he's alright with you being gay?"

Cas raised his eyebrow. "Why wouldn't he be?"

"I don't know. Most people are really uncomfortable having gay friends."

"Dean isn't like that…or at least I think he is." He quickly added.


	9. Thelma & Louise

"Balthazar, can I tell you something?" Cas asked him.

"Well you have told me about your love for burgers, old movies, and puppies. So hit me with your best shot."

Cas hesitantly took a deep breath in. "Remember the homecoming kings at the high school?"

"What about them?"

"That was me and my best friend, Dean." He admits to him.

"Wait, what? He's your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend. Dean and I are pretending to date since we got all of the attention and that."

"I don't believe it. You are just pretending to be gay. How could you do that? That's like a big insult to gay people even me."

"Balthazar, Dean is faking it. Not me. I think that I'm actually gay."

"So was I just your experiment?"

"No, no, you're not. I'm…just not feeling that way about you. Or any other guy for that matter." Ashamed of himself, Cas looks down at his feet.

"Maybe you only felt that way for Dean." Balthazar brought up.

Cas looks up at him. "What did you say?"

"You might feel that way about Dean. I heard what you say about him and obviously you have special feelings for him that you won't admit to yourself."

"Do you have idea what it's like seeing your best friend like that?"

"Yes, I do." Balthazar reveals to him. "I fell in love with my best friend in the world. I kissed him and…he rejected me. He told me that I'm a fag and he doesn't wanna see me ever again. That was worst day ever."

"I'm sorry, Balthazar."

"Why are you faking it? Did you do it for yourself or for Dean?"

"The both of us. Dean wanted it so bad and he's hooking up with some girl. It breaks my heart so much."

"You shouldn't lie anymore. Dena is a jackass if he doesn't think of you in this big ol' mess."

"Thanks, Balthazar. Friends?"

"Of course, Cassie." They both smiled and shook each other's hands.

Later on, Charlie drove Castiel back to his house. She followed him into his room and shuts his door. Charlie sits on the bed watching Cas pace back and forth.

"What the fuck is happening to me?" Cas asked.

"We can always find another girl," Charlie suggested.

"I don't want a girlfriend."

"We can find a guy for you."

"Charlie, I don't want a boyfriend. I don't want any other of them for that matter. This is killing me. I don't feel that way for anybody else!"

"Well what made you think that you were gay in the first place?"

"The day I kissed Dean in front of the entire school!" Cas cried out. He froze not saying another word.

Charlie blinked her eyes. "Castiel, you're not hetero nor homo. You are a Deansexual."

"Deansexual? Okay, maybe I am starting to like Dean like that way."

"I think you're in love with him."

Cas sat next to Charlie on his bed. Then, his eyes became watery. "I am in love with Dean, aren't I? Why? Out of everything that could possibly happen to me, why do I have to fall in love with my best friend?"

"Why can't you just tell him how you feel?"

"This is real life, Charlie. What do you think? I'm gonna tell Dean that I love him and he's gonna love me right back? That's never gonna happen!"

"Not if you keep telling yourself that."

"I know exactly how Dean is with me. We're best friends, brothers, and practically family. I'm Thelma and he's Louise and we're gonna hold hands and jump off the cliff together."

"Isn't that how people should fall in love? They shouldn't just fall in love with anybody. They fall in love with their best friend."

"Charlie, I just wish that we never faked it."

"If you didn't, then you never would've known your true feelings for him."

"It would be so much simpler if he felt that way about me."

"Tell me how you two act as a couple. You two plan it before or you just do whatever."

"We hold hands, call each other names, and share small kisses. That's it."

"Maybe Dean does like you that way. He's just too afraid to admit it as well."

"Then how come he's so into girls?"

"We all get confused once in awhile. Cas, the important thing is that…you should never change and don't lie to yourself."

"Thank you, Charlie. You're a really good friend." Castiel embraces Charlie in his arms and sheds another tear thinking of Dean.

Dean was in his room waiting for Cas to answer his text. All day he had been sneezing and coughing so much that he couldn't even breathe. Now that he feels better Dean just wanted to hear from his best friend.

* * *

><p>The sound of rocks hitting his window caught Dean's attention. He walked over and looked out the window. Lisa was outside and waved her hand at him.<p>

Dean leaves his house and walks over to Lisa outside in his backyard. "Hey, you," he said.

"Dean, I need to talk to you," she said. "We should stop this."

"This? What are you talking about?"

"Us, Dean. I'm tired of sneaking around. This isn't who I am."

"Is this about Cas? He's fine with it."

"Is he? Are you just saying that? This isn't fair to him. I don't wanna be the one to break up McDowell's first gay couple."

"Don't blame yourself for this."

"I'm not that type of girl, Dean. We can be friends, but I am gonna help you cheat on Castiel. I'm sorry."

Dean hesitantly stops her. "I got it! Let's have a threesome!"


	10. It Takes Three to Tango

"A threesome?!" shrieked Castiel. He leaned back on the wall of his bedroom looking at Dean, who was standing in front of his bed.

"Yeah, three people who have sex together and—" Dean thought he didn't know what it meant.

"Dean, I know what it means." Cas cuts him off. "Why would you tell her that we were gonna have a threesome together?"

"Lisa doesn't wanna do it with me because of you so I suggested that you, me, and Lisa have sex together."

"Are you out of your fuckin' mind? Out of all the stupid ideas you could've made up, this is insane."

"Come on, man. She's experienced."

"Yeah, experienced with half of Lawrence. I am not gonna have sex with Lisa Braeden."

"Why not?" Dean asked another stupid question.

Cas stood up from his bed and looked Dean straight in the eye. "There is a lot of things that I would do for you, Dean. I would bleed for the Winchesters. I would jump in front of a train for you. If you were in hell, I would fuckin' drag you out of there. But I am not gonna have threesome with you and some girl."

After that, Dean took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm sorry I said that. I tell Lisa no and I once again gave up my first time for you."

"And you're giving it up again? Just for me?"

"Hey, I give up for you, Cas. Out of everything, I rather have you." Those words touched Castiel's heart. Instead of sex, Dean would rather still have him.

* * *

><p>On the next day of school, Cas met up with Charlie next to the vending machine. Charlie got her snickers and take a bite out of it. "A threesome?" asked Charlie.<p>

"Yeah, that's what Dean wanted," Castiel explains to her. He took a sip of his coffee from Starbucks. "Charlie, I don't know what the hell is happening. First, he makes me be his fake boyfriend. Then, he and I win homecoming kings. Now he wants me to have sex with him and some girl."

"You want my opinion? I think you should go for it."

Cas nearly chokes on his coffee. "What is it with people and sexual activity? I know people do it a lot, but for God's sake."

"Do you not realize that this is your opportunity for Dean and you to express your latent homosexual feelings for each other?"

"I don't want just sex from Dean. That's not all I want."

"This might be your only chance. After all, Dean wouldn't suggest the idea if he didn't feel something for you."

Cas raises his eyebrow. "Are you sure? You think he would?"

"Absolutely. Cas, this isn't an opportunity to loose your virginity. This is your chance to see how you really feel about Dean."

"Maybe it is. I just wish this stupid faking gay thing never happened."

"Hey, if it never happened, then you wouldn't have known how you really felt about Dean. It's obvious how much he cares about you."

"Shut up!" Cas noticeably blushes thinking about his best friend.

"See?! You two were meant for each other!"

"Charlie, the way I see it… some people were fall in love and others were meant to be together."

"And you two are obviously meant to be. I see how you two act with each other ever since you told me that he was faking it."

Cas looked at her strangely. "What are you getting at, Charlie?"

"You two have your infinite moments and the chemistry between you two is fascinating."

"I wouldn't call it fascinating. I'd rather call it phenomenal, extraordinary, and incredible."

"Who is the girl that you two are having a threesome with?"

"It's not important. I just want that girl gone instead of with me and Dean. Won't it be easier if that girl gets poison ivy or some kind of shit?"

"So let's go over a little plan here."

"What little plan?"

"Are you virgin, Castiel?"

"It's my choice if I'm still a virgin. I want to loose to the one I love the most."

"Let me give a few lessons that I took my early scholars. You gotta do something really sexy and reel that boy in."

"What do you mean by sexy? Like strip for him?"

"You think you know how to strip? Just no glitter or baby oil. I learned that lesson the hard way."

"I think I can do. Meg and Ruby made me watch Magic Mile with them once."

"You strip him too." She tells him.

"Strip Dean? I have to undress him?" An image of Dean in his boxers was already popping into Castiel's mind.

"Yeah, you're not just his funny little sidekick anymore. If Dean was Batman, would you be Robin? No, you need to take control! I know the Joker took control when Batman put him in the slammer!"

"Because the Joker poisoned all of Gotham's water supply."

"Just wait, Castiel. You might give him some sweet kisses and Dean is gonna want to kick that girl out so you and him can 'Do the Dance with No Pants.'"

"Oh, that would be great." Cas smiled.

"Ooh, just wait! You two will actually have feelings for each other and you'll get married! You guys will have the most adorable, adoptive Vietnamese babies!"

"Vietnamese? Charlie, take it easy."

"Well you already turned down that guy, Balthazar for Dean. That guy was kinda cute and you seemed really interested in him."

"But I told you that I'm in love with Dean. I figured it out already."

"Just trust me on this one, Cas. Words don't always mean a thing, but body language says it all." Charlie jokingly shakes her hips making Cas laugh.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Cas," Dean stops him. "Look I'm sorry for even bringing—"<p>

Cas cuts him off. "Dean, I change my mind. I wanna go through with it."

Dean's eyes widen looking at his fake boyfriend. "Are you high again? I'm sorry for giving that stuff last time and I will never again only because you sat in my car naked and covered in bees."

"No, not that, Dean. I agree on this three-way plan."

"Are you serious? Cas, don't be messing with me, man." Dean warns him with a stern look on his face.

"I'm not messing with you," he chuckled. "We're boyfriends, remember? If you want me in, then I'm coming with you."

"This is great! Thank you so much!" Dean wraps his arms around Cas and tightly hugs him. "I owe you big time for everything."

Cas pulls back. "Yeah, yeah, you owe me a lot."

"Dude, I could kiss you right now."

For a moment, Castiel gazes at him. "Well we are dating so what's stopping you?"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot." His best friend grab him by the shoulders and gave him a short but passionate kiss. "Mwah!" Dean pulls back leaving a smile on Cas's face.


	11. Toucha Toucha Toucha Touch Me

Castiel was in the library finding books for his book report. He has more to worry about. Tonight he is coming over to Dean's house to discuss their three-way plan. Cas was actually surprised that Dean wanted to plan their special occasion.

Lisa walked past Cas in his lonely table. She stops for a moment and turns back to him. "Hey, Castiel, right?" Lisa says to him.

Speaking to Lisa for the first time surprised Cas. "Oh, Lisa, you're the one who I've been sharing my Dean with," Cas sarcastically remarks.

"Are you mad because of that? He and I didn't do anything. I swear to God." She sits across from him.

"No, no, it's fine," he chuckles. "Just a joke. Lisa, I am completely alright about this threesome."

"Castiel, I don't feel right about this. I mean I don't know Dean that much. Like I don't know why he wears that leather jacket that smells like alcohol and barbecue sauce."

"He got that jacket from his father along with his Impala." Cas explains to her.

"Really? Could you maybe tell me a few more things about Dean? I want to know him better."

"Okay, Lisa. What do you wanna know?"

"Everything about him if you know it. He is your boyfriend."

Cas thinks everything over for a moment. "Dean is really clueless when it comes to pop culture. He didn't know what an Xbox was until last year, and he thought Instagram was a porn site."

"That's a little too weird."

"It's okay. Dean doesn't watch porn all the time. He's a big fan of Batman, Chuck Norris, and all of the Clint Eastwood movies."

"Who's Clint Eastwood?"

"A good actor. Don't tell Dean that I told you this, but he's afraid of flying."

"Flying? Has he ever been on a plane?"

"No, he hasn't. He's alright with spiders, clowns, heights, snakes, and all of that. Planes would scared the fuck out of him."

"Is there anything else?" She chuckled.

"Dean is allergic to cats and he kinda hates dogs from time to time. He used to watch Oprah and he sucks at rock, paper, or scissors. Another thing about Dean is that he loves pie and bacon cheeseburgers. He's into anime, he likes to hunt, and his parents named him after his grandma, Deanna. Dean's favorite song is a tie between Led Zeppelin's 'Ramblin' On' and 'Traveling Riverside Blues.'"

Lisa stares at him surprisingly. "What the fuck does Dean even see in me? You're the one for him. You know all of this about him and I don't even know what color his eyes are."

"Forest green," Cas told her.

"See what I mean? How could he like me when you are his loyal boyfriend?"

He shrugs his shoulders. "Dean is weird, funny, and mean at times, but he's a mostly sweetheart."

"He is. Do you two ever like talk about me?"

"No, not that much. Dean does bring you up sometimes. It's never anything bad."

"Listen, I just need to know something. Are you completely fine with me and Dean?"

He remembered what Dean told him. They have an open relationship. "It's not exclusive. Dean and I are happy together, but we're more like best friends."

"Since we are having this…this, um, little get-together, do you know what he likes?"

"I already told you."

"I meant in bed."

Since he was still a virgin, Cas didn't know everything about sex. "Uh…Dean likes a lot of things. A lot."

"Like what? Is he hot and heavy, or slow and romantic?"

"He's very…gentle. Dean gives lots of kisses and likes to strip for himself and the other person."

"Ooh, sounds kinda hot." Lisa giggles.

"Dean is a real animal. You would never forget it." He figured that he should make Dean sound like a badass.

"Don't think I will. You know what they say. Shy on the streets and sexy under the sheets." Cas laughs at Lisa's little joke.

Across the library was Dean noticing Lisa and Cas talking. The laughter going on between gave a warm feeling in his chest. He didn't like it at all.

* * *

><p>After school, Cas came over to Dean's house. They were gonna plan out their little threesome. At the Winchester household, Cas simply walks through the front door like he lives there.<p>

"Hey, Cas," said Sam. He was in the living room doing his homework.

"Oh, hey, Sam," he replied. "Is Dean here?"

"Yeah, he's in his room. Earlier, he was singing, 'I'm gonna have sex.' Are y'all doing what I think y'all are gonna do?"

"Okay, don't bring this up to Dean. He and I are gonna have a threesome with Lisa Duncan."

Sam's eyes widen. "Loose Lisa? You guys are gonna have threesome with her?"

"Yes, apparently Dean wants that." He looks down at his feet make his sadness noticeable to the young Winchester.

"Dean wants that, but you don't?" Sam asks him.

Cas sighs. "Exactly, Sam. I'm glad that you're the smart one. Your brother is too dumb to realize how upset I am about this."

"You're his boyfriend and you know how Dean is. I'm surprised you even started dating him."

"Well I'm gonna go surprise my man with his burger." Cas walks up the stairs and steps into Dean's room. "Boy Wonder has arrived!"

"Hey, man," Dean said sitting on his bed.

Cas sat in the red beanbag next to the bed and drops his backpack. He places two fountain drinks from Carl's Jr. "I got you a little present," he tells his best friend.

"Is it that Batman Cookie Jar?" asked Dean. "I've been wanting that for Christmas."

"I've got you something even better." Cas pulls out the Carl's Jr bag with two cheeseburgers and two fries.

"Yay!" Dean shouted like a little kid. He snatches the bag and pulls out the burger. "Carl's Jr! Cas, you are the best!"

"Sharing is caring," Cas chuckles taking the bag away to get his food.

It was only in a matter of seconds that Dean takes a bite out of his burger. Cas knew how a simple bacon cheeseburger would make Dean's day. "Were you talking to Lisa in the library?" Dean asked with food in his mouth.

"Yeah," answered Cas. "She and I were talking."

"About what? Honestly, I have never seen you two talk."

"We were talking about you." Cas swallows his food.

"You were talking about me to Lisa? What did she say?"

"Calm down, Dean. She just wanted to get to know both of us better. Since we are gonna have sex all together, we figured that we should know each other more. I didn't spill anything embarrassing."

"Thank God for you, Cas. I would have never been able to gone through with it if it weren't for you."

Cas hides his smile by biting into his burger. "So why do we need to plan this threesome?"

"Well come on, man. Gay guys gotta be hot too. It's like I don't get gays and lady parts. What the fuck do they think is down there? A gnome?"

"So what? You wanna strip each other?"

"Yeah, we should have a little sexy moment for Lisa. Just to be clear, we are not gonna work it on the pole and put body glitter on each other looking like fuckin' pixies."

"How about you take my shirt off first?" Cas suggested looking down in embarrassment.

"Get up, man." Dean stood up.

"Why?" Cas asked.

"We shouldn't just discuss this. We gotta act it out. Just stand up so I can take your shirt."

Castiel did what Dean said and stepped towards him. He stood there in silence as Dean came closer to him. After a moment passed, Dean grabbed the end of Cas's Led Zeppelin T-shirt and slowly pulled it over his head. He drops the shirt on the floor gazing at Cas's naked chest.

"Damn, Cas, you got buff," Dean compliments him.

That little comment made Cas's heart accelerate. "Well I'm not the scrawny boy you grew up with anymore."

"But you still smell dirt and Chinese Food." Dean added.

"So what do I do now?" Castiel curiously asks.

"You take my shirt off too." He tells him.

Before he could undress him, Cas takes a deep breath in. He pulls Dean's button-up shirt off and drops it. Then, he ran his hands around his waist and yank his shirt over his head. After dropping his shirt to the floor, Cas took a moment to look at Dean's glorious abs and chest. A wave of heat spread through him as he continued to look at Dean.

"Now what do I do?" Cas asked.

Dean nodded. "You kiss me."

Cas had the biggest smile on his face. Before he could lean in, Dean places his hand over his mouth and kisses the top of his hand. Dean quickly pulls back leaving Cas upset.

"There!" Dean says. "We kiss and then it's Lisa's turn."

"Right," Cas says under his breath. He bends over and grabs his shirt to put it on.

"I really wish you could be there." Dean puts his shirt back on.

A bell chimed in Castiel's head. "Uh…wouldn't I already be there?"

"Cas, you understand the plan, right? We do that, and you make up an excuse to leave, and Lisa and I have sex together. Wait, Cas, did you think that we were really gonna have a threesome?"

His heart shattered into pieces. Cas figured that he should make up a lie. "The Chinese food," he blurted out.

"Uh?" asked Dean.

"The Chinese food is really getting to me. I tell Lisa that and I will leave. You will have your moment, my friend."

Dean then pulls him into a tight embrace. "Thank you for everything, Cas. If there's anything you want, just tell me. I'd give you the moon if I could."


	12. Three's Not Company

"So let me get this straight," said Charlie. "Dean expects you to make up an excuse and leave."

The two friends were walking down the hall talking about the previous night between Castiel and Dean. "That's what he wants," Cas tells her.

"So…how was the whole plan? Did you feel anything about him?"

Cas stops for a moment and leans up against the wall. "I loved it, Charlie." He murmurs. "When Dean took my shirt off, I felt incredible. When I took his shirt off, I couldn't help but stare at him like a blind man seeing the entire world for the first time. I wanted to kiss him and I wanted him to touch me so bad. It was like nothing else mattered, and it was just me and Dean."

Charlie blinked her eyes. "You really do love him. Dean is such an asshole!"

"Hey, he is not." Cas defends his best friend.

"He is, Cas. Dean is selfish and uses you to get his way. I feel so bad because you love that motherfucker."

"Nobody knows him like I do. I just wish he would open his eyes and see me like that."

"You can't let him boss you around anymore, Cas. You need to put your foot down!"

"Charlie, you're scaring me."

"Do something to make him wanna make you stay."

"Like what? What do you want me to do? Demand that I stay?"

Charlie clutches his shoulders. "Take control and show your sexy side. You show Dean that you are no longer the Garfunkel to his Simon. Everybody likes it when their person takes control."

"He doesn't even want me there to begin with. I'll try my best. We got a motel room for tonight."

"This better be worth it. I just know you're gonna be like 'toucha toucha toucha touch me!'" Charlie playfully tickles Cas.

He laughs in response. "I wanna be dirty!"

"Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me!"

"Creature of the night!" Cas exclaims.

Gabriel stops by them. "Get a room, Homos," he scoffs.

Both of them stop and turned to him. "Hey, Gabe, I saw a unicorn running off with your pot of lucky charms," Charlie jokes.

"Oh, yeah? You just missed the crazy train heading to Lesbos Island. Don't worry you might get the next one."

"First of all, that doesn't count as a joke because you can't take a train to an island, dumbass," Cas interrupted.

"And I heard that you and Winchester are finally gonna do it."

"Who told you?" Cas demanded.

"I have my sources. I bet when you get to second base, you wouldn't even know what to do with it."

"How do I know that you wouldn't know either?"

"Ooh, burn, Bro. Don't forget protection or else you're gonna have a demonic child popping out of your scrotum."

"Why? Ella didn't use it."

"Okay, that's enough," Charlie interrupts them. "Gabe, why don't you slip into something more comfortable? Like a coma?"

"Alright, I won't take your lunch money today, Cas." chuckled Gabriel. "Only because you have Peppermint Patty as your new bodyguard. Hasta la vista, Ass-tiel!" Gabe starts walking away.

"What an evil, little dick," Charlie says.

"I live with him and he's worse than that." Castiel said.

"And Peppermint Patty wasn't lesbian. She was just athletic. It was Marcy who was the lesbian."

* * *

><p>After school, Dean went to pick up his little brother from the middle school. "Hey, Sammy," he said. "How was school?"<p>

"I just beaned Dirk the Jerk during dodgeball," Sam tells him.

"That's my boy." He laughed.

"By the way, I found a receipt in the living room about a suite at the Fitzpatrick Hotel. You know anything about that?"

Dean nearly snapped once he said that. "Okay, you got me, Sam. I'm taking Cas there because…he and I…are gonna—"

"Have a threesome with Lisa Duncan," Sam finishes the sentence.

"How do you know about that?"

"Don't get mad at your boyfriend but he told me. Cas didn't look really happy."

"What do you mean, Sam? Are you reading his mind? Being telekinetic and crap."

"It's telepathic. I knew you want to have a threesome, but Cas doesn't."

"Hey, he agreed to it. Plus, Cas isn't even gonna be there."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Dean, you do understand the meaning of a threesome? Three people?"

"Sam, I'm gonna tell you the truth. Cas and I are faking it."

"Faking what?"

"He and I are not really dating. They just thought we were and we went along with it."

"And you wanna have a threesome with him and Lisa?"

"He's gonna leave so I can have sex with Lisa."

"Dean, you are an idiot. Did you ask Cas if he wanted to or did you just force him?"

"I never forced him to do what I say."

"It sounds like he's your flying monkey and he's just lying because that's what you expect him to do."

"Sam, Cas is my best friend and I can tell when he's upset."

"You couldn't even tell that day Cas was choking on his taco. All you did was pat him on the back and he spits it out."

"How was I supposed to know that he was choking?"

"My point is that think about him instead of thinking about yourself for once, Dean."

* * *

><p>Later on, in the evening, Dean and Cas were finally at the hotel. They each paid for half of the room and it was worth the price. After arriving to their suite, they awkwardly sat on the bed with Lisa between them.<p>

"I, um, love the room," Lisa brought up. "It's really nice. You guys went all out for this special occasion."

"Well we wanted to make this really special," said Dean. "I personally would make this worth everything. Cas and I are very excited, aren't we, Sweetie Pie?"

"Yeah, we are," Cas agreed. "I like your dress, Lisa."

"Oh, thank you, Cas. I got it at Forever 21."

"That's lovely. I never been in that store. I can never dress myself."

"I hate how people think gay guys know fashion. I promise never to be stereotypical about you two."

"Oh, it's fine. I only have one pair of shoes and it's these dirty converses here." Cas shows Lisa his feet.

She giggles. "Only one pair?"

Dean wasn't smiling like the both of them. "You know what? Let me get the champagne."

He stood up and walked over to the table. Dean opened the bottle and pour it in three glasses. Then, he handed the other two glasses to Lisa and Castiel.

"To us," said Dean.

"And to threesomes," Cas quickly added. All three of them cling their glasses together and took a sip of the wine.

"I'll put on some music." Dean got up and walked over to his iPod connected to the stereo. He turns it on and quickly switched it off once it started playing a song. "That wasn't Neil Diamond. Oh, here we go." The iPod started playing the song Feels Like the First Time.

Dean nervously stood there looking at Cas and Lisa sitting on the bed. Since nothing was happening yet, Castiel figured that it was time for him to shine.

"Is this a staring contest or a threesome?" Cas stands up and removes his shirt. He proudly stands shirtless with both of Lisa and Dean's eyes glued on him. The plan was obviously working since Dean's jaw was wide open.

"Wow," gasped Lisa. "He's really hot when he's in control."

Cas looks back at Lisa and back at Dean. "Let's do this, Dean."

Once he gained control of himself, Dean walks over to Cas. "This is so intense," he said breathlessly. "I don't know if I can make it."

"Just relax," Cas whispers. "We start together and we end together. Now let's get rid of that shirt."

Cas ran his hands up Dean's chest slowly pushing his his green shirt off his shoulders. Then, Castiel pulls the black t-shirt over Dean's head and drops it. The sight of shirtless Dean caused Cas to tentatively run his fingers up his best friend's chest.

"Your turn," Cas breathes.

It took Dean a moment to relax. Finally, he unbuttons Cas's jeans and gently yanks them down. Castiel lifts one leg at a time allowing Dean to pull his pants off his feet. Once the pants were off, Dean stands back and clutches Cas's hips pulling him closer to his body. Feeling the vibrations of pleasure flow through him, Cas leans in and gently kisses Dean.

A lot of things ran through Castiel's mind. He was standing there shirtless kissing Dean, his best friend in the entire world. It would've felt better if Lisa wasn't sitting on there watching them make out in front of her.

Dean pulls back and whispers, "Wow."

"I know, right." Cas smiles. _If only this moment would last a lifetime_, he thought.

"Okay, it's your turn, Lisa." Dean says.

Lisa clears her throat for a moment. She stands up and walks toward them. When both Dean and Cas expecting her to kiss Dean, she didn't.

To their surprise, Lisa walks pass Dean and towards Cas. She passionately kisses him. Cas was too shocked to even kiss her back.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Dean snapped at them. "Get off him!"

Lisa pulls back and turns to Dean. "What's the matter, Dean?"

"What do you—You know what? I can't do this!" Dean grabs his black shirt and puts it on. He opens the door and slams it leaving Cas and Lisa staring at the door in confusion.


	13. About the Other Night

"Get off him" were the last words Cas heard from Dean before he stormed out of the motel and left. He didn't know what else to do after the incident. Cas just put his clothes back on and walked Lisa home.

In the velvet darkness, Cas awkwardly looks down at his feet. Lisa, who was walking next to him, said, "Castiel, have you and Dean done it yet?"

"Uh…not really," he answers. "He just wanted to lost it to the both of us."

"Why would he just run out like that?"

Cas shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know. He's the one who wanted this anyways."

"At least you guys had your special moment together. Have you ever been that close to him before?"

"No, can I be honest with you Lisa? I love that moment so much that I wish you weren't there."

"Yeah, I'm sorry for ruining it."

"You didn't do anything wrong. It may have been my fault."

"Your fault?" She chuckles. "Yeah, for being too sexy!"

Cas blushes. "Stop it."

"Oh, come on, I saw how happy you were when he took your pants off. Castiel, I never knew you could be that sexy when you're in control."

"Well I do what I do and that happens."

"You were really into it, weren't you? I could totally see how Dean was. He had the most surprised look on his face."

"Yeah, I love that face he makes."

"Here's my house." Lisa stops at the two-story, red house with a garden of flowers in the front. She then turns back and hugs Castiel. "I am so sorry. I hope you two make up."

"Thank you, Lisa." Cas simply hugs her back.

After that, he walked back home. Tears filled his eyes as Dean continued to pop into his head. Castiel wasn't really bothered by the darkness or the dogs barking at him as he walked by.

He simply couldn't get the memory out of his head. Dean looked at him the way he looks at pie and Cas just loved the look on his face. The sound of Dean's beating heart was practically jumping out of his chest. But Castiel couldn't believe that Dean abandoned him after sharing an innocent kiss with Lisa.

When he finally got to his house, the lights were off and there was no one around. Castiel quietly walked up the stairs and got into his bedroom.

For the rest of the night, Cas laid in his bed thinking about that beautiful moment he had with Dean. He remembered how nervous yet excited he was as Dean was taking his pants off for him. It was the best feeling in the world for Cas. He couldn't even sleep without seeing Dean's face in his mind every time he closes his eyes.

Now he was in his room listening to Beth by KISS. It was the one slow song that he loved. Cas wanted to ignore the entire world forever.

His door opens. It wasn't Gabe or his father. "I'm back," said Dean.

"Dean?" Cas mumbles. "What are you doing here?"

"I had some time to think." Dean sat on the edge of his bed.

"Think about what?"

"I'm trying to get into Harry Potter. I don't know why Sam likes that magic shit with Ron, Hermione, and Dumbledork."

"Dumbledore." Cas corrects him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Dean mutters. Castiel could easily tell that Dean didn't want to discuss the previous night.

"You walked out on us." Cas blurted out. "What's wrong? I had to walk Lisa home and myself home in the middle of the night."

"You walked Lisa home? Why would you do that?"

"Why wouldn't I? It was the middle of the night. I wasn't gonna let her go by herself."

"Okay, at least she's home and well. Cas, we need to end our fake relationship."

A wrecking ball slammed into his head. "Break up? Why do you wanna break up?"

"Cas, this whole fake relationship is getting way out of hand. Look where it's gotten us. We're lying to everybody and people are gonna hurt."

"People were already getting hurt in the first place, Dean. Everybody is now gonna remember us as the gay homecoming kings."

"You know what that say. Heroes are remembered. Legends never die."

"So you wanna announce it to everyone that we broke up?"

"We have to come up with some kind of lie."

"Another lie? Dean, what is it with you and lying?"

"Do you wanna tell the truth, Cas? Tell everybody that we were just faking it the entire time? Imagine the shit that will happen."

"Dean, we pretended to be gay. We should've never done this in the first place."

"Hey, I'm trying to fix this. You wanna help or not."

"Okay, we will do it."

Cas couldn't talk to Dean about that night. He couldn't even tell why Dean was mad at him and Lisa for kissing. Honestly, Cas didn't really like kissing Lisa. He only kissed her back because he was imagining her as Dean. Dean was all Castiel could think of during that one magical moment.

Now that he has to end his fake relationship, Cas couldn't be anymore upset than this. He loved being in a "relationship" with Dean even though Dean was being a selfish, narcissistic jerk. Castiel couldn't stand that part of Dean much longer. It was the real Dean that he loved more than anything else.

On the next day, Cas completely ignored Dean. He didn't want to talk to him since he didn't feel so into it today. Cas decided to hang out with Charlie.

"So he walked out?" asked Charlie.

"Yes, now he wants to break up our fake relationship," Cas informs her.

"Poor thing. I am so gonna find Dean and kick him in his dingo!"

"Charlie, that won't solve anything."

"Why can't you tell him the truth?"

"Why? So he can be disgusted and never want to speak to ever again? I know that that's gonna happen."

"I can't argue with this anymore. I am officially against Destiel. You wanna know why? Dean is nothing but a horny, narcissistic bastard who cares about himself."

"Don't talk about him like that." He warns Charlie.

"I'm sorry, but it's the truth. He probably is just gonna use you for the rest of your life."

"This was the one time Dean has ever used me. He's been my best friend since we were six years-old. Dean may be selfish now, but he really does care."

"How did you two even meet in the first place?"

Cas takes a deep breath. "It was in kindergarten. I was on the playground with my cousin, Anna. We were at the top of the monkey bars and we saw the one boy about to picks fight with this mean guy, Alistair. Anna distracted him and I looked down at that boy and told him to give me his hand. I grabbed his hand and pulled him up to the top of the monkey bars. His name was Dean."

"It was almost like you were pulling him out of hell." Charlie commented.

"Yes, exactly like that."

"So what are you gonna do? You and Dean are just gonna stay friends like nothing ever happen?"

"He and I are just gonna take a break."

"What?" A female voice from behind them shrieked. "Destiel is breaking up?!"

"No, no, no, no!" Cas tried to calm her down. "Not what I said!"

"I am so spreading this around!" The girl runs off before Cas could stop her.

He turns back to Charlie. "Oh, shit. What did I just do?"

Charlie checks her phone for a moment. "You just told everybody that you and Dean are breaking up."

"How the hell—"

She cuts him off. "It's on Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, and even Tumblr. Everybody now thinks you two are over."

"Doesn't anybody have anything else better to do?!"

"Apparently not because the news about your breakup now has a bunch of comments."

"Oh, God! This can't end well!"


	14. Rumor Has It

"Everybody knows about us breaking up," Dean says. He and Cas were in the restrooms talking about the news.

"I didn't mean to blurt it out in the open," Cas explains to him. "We need to think of something fast. Principal Lancaster is already trying to set up appointments to visit the guidance counselor. Apparently, gay couple breakups are more serious than straight couple breakups."

"We just need to figure out a good reason to break up. How about this? You ready for it?"

"Hit me with your best shot."

"I want kids and you don't." Dean suggested.

He frowns at him. "Dean, we're in high school." Cas reminds him.

"So what? We can't adopt the cutest African children in the world."

The stupid questions Dean ask make Cas groaned, "Why would we even adopt African babies?"

"Does race have to matter?"

"That is not a reason, Dean. That's just plain bullshit."

"Okay, okay. We…want to go to different colleges."

"Colleges? We're sophomores! We don't give a fuck about college."

"Already, Smartass. You think of something while I sit on my ass like what you're doing right now."

Cas quickly stands up and throws his backpack over his arm. "Why do we need to break up anyway? Is this about what happened last night?"

Dean looks down at his feet. "I don't wanna talk about that."

"This isn't gonna go away, Dean. Lisa and I were really worried about you."

"Look what happened happened, Cas. It's none of your business so just leave it alone."

"None of my business? I was there, Dean. If I was there, then it's my business too."

"Why does it even matter to you? I was nervous and I freaked out. It was a huge mistake."

"You're the one who wanted us to have a threesome. Lisa wanted her special moment with you and she hated ruining our special moment."

"When did she say that?"

"The other night when I was just walking her home."

Dean gave him a look. "You two talk about me? What the fuck, Cas? Since when are you and Lisa such best friends?"

"She's not my best friend. You are and you know that."

"Yeah, I do. I just think it's weird that you talk to Lisa like you're such good friends. I thought you didn't like her at all because you think she's the whore."

"Hey, she's not a whore. Lisa is actually good person. I gave her a chance and she's the sweetest person in the world."

"Well I like her and…" Dean's voice stops.

Cas finally figured it out. "You don't want me to hang out with her? Okay, I get it."

"No, not like that, man." Dean assures him.

"It's fine. I'm not into her, but she thinks of me as your boyfriend. When you're with her, I will stay away. I'll never talk to her ever again for your sake."

"Cas, stop. That's not what I want. You know that I never had a girlfriend and I was spending a lot time with Lisa. But Cas, you will always come first before Lisa."

"Always?" He asked Dean.

"Always." Dean promised him.

A smile grew on Cas's face. His heart felt like it grew twice its size knowing that he comes first before Lisa to Dean. "By the way, sorry for bothering you about what happened."

"Don't worry about it. It won't be the last. It just wasn't the right time to do it with Lisa."

After that, Cas headed to fourth period, which was biology. He sat next to Garth and Becky.

"So, Cas, is it true that you and Dean broke up because you want a sex-change operation?" Garth asks him.

"What?" Castiel shrieks. "No, Garth! Who told you that?"

"Yolanda, the lunch lady." He answers.

"Ugh!" He groans. Cas buries his face in his hands and looks back up at his friends. "Why is this anyone else's business?"

"Things happen, Cas," Becky says. "Everybody spreads rumors and nothing is ever true. Are you and Dean actually over?"

"We got in a fight, Becky. That's all and this is making us fight even more."

"Honestly, Cas, all of us think you and Dean would last."

"It's true," agreed Garth. "I mean I look at the two of y'all and I just think of Bert and Ernie."

"Garth, Bert and Ernie aren't gay," Cas told him.

"Neither was Elton John when he made the song Valerie."

"Look, guys, Dean and I are still together. He makes me happy and none of these rumors are true."

"How exactly do you feel about Dean?" Becky asked him.

It took him a moment to think. "He's the best thing to ever happen to me. Dean always puts a smile on my face. He's not perfect, but neither am I. Dean and I are infinite together."

"It's more than that, man," chuckled Garth. "I think you're in love with him."

Garth's little comment gave cas butterflies in his stomach. He already figured that he had more than just a crush on Dean. The one thing he never expected was for it to be true love. The feeling inside of him made sick to his stomach yet happier than ever.

"Well yeah, I guess I am in love with him." Cas blushes in embarrassment. He didn't say anything else until the bell rang.

Once Cas walks out the door, a crowd of people immediately came towards him.

"Castiel, is it true that you and Dean had a threesome with Lisa Duncan?" One of them asked him.

"Wait, what?" Cas murmured. He couldn't tell what was happening. He just knew what they were talking about.

"Are you two breaking up or not?"

"Did y'all have sex with Lisa?"

"Is Lisa Duncan the reason why y'all broke up?"

At the moment, Castiel couldn't hear anything but his rapid heartbeat. The beat was so loud that it nearly crushed his eardrum. Cas took off running from everybody. Everybody was following him as well wanting answers from him.

He quickly turns the corner and stops. A sudden figure startles him from the side. "Charlie," he gasped, "am I so glad to see you!"

"Is it true?" She calmly asked.

"Please don't believe anything, Charlie."

"Obviously, you're telling me a bunch of crap since you slept with my best friend."

"No, I didn't, Charlie. Remember I told you that Dean is sneaking around some girl? That girl was Lisa."

"My Lisa? My best friend in the entire world? Dean is into her?"

"Yes, it's true. She and I got along well when Dean wanted us to do the threesome. After I made a move on Dean, she comes over and kisses me. Dean freaks about it and now he wants to break up."

"I'm sorry, Cas. Now you have to fix this."

"Fix this? I don't know what to do. Dean is making up all the plans here."

"Why are you letting him do this? Dean is just gonna make himself looking better than you. That's all he wants."

"I have to help Lisa and Dean. People need to get over this crap. It's none of their business to begin with."

"It's high school. What did you expect? I just can't believe Lisa would do this. She swore that she would never be with any guy who's in a relationship."

"She must've said that she would never be with a guy who had a girlfriend. Dean doesn't have a girlfriend nor a boyfriend."

"Does she even know how you feel about him?"

"We agreed to sharing Dean. Lisa told me that she does feel bad because she knows that I have feelings for him. She still thinks I'm just Dean's boyfriend." Cas leans up against the wall and slides down to sit.

Charlie sits on the floor next to him. "You really do love him, don't you?"

"I wish that I don't, but I do," he mutters. "You know that everyday I think about how I'm gonna tell him and how he reacts? I think of the best and I think of the worst."

"How did you picture the happy one?"

"I tell him that I love him and he kisses me. We go on dates, become boyfriends, we get married, and grow old together."

"What about the sad one?"

For a moment, Cas paused to get his thoughts straight. "I tell him I love him. He tells me he loves me too…but not like that. Dean is just gonna get grossed out and kick me out of life a-and remember me as the ex-best friend who's in love with him."

"You're in love with your best friend. Dean is a lucky bastard because he's loved by you, Castiel. If he doesn't feel that way about you, you deserve so much better than him."

"Thank you, Charlie." He rests his head on her shoulder.


	15. Best Friends For-Never

Lisa looks at her locker, which was covered in graffiti. The words "Slut" or "Whore" written on there just broke her heart. Ever since someone spread the lies about her supposed threesome with Dean and Cas, people gave her a hard time. It was either they gave her dirty looks or tell her something hurtful.

A familiar redhead walked up to her. "Charlie," Lisa said her name.

"You need to tell me the truth, Lisa," said Charlie.

"Char—" Lisa tries to talk her out of it.

"I thought we were best friends and that we tell each other everything. I know about your miscarriage and you know that I'm a lesbian. How come I can't know this truth?"

"You wanna know the truth? Dean and I didn't sleep together. Neither did me and Castiel."

"Dean is the guy you've been telling me about? The one who you've been seeing this entire time?"

"I know it sounds bad, but Charlie, I can't help it. Sex is not the only thing I want from Dean. I think I may actually have feelings for him."

"Lisa!" gasped Charlie. An image of Cas crying flashed into her head. "You promised, Lis. You swore that you would never get with a guy who's already taken."

"I know, but I never be with a guy who has a girlfriend."

"But if he has a boyfriend, it's not the same."

"You don't think that I feel guilty enough? Dean wants me and I don't understand because he has a boyfriend."

"Maybe because Dean is two-timing bastard. This is all his fault."

"How dare you blame Dean for this entire mess? This is not his fault to begin with!"

"Somehow he has the thing to make my two favorite people in the world fall in love with him. I don't understand what Cas or you could ever see in him. Dean is such a jackass!"

"Leave him alone, Charlie!" Lisa quickly defends Dean.

"Why would you stay on his side? He's hurting you and Cas."

"Nobody can hurt me, Charlie. People can say whatever they want and I won't give a fuck."

"Oh, really? What about your new reputation as the slut who broke up Destiel?"

"Why are you even getting mad at me? What does it matter to you anyways?"

"What? I can't worry about my two best friends?"

Lisa gave her a look. "Two best friends?"

"I didn't say that." Charlie quickly added.

"Since when were you such BFFs with Castiel? You told me that I was your one and only best friend."

"I was helping him. He was really confused about his feelings for Dean."

"So you decided to help him instead of me?"

"That is not true, Lisa. You know that you come first before anyone else."

"Apparently not, Charlie. You were befriending a gay guy, which confuses me to see a lesbian and a gay guy be friends."

The anger inside just made her blurt out, "At least I wasn't screwing around with his boyfriend."

"This is my fault, Charlie. It's none of your business. If it's my problem, then stay out of it!"

"Fine, I might as well stay out of your life!" Charlie storms out of the hallway leaving Lisa in tears.

* * *

><p>At his locker, Dean was getting his notebook until a hand slams his locker shut. It was none other than Gabriel.<p>

"Dude, what the hell?!" Dean exclaims. "You could've chopped off my fingers!"

"Ooh, such a drama queen," joked Gabe. "By the way, thanks to your little threesome rumors now everybody hates you."

"Like I give a fuck." Dean mutters.

"I know you give fuck about your so-called reputation. I know Cas doesn't. Also, I know you two were just faking it so you can go fuck around with Lisa."

Moments later, Dean figures it out. "You heard us in the restroom, didn't you?"

"What can I say? I'm as sneaky as a fox, bitch."

"How dare you do that to Lisa? How dare you even do that to Cas?"

"This is just karma for you, Deanno. You're just using Cas like you always do."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Ever since we were thirteen years-old and I met you idiots, I see the way you treat him. You train him like your little sidekick, who always goes along with your plans so you can get he attention and shit and Cas gets nothing."

"You don't tell me how I treat Cas. Your parents may be getting married to each other, but I am more of a brother to him than you will ever be."

"There you go again. You think you're the better man. At least I don't use my best friend to get what I want. Even I did use Cas, I think about him first."

"I have known him ever since we were five years-old. Were you there for him when people picked on him? I punched two guys in the faces who tripped Cas in the hallway. I was there for him when his mom died and I was there for him when his dad going through his drunk phase."

"And you still think you deserve him?" Gabe took one step closer to Dean. "Dude, you can die a thousand times…and you still don't deserve him." Finally, he walks away leaving Dean alone.

* * *

><p>Castiel couldn't handle the rumors anymore. Everybody kept asking him and he simply ignores them. On his way to fourth period, he accidentally bumped into Lisa.<p>

"Oh, Lisa, I'm sorry," he said. He then notices her red face and watery eyes. "Hey, are you okay?"

"No, I'm not," she whimpered. "This is the worst day of my life. Everybody is being so mean to me."

"Lisa, we didn't say anything. I wouldn't do that. I am so sorry."

"I know neither of you would. Charlie is even mad at me."

Cas was a bit confused by that. He has never seen Charlie mad. He knew her as one of the most positive people he's ever met. "Why? You two are the greatest friends I ever met."

"She's disappointed in me because she and I made a promise that we would both never be with anyone who has a girlfriend. And I guess it's the same with boyfriends apparently."

"Hey, you weren't helping Dean cheat on me. We were sharing him, remember?"

"It doesn't matter. Castiel, I'm sorry because I didn't feel guilty when I was seeing Dean behind your back. I am so sorry."

"None of this is your fault. It's my fault. Somebody must've heard it in the restroom when Dean and I were talking."

"Did you two break up?" She asked him.

"No, we're just fighting right now. All the rumors and lies are making us fight." He didn't know exactly what to say. Not even Cas knows if Dean and him were still friends or not.

"Well that sucks. Could do me a favor? Please talk to Charlie for me. I just feel bad because I'm really starting to like Dean."

Those words made Castiel's heart shattered into a hundred pieces. His feelings for Dean were much stronger than he expected. The more he tried to deny them the more they grew. "Of course you do. Dean is a very lovable person."

"I just don't think he's ever gonna love me as much as he loves you."

"Just come here." Cas pulls Lisa into a tight embrace. He felt like crying as well. He knows that Dean love him but not the same way as he does.

Unexpectedly, Dean stopped from across the hall. A glimpse of Lisa and Cas hugging made his heart drop into his stomach. It brought back the memory of them kissing in the motel room. He remember how hurt and betrayed he felt at that moment.

Dean stomps to find one person. All the anger inside of him was releasing the ugly side of Dean. Finally, he finds Meg at her locker.

"I need to tell you something, Meg," Dean said.

"You have to say for my Tumblr page," she asked. "Everybody has been dying for an interview with one of you. We wanna know why y'all broke up."

"You wanna know why Cas and I broke up? I just couldn't handle Cas's sex addiction anymore!"


	16. Faking Up is Hard to Do

Cas saw Dean sitting inside the impala. He decided to get in the car with him. They were silent for a moment.

"What were you thinking?" asked Cas. "Why would you tell them that?"

"I don't know." Dean shrugged his shoulders. "It just came out."

"Why would you tell them that I have a sex addiction? Are you out of your mind?"

"I saw you holding Lisa." Dean blurts out.

"Lisa? This is about her now? While you were making up more lies, she was crying because everybody has been giving her a hard time. I was just comforting her."

"Well you had your hands on her like the other night."

"Oh, so this is what it's about? You got mad at me for that?"

"Yes, because you're not supposed to be kissing my girl."

"I didn't kiss her. Lisa kissed me. What was I supposed to do? Push her?"

"It looked like you were really enjoying it."

"So you were jealous, uh? You were fuckin' jealous that I was getting along with Lisa."

"Yeah, I was! You two were getting really close and I just know that something was going on between y'all."

"You are a fucking idiot!" Cas snapped at him.

"And you are the worst friend ever!" Dean yells back.

That insult released the anger inside of Cas. "Dean Winchester, you can call me whatever you want. But a bad friend is not okay with me. Would a bad friend pretend to be your boyfriend so you two can be popular? I would, Dean. I risked everything for you."

"I was just trying to fix things so everything would go back to normal."

"This isn't normal! What did you expect to happen? We break up, you get Lisa, and I get whatever girl I want."

Dean smirks, "You read my mind."

"I don't wanna be dating some girl. No girl is gonna want to date me. They all think I'm gay because of you."

"Just say you're bi like me. Lisa might have a friend."

"A friend? What is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with you? You've been acting so weird lately."

"Weird? I'm upset because you have been taking advantage of me."

"Advantage? How can you say that? I'm doing this for the both of us. You wanted this too!"

"Yeah, but I was stupid to forget that you were only doing this for you and I get nothing out of it except misery."

"Quit your complaining, Cas! All of you've done is whine and complain. Why can't you do something else for once?"

The temper scale in Castiel's mind finally cracked. "You know what? I'm done, Dean. I came out to my family, our friends, the whole school, and the entire world because of you. And I'm a bad friend because I did stupid things that you wanted me to do in order to keep you happy? Now you want me to be your fake ex-boyfriend so you can go screw around with Lisa. You are so obsessed with her and you think that she loves you. Lisa is the only word that ever comes out of your mouth. News flash, Dean! She only knew that you existed because she thinks you're gay!"

"You take that back, you son of a bitch!"

"Is that what you want me to do? I'm not your slave or your flying monkey anymore! I'm your best friend and I am not gonna do stupid things for you anymore! You don't even appreciate it!"

"Because you're my best friend and you're supposed to do stupid things for me!"

"I gave everything up for you! And this is what you give me?!"

They both grew silent looking at each other. After hearing those harsh words they said to each other, none of them knew what else to say.

"So what now?" asked Dean.

"Let's break up for real." Cas gets out of the impala slamming the door shut.

In the heat of the moment, Dean gets out of the car and yells at his best friend, "You're being stupid!"

"Why do you care?!" Castiel shouts back. "I'm not your boyfriend anymore! You got what you wanted!" At last, Cas turns back and walks away.

For the rest of the day, both of them completely ignore one another. They wouldn't talk to each other or even look at each other. Most of their friends couldn't even stand their awkward silence between them. Garth and Kevin were trying to lighten them up while Becky was too nervous to be around them that she nearly threw up.

After school, Dean would always drive Cas home. Instead, Cas decided to walk back home even though his house was far from school.

He walked into his house and dropped his backpack on the couch in his living room. His dad wasn't home so it must've just been him.

"Castiel?" A female voice called his name. Ella came out of the kitchen with the dish towel in her hand.

"Oh, hi, Ella," he said.

"Sweetheart, did you walk home from school?"

"Uh, yeah, I did. Me and Dean got in a fight and…we're over."

"How much are y'all over?"

"No longer boyfriends, best friends, nor brothers."

"I am so sorry, Honey. You can't let this little thing come in between y'all. When you start a relationship with someone, then you see the real side of them."

"I know, I know. Dean was just taking advantage of me. I was too much in love with him to realize how arrogant and selfish he was."

"Castiel, we all know how Dean is. There's one thing I know and it's that he really does care about you."

"Then why does he have to be like this? I wish he would stop being like that."

Both of them say down on the couch. "Most people can't help it, Cas. When they get all the attention, they feel so great and powerful. But I know the Dean wanted to do all of that with you."

"He doesn't even know how much I love him." He mumbles.

"Do you love him the same way he loves you?"

The question made Cas's whole world die. "Probably not. Sometimes it's like he acts like he's into me, but I can tell when he's just acting like it."

"I'm so sorry, Castiel. I'm sure Dean means well."

He sat up on the couch. "Ella, is it possible to be in love with someone you're close to and they don't love you back?"

His future step-mom nods her head. "I don't know how to answer that. Some people fall in love, others were meant to be together."

"So I guess I'm just a fool in love with my best friend," breathed Cas. "Story of my life."

"Castiel, love is a lot of things. I fell in love with Gabriel's father before your dad. We went through many joyful, painful, sad, and crazy memories. After twelve years of all that, I got a phone call from his lawyer. He left me for a young, sexy stewardess. A stranger had to tell me that my marriage was over. Then, I met your dad…and I felt that certain zing."

"You felt it too, didn't you? I had that same thing happen to me when Dean kisses me."

Ella simply smiles. "Dean loves you as well. Probably not the way you do, but he does love you. No matter what you two do or who you become, you and Dean are always gonna need each other."

"I do need him. He's my best friend and the most important person in my life. I'm not gay and I'm not straight. I'm in love with Dean and I have to accept it."

"I'm so proud of you, Castiel. I wish that Dean could've returned those feelings. I couldn't have asked for a better person to love you than him."

At that moment, Cas's eyes started watering a bit. He manages to fight back the tears.

* * *

><p>"Dean, Becky just texted me that you and Cas broke up," said Sam. "What the hell happened?"<p>

Before saying something, Dean sat on his little brother's bed while Sam sat in his desk chair. "Well, Sammy, it's complicated," he said. "Something you wouldn't understand."

"I'm all ears, man." Sam told him.

Dean takes a deep breath in. "Cas is pissed off at me so is Lisa. I hurt everybody and people are believing shit. I told everybody that Cas had a sex addiction because I saw him hugging Lisa. And to top that off, I just lost the best relationship I ever had."

"Come on, Dean. Lisa's not the only girl out there."

"I was talking about Cas." Dean admitted to his brother.

"Oh, yeah, your fake ex-boyfriend. I can't believe you two are fighting over this."

"Hey, I hate to admit it but he's right. Cas is always right. I am such a dumbass!"

"No, you're not. You just hurt him, Dean. Maybe you weren't thinking about him when you were too busy lying to everybody."

"See? This is why you and Cas are the smart ones."

"He's your best friend!"

"So are you! When I'm not here, he hangs out with you."

"But I'm not his best friend. It's obvious that you two can never stay away from each other. Remember when you were nine, you two were fighting who should Batman for Halloween. You two fought about for a few days and then you both decided to change your costumes. He was Robin and you were the Joker because you both let me be Batman."

"Oh, yeah, that was a stupid fight."

"Exactly. You two are fighting over something that you started."

Dean takes a deep breath. "How can I fix it?"

"The only thing you can do…is apologize to him. My plan is that tomorrow you should call Meg for a quick video to put on her stupid Tumblr page of you apologizing to Cas."

"You think that could work?"

"You got a better idea than that?" Sam asked him, knowing his brother's lack of intelligence.

"Okay, I'll do it. Only because I want my best friend back."

"You do love him, don't you, Dean?"

"Of course I do, Sammy. Cas is our brother. I love him like I love you."

Sam could suddenly feel the shattering heart of Castiel. "It's possible that Cas loves you more than you expected."


	17. Heartbreaker

On the next day of school, Cas solemnly entered the school with all eyes on him. He shamefully looks down as he walks up to his locker. The first person to walk up to him was Kevin Tran.

It was fifth grade when he met Kevin. During the summer, Cas and Dean were on the Benchwarmers baseball team. Cas were the star pitcher while Dean was his catcher. One game against the Eagles was a bit tough. A short Asian boy came up to the plate while his own team chanted, "Fanny Tranny! Fanny Tranny! Fanny Tranny!"

Even though Cas felt bad about the teasing he received from his own team, Cas immediately pitched the first two balls. Kevin swung at both of them, making the Eagles laugh at him more.

It was at the moment Cas gave Dean a look. Dean stood up and removed his helmet. "Can I get a timeout?" He asked the umpire.

"Timeout!" The umpire shouted.

Dean sprinted over to Cas and quietly said, "Hey, Cas, I feel bad for the kid."

"So do I," he replied. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Let's do this, man." Dean said. He walks back to his place and looks at the batter. "Hey, what's your name?"

"Kevin," the batter says.

"Kevin, choke up on the bat a little and swing away. Cas is gonna give you an easy ball."

"Okay, I trust you." Kevin nervously chokes up on the bat. After a moment of silence passed, Cas easily pitches the ball. Luckily, Kevin was able to hit the ball and make a home run. That was the day they made a new friend.

"Hey, Cas," Kevin says to him.

"Kevin, I'm surprised that you haven't stared me down like everyone else," Cas responded.

"Just so you know, Cas, I don't think you have a sex addiction. You're the most asexual virgin I've ever met."

Instead of smiling, Cas frowns, "Thanks for the compliment, Kevin."

"Is it really over between you and Dean?" He asked Cas.

"Yes, it is. He's a horny, conceited, selfish, lying dickweed and I'm in love with him."

"Sounds complicated. Like in that Twilight Zone episode where the guy makes a deal with the devil and gets his tongue cut off. And they put it in a jar and it made tongue babies."

The little story Kevin said made Cas looked at him strange. "Okay, maybe not like that."

"I just hope you and Dean can work it out. You two are the best of friends. The thing is that you two will eventually come back together." Cas knew Kevin was the overachiever, but he always knew how sympathetic he could be.

"Yeah, and you'll be flying over Hollywood on your pig, Kev," he sarcastically remarks.

"Castiel, why do you always do this to yourself? Telling yourself and others that you aren't good enough for anything."

"Because this isn't some romantic comedy. It's real life, Kevin. The main guy always gets the girl. He doesn't get his best friend."

"Cas, the love of your life and your best friend are the same thing. The one person who knows you better than you know your own self."

Out of the blue, Becky comes running towards them. "Guys, guys, guys," she panted. "Something major happened!"

"What is it, Becky?" asked Kevin.

"A video on Meg's Tumblr page! Look at it, Cas! It's Dean!" She hands him her phone and Cas presses play.

"Is it on?" Dean asked on the video. "Oh, okay, here it goes. Hey, I'm Dean Winchester and I'm the biggest dumbass you have ever seen. This video is to inform you that none of these rumors are true. Lisa Duncan is not the reason why me and Cas broke up so leave her alone. Lisa didn't do anything. This was my fault. The real reason Cas and I broke up was because I was being conceited and I was being a jerk. I couldn't help it. Ever since I started dating Cas, you all started paying attention to us. I loved it all and I love it too much." Dean paused for a moment. "Cas, if you're watching this, I want you to know that I am so sorry for hurting you. I don't blame you if you never want see me again. This fight is getting out of hand. I would never turn my back on you, Cas. We're family. We need you. I need you, Castiel." Finally, the video ended.

Cas's eyes were watery red after watching that video. It was that moment he knew that he could forgive Dean.

"I do mean something to him," he whispered.

"Cas?" Beck pointed behind him.

He turns around to find Dean looking at him. Cas felt his heart skip a beat. "Dean," he breathed.

"You saw it," he asked him.

"Yes, I did." Cas answers him. "Did you mean every word you said?"

"Of course I did. I'm sorry for being a dickweed."

"No, don't be sorry." Cas assures him.

"No, I am sorry, Cas. If anybody should be apologizing, it should be me. You're not a bad friend. I am the bad friend and you deserve way better than me."

Instead of trying to argue with him, Cas wraps his arms around his neck and pulls him into a tight hug. Dean froze for a moment shocked of this. At last, he wraps his arms around Cas's slim waist.

"I could never ask for anybody better than you, Dean," says Cas. He pulls back and something pops into his head. "There's something that I have to do. Come on!"

Before Dean could ask him anything, Cas grabs hold of his arm and drags him along. Cas was running down the hall with Dean behind him. Finally, he stopped once he saw Charlie and Lisa.

"Oh, hi, guys," said Lisa.

"I have something to say," Castiel informs them. "Dean, I know you have feelings for Lisa and I know Lisa had feelings for you too."

"What?" asked Dean.

"Dean, you just thought that you had feelings for me and I'm okay with that. We just gave it a try and you two really wanna be together."

Dean finally gets what Cas is saying. "Cas, I knew you would find out sooner," he convincingly lied. "I guess it was just some phase."

"Wait you two are just breaking up like that?" Charlie interrupts them.

"Charlie, Dean and I have been thinking about this a lot," Cas explains to her. "We were meant to be brothers. Not boyfriends. I know how much you both like each other and…I'm gonna stop being the thing that's gonna keep y'all apart."

Lisa simply smiles at him. "Thank you, Cas."

"You take care of him, Lisa. Come on, Charlie." The redhead follows Cas as he began walking away.

Unexpectedly, Dean calls out, "Hey, Cas!" Castiel stops and turns back. Before he knew it, Dean ran over and embraces him in his arms. "Thank you for everything, man. I don't know how I could ever repay you."

"That's what best friends are for," mumbled Cas. "I will always be there for you, Dean."

"And I will always love you the most." Dean pulls away and walks back to Lisa. The couple leaves Cas in the middle of the hall staring at them.

Charlie walks up to him and places her hand on his shoulder. "Why did you do that?" She asks him.

"If you love someone, set them free," he simply says. "I'm happy as long as he's happy. Even if he's happy with somebody else."

"I'm sorry, Castiel," said Charlie. "If only you've told him how you felt about him."

"Well it's probably for the best. As long as I still have Dean in my life, it could never be bad."

"So are you sure that you're fine?"

"Yes, if anything, I'm glad that Dean found somebody…that makes him…" His mouth slowly starts to tremble. "…that makes him so fuckin' happy!" Cas weakly fell to his knees and burst into tears.

Charlie quickly sits on the ground and wraps her arms around him. "I am so sorry, Cas."

* * *

><p>After that long day of school, Cas sat on his bed overthinking everything. Breaking up with Dean was so hard for him that he could die. He especially hated how romantic Lisa and Dean were with each other throughout the entire day.<p>

"Hey, Gaywadd," Gabe interrupted his train of thought.

Cas rolls his eyes. "What do you want, Gabe?"

"I just want say how entertaining your little breakup was. Seriously, man. You could be an actor for all we know since you pretended to be gay."

"You are really wanting me to kick your ass, don't you?" Cas grunted.

"As long as you don't fuck my ass, then we're good."

"Who said that I was faking it?" He blurts out.

"What did you say?"

"The only person who's been faking it here is Dean. I wasn't faking it, Gabe."

"So you're gay? You're into guys?"

"I'm into Dean." Cas confesses to him. "Yes, it's true. I'm in love with him and he's with Lisa now. Go ahead, Gabe. Make up all the jokes you got."

Gabe paused for a moment. "I'm not gonna make fun of you, Cas."

"Wait what?"

"Cas, I'm not gonna pick on you because you're in love with Dean. I know I'm mean to you and all, but that's the line that I would never cross. I just thought you were pretending. I had no idea that you liked him."

Cas scoots up to the edge of his bed. "How do you think I felt when I first kissed him in front of the entire school?"

Gabe sat next to him on the bed. "Does he, um, know about your crush?"

"No, he doesn't. Dean just thinks that I'm faking it as much as he is."

"Dean's an asshole. I'm sorry, Cas."

"It's fine. I just have to deal with it for the rest of my life." After a quiet moment passed, Gabe did something that Cas didn't unexpected. He wraps his arms around Cas's shoulders and pulls him close to him. "Gabe, are you hugging me?"

"Yes," Gabe answered.

"Okay." He awkwardly said. "Why are you hugging me for the first time in forever?"

"Because I'm comforting you. Also, because Dean is a jackass and you deserve so much better than him."

"Thanks, Gabe. You're really coming through for me."


	18. Meet the Novaks

Two weeks have passed since the epic breakup of Destiel. Cas had been a bit lonely since Dean spend all of his time with his girlfriend, Lisa. He would just hang out with Kevin, Garth, Becky, Meg, Charlie, and mostly Sam. When he went over to their house to visit them, he wasn't surprised to see Lisa there. At least Dean made Thursday and Sunday his special days with Cas.

Now it was the wedding of his father and Ella. Cas was at the church greeting all of his family. First to come was his Uncle Zachariah, Aunt Hester, Cousin Anna, and Cousin Uriel. Uriel and Anna were adopted since Hester and Zachariah couldn't conceive children. Most of the Novak family were adopted children.

"Castiel, my favorite nephew," Uncle Zach gave him a hug.

"You excited for the wedding," asked Aunt Hester.

"Dad is a nervous wreck," answered Cas. "On the other hand, I'm bored, hungry, and it took me an hour to tie this tie correctly."

"I also heard that you have a boyfriend," Anna mentions. "It's Dean, isn't it?"

Uriel gives him a look. "Dean Winchester? That guy who pushed me off the trampoline and would always burp in my face when we were kids?"

"Yes, but we broke up," Cas explains to them.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Castiel," said Aunt Hester. "I couldn't even believe that you two dated. He's a troublemaker and a bad influence on you. I'm just glad that we will never see him again."

"Actually, Aunt Hester, he's coming to the wedding."

"What?" asked Anna. "You invited your ex-boyfriend?"

"Not just him. Dad invited the Winchesters, the Harvelles, and Bobby."

"Why those people?" asked Uncle Zach. "You know that we don't get along with them."

"Those people happened to be my other family. They are our friends."

"Whatever makes the both of you happy," scoffed Hester.

The rest of the Novak family comes. Castiel's aunt, Naomi, and her sons, Ion and Esper. His adoptive grandfather, Joshua, and his two new foster children, Inias and Rachel. Ella's younger sister, Adina and her boyfriend, Daniel, who were considered to be wildlife hippies living in the woods. Cas's new step-cousins, Nathaniel, Hael, Ezra, Muriel, and Elijah.

Finally, there came the Winchester family. There was Dean, Sam, John, and Mary. Behind him was Bobby Singer or as they know him as Uncle Bobby. Next to him was Uncle Bill, Aunt Ellen, and Jo. Cas was very surprised seeing the Winchester family dressed up for the special occasion. He couldn't help but look at Dean. Dean walked in wearing the black suit with the green tie that his mom made him wear.

Cas walks over to them. "I'm glad y'all could make it," he said.

"Cas, boy, look at me," Bobby hugs him first. Then, he hugs Ellen, Jo, and Bill. "You got taller. When was the last time I saw you?"

"Last year when Sam, Dean, and I set your microwave on fire," Cas informs him.

"Oh, yeah. You idjits don't know how to not leave the tinfoil on those tamales."

Then, Cas hugs Jo. "Jo-Jo, I never thought I would see you in a dress," he comments.

"Well, look at you, Cassie," she chuckles. "Puberty really got to you. Last time I saw you, you were five inches shorter and still had some of that baby fat."

"No wonder Dean chose you," added Ellen.

Cas's eyes widen and he looks at Dean, who was staring down at the floor. He turns back to Ellen and says, "I'm sorry, Ellen. Dean and I broke up two weeks ago."

"What?" asked Bill. "What happen with y'all? John and Mary were telling us that you two even won homecoming kings."

"Yeah, well we broke up," Cas informs them. "It was just a phase or we were just confused. The important part is that we're still best friends and nothing can ever change that." Once Cas figured out that he said too much, he quickly says, "Oh, there's my grandfather. Excuse me." He walks away from them.

Mary turns to her son. "Honey, is everything alright between you and Cas?"

"Um…yeah, Mom," he says. "Oh, look, Sam. There's Anna and Uriel. Let's go say hey." He yanks his little brother towards Cas's cousins.

Mary turns back to her husband. "John, we shouldn't have brought him," she says.

"What?" John asked. "He said he's fine."

"You think he's fine? He's at his ex-boyfriend's father's wedding. Do you not know how awkward it is?"

"Mary, have they been acting strange around each other lately?" asked Ellen.

"Well they hung out with each other a few times. Mostly Dean brings over his new girlfriend and Cas comes to see Sam even though I know that he really wanted to see Dean."

"Poor kid," mumbled Bill. "No offense, John, but your son is really turning into a whore."

"Tell me about it." John nods his head. "I could easily tell when the kid's upset."

"Anna, Uriel, remember us," Sam interrupts them.

They both turned to the brothers. Uriel says, "Sam and Dean Winchester, I'd never thought that I would see you two again. I prayed every night that I wouldn't."

"Uriel, even though I try so hard, I could never forget you," scoffed Dean.

"Isn't it a little awkward for you to be at your ex-boyfriend's parents' wedding?"

"Uriel," Anna stops him.

"You see, Dean. Castiel has this weakness. He likes you for what God knows why."

Sam decides to stand up for his brother. "Cas and Dean's relationship is in the past, Uriel. So maybe if you stop bringing it up so much, you would be much less of a dick than we all see you to be."

Uriel had a blank look on his face after hearing those words from the younger Winchester. He simply walked away from them. Anna turns to them and says, "I am so sorry about Uriel. We just found out about the breakup. He's just protective of our cousin since you're here."

"It's fine, Anna," Dean assures her. "It's no big deal."

"Well my mother was a bit disappointed when she found out that you two dates. She always says that you're a bad influence on everybody."

"Your mother is such a delight," Dean lies.

"It's like how you and Cas met. First words I heard, as clear as a bell, was 'Dean Winchester is saved.'"

"You still remember that," Dean asks the redhead.

"How could I forget it? It was the day Castiel made his first real friend."

"First real friend, you say?" A female voice said.

Sam and Dean turn back to find Anna's mother, Hester with a vicious glare on her face. "Hester, nice to see you again," Sam tries to be polite.

"Sam Winchester, I see you hit a two-foot growth spurt." She turns the other Winchester. "And Dean Winchester, I'm very surprised to see you here."

"Well Cas invited me and I am part of the family."

"No Winchester is ever to be part of the Novak family. You two are just friends or in this case, ex-boyfriends."

"Mom, please not now," Anna begged her mother.

"Okay, Hester," interrupted Dean. "Look I know we may have not gotten along at all. I am sorry for being a bad influence on your nephew."

"Sorry? You're sorry for hurting my brother's son? When Castiel first laid a hand on you, he was lost."

"Hester," the voice of Joshua interrupted. He stood there with Castiel next to him.

"Oh, Father, I—" Hester attempts to explain herself to her adoptive father.

He cuts her off. "How dare you talk to these young men like that? This is not how we welcome others to our special occasion."

"Aunt Hester, they are our guests," Cas added. "And they are staying because they're family as well."

Hester nodded her head. "Castiel, you have fallen in every way possible." She walks away with Anna following her.

Joshua turns to the boys. "I apologize for my daughter's behavior," he says to them.

"Hey, no worries, Grandpa Jay," said Dean. "I know most of the family is not happy to see us either."


	19. Wedding Vows

At last, the wedding had finally begun. Everybody watches Ella walked down the aisle in her gorgeous long dress. When she got to Chris, the guests sat back down.

The priest said, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God, and in the presence of this company, to unite Christopher George Novak and Ella Marie Gallager in holy matrimony. Marriage was ordained by God in Eden and confirmed in Cana of Galilee by the presence of the Lord Himself, and is declared by the inspired Apostle Paul to be honorable among all men. It is therefore, not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, soberly and in the fear of God. It is fitting, therefore, that we should on this occasion, begin by asking God's blessing on this marriage service. Let us pray.

"Marriage is a joyous occasion. It is connected in our thoughts with the magic charm of home, and with all that is pleasant and attractive as being one of the most important events of our lives. It its sacredness and unity it is like the mystical relation between Christ and His Church and is therefore the most significant and binding covenant known in human relations.

From the Story of Creation in the book of Genesis: For God created man in His own image . . . then the Lord formed man of dust from the ground, and breathed into his nostrils the breath of life; and man became a living being . . then the Lord God said, "It is not good that the man should be alone; I will make a helper fit for him" . . . So the Lord God caused a deep sleep to fall upon the man, and while he slept took one of his ribs, and closed up its place with flesh. And the rib which the Lord God had taken from the man He made into a woman and brought her to the man. Then the man said, "This at last is bone of my bones and flesh of my flesh: she shall be called Woman, because she was taken out of Man." Therefore a man leaves his father and his mother and cleaves to his wife, and they become one flesh.

"Again, let us hear the Word of God from the New Testament, the writings of Paul: "Live life then with a due sense of responsibility, not as men who do not know the meaning and purpose of life but as those who do. Make the best use of your time, despite all the difficulties of these days. Don't be vague but firmly grasp what you know to be the will of our Lord. Thank God at all times for everything, in the name of our Lord Jesus Christ. And 'fit in with' each other, because of your common reverence for Christ."

"You wives must remember to adapt yourselves to your husbands, as you submit yourselves to the Lord, for the husband is the 'head' of the wife in the same way that Christ is the Head of the Church and Savior of His body . . . but remember, this means that the husband must give his wife the same sort of love that Christ gave to the Church when He sacrificed Himself for her . . .

"In practice what I have said amounts to this: Let every one of you who is a husband, love his wife as he loves himself, and let the wife honor and love her husband."

"It is your duty, Christopher, to be to Ella a considerate, tender, faithful, loving husband: to support, guide and cherish her in prosperity and trouble; to thoughtfully and carefully enlarge the place she holds in your life; to constantly show to her the tokens of your affection, to shelter her from danger, and to cherish for her a manly and unalterable affection, it being the command of God's Word, that husbands love their wives, even as Christ loved the Church and gave His own life for her.

"It is your duty, Ella, to be to Christopher, a considerate, tender, faithful, loving wife; to counsel, comfort and cherish him in prosperity and trouble; to give to him the unfailing evidences of your affection; to study, as time passes to make the place he holds in your heart, broader and deeper; to reverence and obey him, and to put on the ornament of a meek and quiet spirit, which is, in God's sight, an ornament of great price. His Word commanding that wives be subject unto their own husbands even as the church is subject unto Christ, and forsaking all others to cling to him with a love which fails not as long as you both shall live.

"Let me charge you both to remember, that your future happiness is to be found in mutual consideration, patience, kindness, confidence, and affection. It is the duty of each to find the greatest joy in the company of the other; to remember that in interest as in affection you are to be henceforth one and undivided."

Ella and Chris turned to each other. Ella was the first to speak. "Christopher…you are my life. My everything. Everything about you overwhelms me. You are charming, strong, immature, funny, and charismatic. You are my entire world and no one could ever replace you. You've kept me waiting too long. You have no idea how long I wanted to be Mrs. Novak. No matter what happens…through sickness, bad times, terrible situations, and financial crisis…you are always my love."

"Ella, I never thought that I would find someone like you," said Chris. "You are my best friend, my soul mate, the mother of my children, and my life partner. I can't think of any other woman who would get used to my dirtiness, jokes, inability to cook or do laundry, and my immaturity. You are the greatest person in the world to me. I promise to love you, take care of you, and protect you with my life."

As the ceremony continued, it kept Cas worrying about something. He could feel it after his father said those words of love to another woman instead of his own mother.

"Christopher, will you take Ella to be your wife? Will you love and respect her? Will you be honest with her always? Will you stand by her through whatever may come? Will you make whatever adjustments are necessary so that you can genuinely share your life with her?"

"I do," said Chris.

"Ella, will you take Christopher to be your husband? Will you be honest with him always? Will you stand by him through whatever may come? Will you make whatever adjustments are necessary so that you can genuinely share your life with him?"

"I do." Ella was on the verge of bursting into tears.

"By the power vested in me and by the state of Kansas, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

At that moment, Cas took off. He walked away without anybody noticing except Dean. Dean gets up and follows Cas out of the church. Once he gets outside, he found his best friend anxiously pacing back and forth.

"Cas, what's wrong?" Dean asks him.

Finally, he stops and turns to Dean. "Everything is wrong, Dean," says Cas. "My dad just got married to somebody else."

"Yeah, it's the best news in the world."

Cas sat on the bench. "It's just that…I kept seeing my mom up there. Looking down at my dad smiling and crying at the same time. It's weird and it's…scaring me, Dean."

He sits down right next to him. "Your dad is moving on and he's happy now."

"I just don't understand how he can move on. Dean, I never moved on from my mom's death. Every morning that I wake up, I always hear her voice in my head."

"Cas, your mom would've wanted the both of you to move on. You have a long life ahead of you. Your mom would've so wanted this for you and your dad."

"Then, why is it haunting me so much?"

"I don't know. Dude, I remember when your mom first died and your dad went through his alcohol phase."

"Oh, yeah. I stayed at your house for a whole two months."

"We took you in and we made you part of the family. Also, I remember that one night where you spent the night for the very first time. You had that nightmare and I let you sleep on the bed with me."

"Yes, you made my worst nightmare go away."

"Dude, your mom is always gonna be with you. And hey, everybody deserves to be in love."

Instead of crying, Cas started smiling again. "That's why you're the best, Dean. You're big on happy endings."

"Hey, happy endings are always the best part, man."

"By the way, I did you a huge favor and invited Lisa to the reception."

Dean's eyes widen. "You invited Lisa?"

"I figured that your girlfriend should come. Plus, she's my friend as well."

"Cas, man, you are the best. Also, I'm really sorry about how I acted in front of your family."

"It's okay, Dean. You know how my whole family is like with y'all."

"Especially your dickweed cousin, Uriel." Dean makes a face.

"Come on!" He laughs. "Who can blame him? You two would always fight."

"Only because I would always call him the Black Uncle Fester." The little joke made Cas laugh harder.


	20. Burnt Toast

The wedding reception took place in the giant backyard of the Novak household. Everybody was eating their food and taking sips a wine. In the middle of the yard was a huge dance floor for everyone.

Cas was happy that Garth, Becky, Meg, and Kevin came. Also, Charlie and Lisa arrived just in time. Seeing Lisa jump into Dean's arms once again broke Castiel's heart. It was bothering him so much that he was drinking too much of the wine.

Across from the group's table was Dean introducing his girlfriend to his parents. Cas noticed those smiles on John and Mary's faces.

"You might wanna take it easy on the wine, Cas," said Sam as he takes his cup away from him.

"Sorry," he coughs.

Sam looks in Castiel's direction and spotted his parents with Lisa and Dean. "I'm sorry for my brother's stupidity."

"No, it's fine, Sam. So what if Lisa is getting along with Mary and John? I don't care. I am as every bit of their son is as you and Dean are."

"Cas, you're jealous." Sam tells him. "And I know you're not faking it."

He nods his head. "You know what? I really don't care if everybody knows the truth."

"Dean doesn't know, does he?" Soon Sam regrets ever asking that question.

"No, he doesn't, Sam. I'm in love with your brother and he's never gonna find out."

The sadness in Cas's eyes made Sam a bit sorry for his friend. "I'm sorry, Cas."

"Maybe he'll change his mind if I get a sex-change operation."

Sam couldn't help but laugh. "Is that why you think he's not into you? Because you're not a girl."

"One of the reasons. I'm his best friend and I'm a guy. Why does it have to be like this?"

"If it makes you feel any better, Jess and Ruby are still fighting over me. I think they're both gonna dump my sorry ass."

"Oh, yeah, two girls must be difficult."

"Are you ever gonna tell him how you feel, Cas?" Sam asked him.

"What if I did? It won't matter. Dean doesn't love me and he never will."

"Don't be like that, Cas. Dean is Dean, and who's knows, he might feel the same way."

"That would be the best news in the world." A glimpse of Lisa and Dean kissing in the corner caught his eye. "Or not."

"I swear my brother is the biggest moron in the world. Then again, he gets everything."

"Tell me, Sam. When do you ever see in the movies where the guy falls in love with his best friend?"

"Honestly, I don't know. But hey, things could be worse. You two could be fake lesbians."

Cas paused for a moment. "Fake lesbians? Has the world gone mad?"

"It's perfectly fine, Cas. I always knew there was something between you and Dean."

"You did?" His voice nearly cracks.

"Yep, I did. That time when y'all were twelve and you spent the night, I walked in on you and Dean cuddling together in your sleep."

Cas nearly chokes once he heard that. "We did?"

"Yes, that was a surprising turn of events." Sam grins.

Suddenly, the song The Stroke starts playing. Cas quietly taps his foot to the beat. Dean surprisingly sprint over to them and says, "Cas, it's our song. Be my dance partner, dude."

"Sorry, I'm too drunk to function," Cas whines.

"Oh, come on! Don't be such a bitch!" Dean takes a few steps back. He swings his arm around and pretends to throw a lasso at Cas. When he starts pulling the invisible rope, Cas couldn't resist it anymore. He started walking over to Dean acting like he was being pulled by the fake lasso.

Finally they got to the dance floor. Cas starts strumming an invisible guitar while Dean pretends to be banging on some drums. Their little dance began catching everyone's eye.

Dean slid across the dance floor trying to act like a badass. Then, Cas rolls head first of the ground and points to Dean. Both of them get up off the ground. Cas jumps on his best friend's back and Dean spins around. They happily laughed as they got dizzy. When the song ended, Dean fell to the ground dropping himself and Cas.

Castiel helps himself up and pulls Dean up. Jo walks over to them and says, "Wow. You two are even bigger idiots together."

"Shut up, Jo-Jo Bear," laughed Dean.

"Hey, Cas, wanna dance? It's a slow song." She asks him.

"Sure," he answers. The blonde yanks Castiel onto the dance floor again leaving Dean by himself.

When Dean turns around, Gabriel was right there. "You got some nerve coming here and bringing your little house bunny with you," Gabe tells him off.

"What the fuck do you want now, Gabe?" Dean rolls his eyes. "I know you joke around with us, but you have been a real asshole lately."

"I think we both know who the bigger asshole is and that's you, Winchester."

"Gabe, what is your problem?" He demands from him.

"My problem is that you are hurting Cas, you fuckwitt."

"Uh?" Dean shakes his head in confusion.

"You are hurting Cas. Ever since you start dating Lisa, you have been ignoring him and I feel so bad for him. If you hadn't noticed that, then you're the best friend that you said you were to him."

"Look, Shortstop, what goes on between me and Cas is none of your damn business. Since when the hell did you start caring about him?"

"Since he told me that he wasn't faking it." Gabriel blurted out.

At that moment, Dean's entire world froze. It was the universe exploded by the sound of Gabriel's words.

"What?" Dean's voice nearly died.

"I didn't want to tell you, but you leave me no choice. You were faking it, but Cas wasn't faking it at all."

"So what? He's gay and he doesn't want me to know."

"He's not gay, you fucktart. He's in love with you. You were pretending to be in love with him, but he wasn't pretending."

"You're lying." Dean says. He tried so hard to ignore his words.

"Oh, yeah, I'm totally lying about my brother's true feelings for you." He sarcastically remarks.

"He's not in love with me. Cas is my best friend. Also, you are not his fucking brother. I am!"

"And he's in love with you. I don't understand it either. How could someone like him could ever fall for someone like you?"

"Someone like me? What does that have to do with anything?"

"You are a selfish, conceited, stuck-up son of a bitch and Cas is everything good in this miserable, stinkin' world."

"He doesn't love me! You're just saying that so you can make me feel horrible!"

"If you don't believe me, why don't you go ask Cas yourself?"

Before anything else could happen, the music stops. They both looked over at the stage where Cas was in front of the microphone.

"Hi, I'm Castiel," he says in the mic. "I have something to say about my dad and my new step-mom."

For a moment, Castiel clears his throat. "Dad, Ella, I'm glad that you two found each other. Ella certainly is the closest person to a mother that I'm ever gonna get. She's a wonderful woman, and she's made our father very, very happy, which is the most important thing. I love her to bits and I'm mostly happy that she's not the wicked stepmother." Most people laughed at that. At that moment Cas looks at Dean, who was far in the background of the crowd. "Anyways I am happy that my dad gets a second chance at love. Now I have a new mother and a brother. I guess we all get a second chance at everything. It's gotta be amazing to love someone who loves you right back. The best part of all is when they're not only the love of your life…but your best friend too. Thank you."

Once everybody applauded for him, Dean gazes horrified at his best friend. From the beginning of their fake relationship, Cas loved him. Dean just thought that Cas was faking it like he was. Now he knows the truth. "Holy shit," Dean said under his breath.

The last thing he heard was a whisper from Gabriel. "Cas would know what that's like. After all, he's in love with his best friend."


	21. Can you Handle the Truth?

After his speech, Castiel walks off stage to watch his father and stepmother dance together for the first time. During the dance, Dean continued to stare fearfully at his best friend.

Dean knew he was Cas's best friend, and of course, Cas was his; he knew that Castiel was one of the most important people in his life. Besides his family, Dean loved Cas more than anything in the world. Castiel was the only one with whom he was willing to fight, even if the reasons weren't the best, he would always go with Cas and help him fight, and he knew the same thing would happen to Cas. _He loves me_, Dean thought. _Cas is in love with me? Why me?_

A hand on his shoulder made him jump a bit. He turns around to find Lisa. "Oh, hey, Lisa," Dean panted.

"Sorry for scaring you," she chuckles.

"Uh, yeah, it's fine. I'm just a little…jumpy."

"You and Cas were…dancing really funny." Her voice went down a little.

"What do you mean by funny? The Stroke has always been our song. Cas and I would always break out like that."

"Yeah, but y'all were dancing a little too close for two people who just broke up."

"He's my best friend, Lisa. Not my boyfriend. Just my best friend. It's like we never dated in the first place. It's not like we were fucking each other on the dance floor." A fake laugh came out of his mouth.

"Okay, not that far. It's not weird between you and him."

Now that Dean knows about Cas's crush on him, he could already imagine how awkward it is. "No, of course not. I'll be right back. I-I-I have to talk to my brother." Dean walks over to his brother leaving Lisa by herself.

She then decides to go talk to Castiel, who was done with his fifth cup. "Hi, Cas," she said.

"Oh, hey, Lisa," he murmured. "What's up?"

"I need to talk to you about Dean. It's really important."

"Oh, sure. Go ahead."

For a moment, Lisa looked at his blue eyes. "I think Dean still has feelings for you."

Those words made Cas's heart stop for a moment. "Lisa, what are…what are you talking about?"

"I think it's more than just feelings. I think Dean is like in love with you."

"What makes you say that Lisa? I mean it sounds pretty weird that you said it."

"Cas, isn't it obvious? You two were dancing together and I always step on his feet. Dean laughs at your jokes and I can't think of anything to make him laugh. Also, he always brings you in a conversation. It starts with 'Cas and I'. It's like he never got over you and he doesn't even know it."

The way Lisa talked about Dean was impossible. Cas already figured that Dean doesn't return any feelings for him. He doesn't, but Lisa is thinking it another way. "Lisa, I believe you…but it's still over between me and Dean."

"I know, but it's so…intense between you two. I see the way he looks at you. Most of the time, Dean doesn't even look at me like that."

"We're like that sometimes. It doesn't mean anything."

"And the thing is that you two are still best friends even after you two dated. How is that not weird for y'all?"

"Well we just pretended that we never dated. Although we pretend, it still hurts me." Cas looks down at that floor.

"Do you still have feelings for him?" Lisa asked him.

He looked back up and bit his lip. "Yes, I do. In fact, I fell for Dean, but he doesn't love me like that. That's why I let you have him. He's happier with you and that's something that I would never ruin for him."

"Castiel, I'm sorry. I didn't know that you felt that way about him. You're obviously the one for him."

"No, no, no. Lisa, Dean just told me about how wonderful his relationship with you is."

"Really? Are you positive about this?"

"Absolutely. You may be his first girlfriend, but he says hat you are the best thing to ever happen to him."

Lisa shrieks, "Thanks, Cas!" She leans over to hug him and walks away.

Dean goes to his brother at their table. "Sam, I think something is going on," he says.

"If it's about that monkey suit you're wearing, you have to return it back to Bobby even though it doesn't fit him anymore," Sam said.

"No, I think Cas is in love with me." Dean admits to his brother.

At that moment, Sam's eyes grew wide. "You know?"

"Know?" shrieked Dean. "Why did you say it like that? You know too?"

"Dean, who told you that Cas loves you?"

"Gabe told me and I didn't believe him. That's when Cas gave his speech on falling in love with your best friend. I'm his best friend! Sam, is this true?"

Before he could answer, Sam buries his face in his hands. Then, he looks back up and sighs, "It's true, Dean. Cas is in love with you."

"How do you know?" He asked him.

"He told me and I figured it out. Dean, Cas fell in love with you when you two started faking it."

"Faking it? I was just pretending. I-I didn't know he actually felt that way about me."

"Well he did. While you were busy trying make yourself popular, Cas was scared and confused. Did you ever wonder why he sometimes acts weird in front of you?"

He thought really hard for a seconds. Then, a few memories popped into his head. "Oh, my god. That's why he thought he and I were gonna sex with Lisa. And that explains why he blushes every time I fake-kissed him in school. That explains everything."

"Imagine how shocked you would be if you fell in love with him and he didn't feel that way."

"How was I supposed to know that he felt that way about me?"

"You're his best friend, practically our brother. How could you not have known that he felt that way?"

"I don't know! You think I would ultimately know that he was in love with me."

"He was probably confused as well about all those mixed signals you were sending him."

"They weren't exactly mixed signals. We were pretending to date. I had to act like his boyfriend."

"Does that include kissing him in public and calling him Babe to keep up appearances?"

"Hey, it's not like I didn't enjoy it. I mean Cas is a good kisser and all, but that doesn't mean I'm in love with him."

"Are you seriously talking about Cas like that?"

Dean quickly defends himself. "No! Shut up, Sam!"

"So do you feel anything like that for him? Anything at all?"

"I don't know. It's just…weird. I mean we're talking about Cas here. Cas!"

"So what? Dean, the poor guy loves you and you don't know what you're going to say to him."

"Sam, I'm not gay. I'm not gay for anyone."

"This isn't about you being gay, Dean. This is about you and Cas."

"Why is Cas in love with me? He chose me out of all these people in the world."

"What are you gonna do? Are you gonna break his heart?"

"What else can I do? I'm with Lisa. She's my girlfriend and she took my virginity."

"You had sex with Lisa?"

"Yes, it's not something I'm gonna brag about in front of him."

"Truth, Dean. What are you gonna do about Cas?"

"I don't know. This is so difficult. How would you feel if your best friend fell in love with you?"

"Well I wouldn't be so surprised. After all, who would you know better than your best friend?"

Dean rubs the back of his neck. "Sammy, I just can't deal with knowing that my best friend is in love with me."

"Then ask him, Dean. Ask Cas if he really does love you."

"What? I can't do that! Sam, it's gonna ruin everything. I don't wanna loose Cas. I rather loose my left arm than to loose him first."

"Why? So this faking-it thing could haunt you both for the rest of your lives?"

It took Dean awhile to realize it. Sam was right about it. Cas meant a lot to him and Dean doesn't want to loose him. "Okay, I'll talk to him about it," sighed Dean.

Lisa walks over to her lesbian best friend. "Charlie, something is going on," she tell her.

"What is it?" Charlie asks her.

"I think Dean and Cas still wanna be together."

Charlie nearly chokes on her water. "What did you say, Lisa?"

"They have feelings for each other. I just know it. Can't you see how they were acting with each other?"

"Did Dean say anything in particular that made you think of this?"

"He denied it. So did Cas."

"You talked to Cas about it? You know?!"

"Yes, I know. It's crazy. I can't believe any of this."

"Lisa, I knew all along and I didn't want you to find out like this."

"Are you kidding me? I had to hear from Cas and the truth is just killing me."

"So what are you gonna do? Are you gonna break up with Dean?"

"I don't know. It's just hard now that I know everything. I still wanna be with him."

"Why do you wanna be with him? Dean is a bastard and he hurts everybody. You wanna still be with him after you found out that he was faking it?"

"What?!" Lisa gasps.


	22. I Love You

**This is the destiel version of Mine by Taylor Swift that I made up.**

**I remember when you ran off into the wild**

**I put my arm around you for the first time**

**I made a rebel of God's most precious child**

**You are the best thing that's ever been mine**

* * *

><p>Charlie's jaw was left open for a moment. Soon she realized what was actually going on. "Oh, fuck," she breathes.<p>

"Faking what? Charlie, what's going on?"

The secret had been in Charlie for too long. She couldn't help it anymore. "You want the truth, Lisa? When we first met Cas and Dean, they were pretending to boyfriends. They're not gay."

"What? Are you serious? Dean was never into guys."

"That's when Cas told me the truth. Dean is the only one faking it."

"Cas isn't faking it? You mean…" Lisa managed to figure it out.

Charlie nods her head. "Castiel is in love with Dean. Dean doesn't even know about it. He thinks Cas is faking it like he is."

"Oh, my god." Lisa gasped. "He lied to all of us? How could he do that? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Castiel was really confused about his feelings for Dean. I helped him out and he realized that he loved Dean."

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you keep this a secret from me?"

"Hey, I promised Cas that I wouldn't say anything. Plus, I didn't even know that you were messing around with Dean."

"Now I know that my boyfriend is a straight, lying bastard. How could he do that to me? How could he do that to Cas?"

"Lisa, I'm sorry." Suddenly, Lisa starts walking away. "Where are you going?"

She turns back to the redhead. "I'm gonna give him a peace of my mind." Then, Lisa continues walking. Finally, she finds Dean sitting at a table by himself.

"Lisa, babe, I'm glad to see you," said Dean.

"Oh, really?" Lisa crosses her arms over her chest. "I thought you were ignoring like how you've been ignoring your fake ex-boyfriend."

Those words made Dean's drop into his stomach. "How did you find out?"

"Charlie told me everything. I know everything, Dean."

"Look, Lisa, it's not what you think. It's actually a pretty funny story."

"It is, uh? I would love to hear it from your perspective." She says sarcastically.

"Okay, here it goes. You and Charlie thought that me and Cas were dating. Seeing all the popularity and treatment you were giving us, we just decided to pretend for awhile."

"I'm not laughing. There is nothing funny about any of this."

"Lisa, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Dean, gay people pretend to be straight. That's normal. But pretending to be gay is just not normal. You are a psychopath."

"Hey, I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I just wanted me and Cas to be at the top of the world for once."

"Well that's a surprise because Castiel wasn't even faking it. He loves you. How could you do that to sweet and innocent Cas?"

"I didn't even know he felt that way, Lisa. I just found out a few hours ago."

"A few hours ago?! What is the matter with you?"

"I didn't know that he felt that way about me! You think I'm not shocked? Lisa, my best friend is in love with me!"

"Well in love or not, you don't deserve Cas. He deserves way much more than you."

"Who said that I liked him back? I'm not into him!"

"How do I know if you're even telling the truth or not? You already lied about being gay! No, you know what! Relationships are about trust…and I don't trust you anymore, Dean. I'm sorry." Lisa storms off with Dean still staring at her.

When he turns back, Charlie appears out of nowhere. "Whoa!" shouted Dean. "Where the hell did you come from?"

"Save it, Dickhead," Charlie responds. "Do you feel good about yourself? You must feel fantastic."

"What the hell did I ever do to you, Charlie?" He asks her.

"You made my two favorite people fall for you. Also, you broke their hearts."

"I-I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"Oh, really? Well you should've thought of that before you pretend to be a homo."

"Hey, you outed me as a gay dude, Princess Leia."

"You could've corrected me, Straight Guy. I don't get it. There is just something about you that apparently makes you irresistible to girls and guys. I need to know what it is." Charlie simply leans over and kisses Dean. He was too shocked to kiss her back. She pulls back with a curious look on her face. "Nothing. I still don't get it."

After that, Dean walks over to his best friend at his parents' table. "Hey, Cas, can I talk to you for a minute?" He asks him.

"Sure, Dean." Cas smiles. The two boys walked into the house and got upstairs into Castiel's house. When Cas closes the door behind them, he asks Dean, "What is it, Dean?"

"Cas, do you love me?" Dean asked too eagerly.

For a moment, Castiel froze in place once he heard those words. "What did you say?" His voice nearly died.

"Do you like…have feelings for me? When we were pretending to date…were you faking it?"

"No!" Cas lies. "No, why would you even think that?"

"Don't do that. I always know when you're lying."

"Well obviously not because you're the only one I've been lying to this entire time." Castiel couldn't hold it in anymore. Those feelings he bottled up for a long time were ready to come out. "That day I kissed you in the auditorium in front of the entire school . . . was the day I realized that I'm not faking it anymore. Dean, I love you!"

"Me? Why me? Out of everybody, why are you in love with me?"

"I don't know! You think I wanted this? I tried to deny that I didn't have feelings for you. I thought I was confused. I went on a date with this guy, Balthazar and I wasn't into guys that much." Tears ran down Castiel's cheeks as he stared at Dean. "I-I didn't feel that way for any guy or girl. Finally, I realized that I only that I felt that way about you. Only you, Dean."

Dean stood there in silence not knowing what to say to his best friend. "Dean, say something," Cas begs him. "Please! Don't just stand there, Dean! Say something! Anything!"

Finally, Dean did something Cas didn't expect at all. He grabbed Cas by his waist and crashes his lips against his. Castiel was so shocked by this, but it didn't stop him from kissing him back.

Once Dean pulled away, a smile grew on his face. Without control, Cas slowly starts to unbutton Dean's shirt. "You want this?" Dean asks him.

"No, I want you," Cas said breathlessly.

"When we were at the motel, that thing we were doing in front of Lisa, you wanna do it for real?"

Was it possible? Was Dean really asking him that? "Yes," Cas gasped.

Dean allows Cas to continue to unbutton his shirt. Then, he runs up his hands up his chest giving Dean an uncomfortable chill down his spine. He stood there shirtless looking at his best friend. Dean quickly yanks Cas's shirt over his head and threw it in the floor. Then, Dean proceeds in taking Cas's pants off.

As his heartbeat accelerated, Cas slowly laid back on his bed. Dean hovers over him giving him another kiss on the lips. He slowly nuzzling Cas's neck as his hand goes for his zipper. A tingling came from Cas's stomach as Dean yanks off his boxers.

"Dean, I'm still a virgin," Cas blurts out. He felt like he wanted to run out of there because of what he said.

"Do you want to not be a virgin anymore?" Dean asked him.

"I trust you." Cas breathes as he places a kiss on Dean's neck.

"Are you sure?" Dean was uncertain on whether or not he should do this.

"Penetrate me, Dean." He commanded.

Once he said that, Dean kisses him again. He leaves a trail of kisses down Cas's chest and slightly licks his stomach.

"Oh, Dean," he moans his name again.

* * *

><p>The morning sun blinded Castiel from his peaceful sleep. Last night was the greatest night of his existence. It was the night when he lost his virginity to his best friend whom he was deeply in love with. Cas felt like the most luckiest guy in the world. But something was missing.<p>

No longer could he feel the warm arm belonging to Dean wrapped his waist. Cas sits up and looks behind him.

Dean was gone.


	23. Morning-After

Last night changed everything. Dean Winchester regretted everything that he had done from the previous night. Now that everybody knows that he was only faking it, Dean couldn't even bare to look at anybody in the eye. Most of all, he regrets sleeping with Cas.

Finally, he had gotten into his house early in the morning. When Dean quietly passes by the living room, his father's voice says, "It's about time."

Dean sighs, "Hey, Dad, you're up early."

"You got back early…in the morning." He crosses his arms.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry."

John stands up from his recliner. "I just got a call from Chris."

"Chris called you?" gasped Dean. "What the hell?"

"He told me everything, Dean. What the hell were you doing coming out of Cas's room half-dressed at seven in the morning?"

"Dad, I can explain. I can!"

"Explain? Dean, you slept with that boy, didn't you?"

He rubs his forehead for a moment. Then, he admits to his father, "Okay! Yes, I did!"

"Are you a dumbass or something? How could you do that, Dean? You cheated on your girlfriend with your ex-boyfriend? That is not how a Winchester is supposed to be!"

"You think I'm happy that I did that? I'm not! I feel horrible for what I did!"

"Well good!" Finally, John calms down. "Now go to your room, Dean."

Dean stomps down the hallway and walks into his room. Both Jo and Sam were in his room gazing at him.

"You finally came back," said Sam.

"Don't you people hate mornings?" groaned Dean. "You heard what I did?"

"Well we did hear Uncle John talking to Cas's dad on the phone," Jo informs him. "Sam and I couldn't help but listen into the conversation."

"Oh, my god!" Dean groans again. "Guys, I'm such a fuckin' dickhead. I hurt Cas! I hurt Lisa! What is wrong with me? I feel two different people, Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Whore."

"So you did sleep with him. Dean Winchester, you are something else. You lost your virginity to a slut and you took your best friend's virginity. That's as bad as taking an angel's virginity."

"Don't make feel more worse than I already do." He tells the blonde.

"Dean, when I meant talk to him, I didn't mean have sex with Cas," Sam explains to him.

"I wasn't planning it at first. It seemed like a good idea, but I guess I was wrong."

"No, you knew exactly what you were doing. Did you and Cas talk after the…you know what?"

"No, I left before he woke up." He confesses to them.

Both Sam and Jo gasped in horror. Jo breathes, "You left him? Cas was nothing but a one night stand to you?"

"No, of course not! I would never do that to Cas!"

"Then why did you have sex with him?" Sam asked him.

"So that he would get over me!" Dean hollers. A moment of silence passes by. "I just thought that I should have sex with him so that he would no longer be interested. Now I feel so guilty about it."

"You should!" shouted Jo.

"I do, alright. Cas is the last person that I ever want to hurt. I'm just really confused right now about guys."

"Guys? Dean, are you saying that you're gay? Are you gay?"

"I don't know. I never had a gay thought in my life. Now that I had sex with Cas, it's like…guys seem better than girls in some way. I'm not into that emotional and girly crap. I prefer a more manly and tough type."

"Well that's a big surprise." Sam smirks. "My brother might be gay."

"What?!" Dean shrieks. "Don't be a smartass, Sammy. I'm not gay!"

"You said that you liked the sex with Cas. Did you of did you not enjoy it?"

"Yes, I enjoyed it!" He accidentally blurts out. "Oh, shit! Did I just say that?"

"Yeah, you did," Jo told him. "You enjoyed it?"

"I guess I did. I don't get it. I don't even like guys!"

"Maybe it's just Cas." Jo suggested.

"No chick flick moments, Jo! You know how much I hate them!"

All of a sudden, Jo and Sam bursts out into song together. "Dean and Cas sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" They laughed their asses off while Dean frowns.

Dean scoffs, "Real funny. You two are such comedians!"

"Just wait 'till their wedding," Jo says to Sam. "I'll be the maid of honor."

"I'll start planning the bachelor party," Sam chuckles.

"I'll kick both of your asses." Dean warns them. "Stop saying that I like Cas. I don't!"

"Alright, Dean. Would you and Cas still be friends even though you know that he loves you?"

"I-I don't know. That would be fucking awkward. It's not like we're gonna act that night never happened."

"So what if Cas starts dating someone else?" Jo brought up.

The simple question made Dean nodded his head. "So what? I don't care." He lies.

"Are you sure? Dean, would you really be alright with that?"

How the hell should I know that?" Dean exclaims. "Sometime I can't even stand the fact that Cas might love somebody more than me."

"Well he might. You guys really need to talk through this."

At K-Mart, Castiel was buying some items for his father's honeymoon in the Bahamas. He had on his beanie and shades to hide his shame from the previous night. The first thing he did when he woke up was cry. Cas bursts into tears finding out that Dean had left him.

When he got to the register, the big, African American lady notices him. "Castiel Novak," she says his name.

"Hello, Joanne," he moans. "How's Roy and Ronnie?"

"They're fine. How about you, boy? Didn't your daddy get married last night?"

"Yeah, he did." He slowly murmured.

Joanne begins to notice the tone in Cas's voice. "Castiel, what's wrong with you? You've been acting weird. Where's that handsome young man you hang out with? The Winchester Boy!"

"Dean? I haven't talk to him since last night. Joanne, can you keep a secret?"

"Go ahead, Baby. Nobody's here except you and me."

He took a deep breath. "I just told my best friend, Dean that I loved him last night. Then, he and I had sex. The next thing I know he left before I woke up this morning. What the hell does that mean?"

After Joanne checks the items, she says, "Honey, I think there's a possibly that you have just been one-night stood-up!"

"One night stand? That's all I was to him."

"Either that or you were just an experiment."

"An experiment? What does that mean?"

"Experimenting means when you sleep with someone to see if you're straight or gay. Leaving before you woke up…that ain't a very good sign."

"So that's it then? I was nothing more than just an experiment."

"Oh, I am so sorry, Baby. If you want, you can go ahead and say whatever about Dean. Just to get the anger out."

Cas bites his tongue for a moment. Finally, he releases all of his anger. "Dean Winchester is a cock-sucking, free-loading, selfish bastard. And he can suck on his own dick because my dick is no longer his to suck!" Then, he gets the grocery bag and proudly walks out of the store.

All of a sudden, his cell phone rings. He takes it out of his pocket and answers, "Hello?"

"Hey, Cassie, remember me," a familiar voice said on the other side.

"Balthazar? Hey, how's it going?"

"I'm swell. We haven't talked in a long time. I was hoping if you wanna go see a movie with me."

A bell chimed in Castiel's head. Was Balthazar asking him out on a real date? "Yeah, what the hell, could be fun."

"Okay, you can meet me at the Mondoplex at two o'clock. You like action movies with badass music and bloody scene?"

"Fuck yeah I do. I'll see you later."

"Can't wait to see you. Bye, Cas."

He hangs up the phone with a wide smile on his face. The smile wasn't like the one he had when he was Dean, but Cas wanted to take his mind off of him.


	24. Possesion Obsession

"Wait a minute," Balthzar says. "You watched a porno called the Pizza Man by accident?"

"Well it confused me a bit," Cas explains. "I was wondering why the Pizza Man kept slapping the babysitter's ass. I thought it was because she's done something wrong."

Balthazar laughs at Cas's joke. The two guys were at the Mondoplex Theater sitting in the sixth row. They were sitting there in the darkness before the movie started.

"So you're officially an out-and-proud homosexual now? I'm impressed, Cassie. What made you finally come out?"

"Mostly because of one person: my best friend." He admitted.

"Oh, right, what's his name again? Dean! What happened with you two?"

"Um…I'd rather not talk about it. Let's just say that…he doesn't feel the same way."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Cas. You know it's better to have loved and lost rather than to not have loved at all."

"That's very beautiful, Balthazar. You have such a poetic, deep soul."

"Not really. You have a very pure soul yourself. Did you think that I was gonna be hitting on you like a douchebag?"

"No, not really. Nobody ever really hits on or flirts with me on a regular basis."

"Are you sure? A handsome guy like you should at least get that one little comment daily. Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

"Yes, yes, it did." Cas chuckles.

"Someone like you should have guys drooling all over you. Basically, you've got it all. It's mostly your innocent self that makes me laugh, your blue eyes, and you're so weird. I love it!"

Then, Cas looks up and saw him. At the top of the enter door was Dean with small bag of popcorn in his hand with Jo and Sam next to them. All three of them sat at the top row unaware of Castiel's presence.

"You think a movie is gonna cheer me up?" Dean asks his brother.

"It's a good movie," says Sam. "And what else were we supposed to do?"

Castiel turns back and sighs, "Oh, shit."

"Is something wrong?" asked Balthzar.

"Um…my…remember how I told you about Dean. Well he's here."

"Really? Where is he?"

"He's the cute guy sitting next to that pretty, blonde girl, and that tall kid with the shaggy hair."

Balthzar turns back and spots Dean. He turns to Cas and whispers, "He's pretty good-looking. What exactly happened between y'all?"

He takes a deep breath in. "I finally told Dean that I loved him. Then, we slept together and he left the next morning. I haven't talked to him ever since. That happened last night."

"Did he say that he liked you back or not?" He asks Cas.

"He never gave me an answer. He just kissed me and took my virginity."

"Well do you wanna see if Dean really does have any romantic feelings towards you?"

"That would be so wonderful to know if he cares about me in those ways."

"Okay, trust me." Balthazar purposely throws his arm over Cas's shoulders.

A bizarre look appears on Cas's face. "What are you doing?"

"Helping you. You see, Cassie, people will express their love for someone when they see them with someone else."

"You think that's gonna help? I mean Dean is very protective over people who are the closest to him."

"If so, then paint me pink and call me Ms. Piggy." The joke makes Cas laugh a little too loud. He nearly snorted which caught Dean's eye.

Dean had never felt a burning inside of his chest like the one he has now. The glimpse of the back of Cas's head caught his attention. Another thing that caught his attention was the blonde guy who had his arm wrapped around Castiel.

"Hey, guys," Dean whispers to Sam and Jo. "Is that Cas?"

Both Jo and Sam look in his direction. They noticed the back of Cas's head. "Yeah, that is Cas," replied Sam. "With that guy."

"Ooh, that blonde guy is pretty cute," whispered Jo.

"Cute?" Dean says defensively. "What do you mean cute?"

"You're right. He's pretty handsome. I think he and Cas are on a date."

"What? No, I don't believe it. There is no way that that guy is on a date with Cas."

"I don't know," mumbled Sam. "His arm is around Cas."

"That doesn't mean anything." muttered Dean. "If someone's house is filled with dead bodies, that doesn't ultimately make them a murderer."

"Has he noticed?" Cas whispers.

"Well he did see you. Maybe he'll start thinking once I do this." Balthzar leans over and whispers into Cas's ear. "I bet a hundred bucks that he'll chases me throughout the theatre if I keep whispering like this. And if I blow like this." Balthazar blows into Cas's ear tickling him and making him laughing even more.

Once again Dean notices the familiar laughter coming from Cas. He was more uncomfortable with Balthazar's lips right on Cas's ear. "What the fuck does that guy thinks he's doing?" Dean whispers to his brother.

"It's obvious that that guy is putting the moves on Cas," Sam whispers back. "Cas seems to be really enjoying it."

"Wow," gasps Jo. "That guy is really smooth. Cas must be lucky to score a date with him."

"Why do you guys keep saying that?!" Dean quietly hisses. "Cas probably isn't enjoying the flirting. That douchebag might just be trying to get Cas in bed."

"Why are you suddenly being such a dick, Dean? I thought you didn't care if Cas started dating someone else."

"I don't. I'm just…worried about him. Cas has never been with any guy…or girl. I don't want anyone to be taking advantage of him like that."

"You already took advantage of him," Sam reminded him. "You practically made him a man."

"Hey, I respected him and he wanted me to fuck him. Second, he's more of a man than you'll ever be."

"Jerk." Sam mutters.

"Bitch." Dean calls his brother.

Cas bits on his lip. "Nothing has happened. I might as well forget this stupid crush I have on Dean."

"Hey, you should never give up on anything, especially on love," Balthzar tells him. "Nobody says that being in love would be easy."

"I know. It's just that if I could travel back in time, I go back and stop me from faking it with Dean."

"And if I could travel back in time, I would unsink the Titanic."

Cas smirks. "Why would you wanna do that?"

"Because I hated the movie." Balthazar answers which makes Cas laugh again. "Would it be totally off limits if…I asked if I can kiss you?"

For a moment, Cas thinks about it. He hasn't really been anyone other than Dean. Cas hasn't even kissed anyone else unaware of his true sexuality. Since Cas hasn't actually been with another person, he figured that he should at least try it. "I, Castiel, would allow you, Balthazar, to places your lips upon mine," he jokes.

Balthazar caresses Cas's soft cheek gazing into his glowing blue eyes. Once again Dean is distracted by the two guys. This time he felt the most horrible feeling in the world at the pit of his stomach. Seeing Balthazar gazing into Cas's eyes made Dean feel so uncomfortable, so heartbreaking, and so angry all in one. And to top it all off, Balthazar presses his lips against Cas's lips.

A flow of anger is released through Dean's entire body. He felt an uncontrollable beast ready to burst out inside of him. Dean stands up and yells, "Get the hell off him!"

The entire theater turns their attention to Dean, who was still standing up. Finally, Castiel and Balthazar stop kissing and looked at Dean. Both Dean and Cas stared directly into each other's eyes. Cas's unique blue eyes just made Dean's heart melt into place. He runs out of the theater never looking back. At last, Dean hops inside the impala and sits there quietly.

Everything ran through his head in the blink of an eye. Dean knew what he just did. He just couldn't believe that it actually happened.

Moments later, the passenger door opens along with the back door. It was Jo and Sam, who both sat there in silence for a moment.

Finally, Sam says, "You really confused us there, Dean. It's alright for Cas to still be your best friend but it's not alright for him to kiss any other guy?"

"Okay, I was mad," Dean admitted. "But you two didn't see that bastard shoving his tongue down Cas's throat. I was just protecting him. I'm his best friend."

"You didn't sound like a protective best friend," Jo told him. "Dean, you sounded more like a jealous boyfriend, which is weird because you're his fake ex-boyfriend."

For a moment, Dean looks down at his lap. "Maybe I was a little jealous," Dean mutters. "It's just that…we had sex together. I took his virginity! And then he fuckin' goes a date with some other guy! It made me mad!"

"What if he thinks that night was just an experiment for you?" asked Sam. "What if he wants to move on?"

"I don't know! All I know is that…nobody in the world is ever gonna be good enough for Cas."

"Why? What's so great about Cas? He's just our weird, dorky, little friend." Sam gave Jo a look, which she suddenly figures out what he's doing.

"Cas is more than just weird and dorky, Sammy. He is innocent, sweet, smart, and handsome. He is genuine and he really cares about people. Nobody—not even me—is ever gonna deserve Cas!" At last, Dean figures it out. "Oh my fucking God." He gasps.

"Have you figured it out yet, Einstein?" Jo asks him.

Dean turns to them. "Yes, I did."


	25. I Kissed a Boy and I Liked It

After the movie, Balthazar drives Cas home. But they sat in his car for awhile. Things were awkward for the rest of their date since the kiss and Dean embarrassing himself in front of the entire theatre.

"Dean is really protective of you," Balthazar says during the moment of silence. "You must mean the world to him."

"He was just watching my back," Cas mumbles. "That's what best friends do, right."

"He sounded more like a jealous boyfriend there, Cassie. That must've meant something."

"Probably. It's just that I've never seen Dean do that. It was like when he saw us, he just wanted to kill you."

"He probably wanted to. I can tell by the animalistic yelling by him."

Cas looks up at the blonde for a few seconds. Then, he leans in and gently kisses him. Balthazar kisses him back and they continued for a minute. After the minute passed, Castiel pulls back and breathes, "I did feel something. Not that big, but I felt it."

"I do hope you work things out with Dean," Balthazar tells him. "See you later, Castiel."

He finally gets out of the car and walks up to his front door. When Cas gets into his house, his father was in the living room.

"Castiel," Chris said his name.

"Oh, hey, Dad," said Cas.

"Where were you?" He asks his son.

"I was at the movies. That movie ouji isn't really that scary."

"Were you with Dean?" His name just makes Cas's stomach burn.

Cas pauses for a moment. "No, with this guy. His name is Balthazar and…we were on a date."

"Two boys in one day, Castiel? That's kind of…slutty."

"What's that supposed to mean? Two guys in one day?"

"Son, I know what you and Dean did last night. Don't deny it. I saw Dean leaving your room in the middle of the night."

"You saw him?" His voice got loud. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you knew. Now you're on a date with another guy. How could you do that to Dean?"

"Dean doesn't care. Or at least I think he doesn't." He quickly added.

"So what? You two just slept together just to sleep together? I raised you better than that, Castiel."

"Dad, that's not what happened." Cas tries to explain.

"What is it with you, Cas? You love boys or girls or both? What is it?"

"I kissed a guy!" He confesses to his father.

"And?" Chris raised an eyebrow.

"And I liked it! What else do you want me to say?"

"I wanna know why you're doing this. Are you gay? Are you straight? At least bi?"

"I'm confused! Dad, Dean doesn't even love me back!"

"Because he doesn't, you just wanna sleep with the next person you see?"

"No, I'm not happy with anything! Dad, I can do whatever I want in this stupid world! I can go to jail, get a girl pregnant, or even commit fraud, but I can't fall in love with my best friend. You wanna know why? Because he doesn't love me back! I'm never gonna be happy! Now I have to spend the rest of my miserable life as a pathetic queer who fell in love with his best friend!" Cas ran upstairs to his room and slams the door.

* * *

><p>Dean sat in bed thinking about everything that has happened. No matter what how hard he tries to think of something else, Castiel keeps flashing in his mind. Even the thought of his best friend triggered the one memory from their previous night together.<p>

_Dean falls onto the bed trying to catch his breath. Next to him was Cas, who was calming down as well. Both boys were naked covered in nothing but bed sheets. After taking Cas's virginity, Dean had never felt so awful in his life. It's not like he didn't enjoy it. It was so much pressure because Dean was thinking of what he had done to Castiel._

_Cas looks over at Dean with the biggest smile on his face. "How was it for you?" Dean asks him._

_"In a word: fantastic," Cas tells him. "It may have been my first time, but it was the best."_

_"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, Cas. I'm really happy that I was your first." He regretfully lies._

_Then, Cas rolls on top of Dean and says, "Now it's my turn." He starts kissing Dean._

_"Whoa, Cas," Dean says between kisses. "Are you…sure you don't…wanna rest for…awhile?"_

_Cas pulls back for a moment. "Just trust me. I know what I'm doing. This is for you, Dean." He kisses him once more and nuzzles his neck for a moment. Castiel starts leaving a trail of soft kisses down Dean's chest and stomach._

_"Cas," Dean tries to stop him. "Cas, I don't know about this. Cas, Cas, Cas, Cas! Could you—Ah!" Suddenly, Dean stops talking once Cas took him in his mouth._

_After another experience, Dean laid there with his arm over Cas's shoulder. Both of them were sweaty and out of breath._

_"So, um…" Cas said breathlessly. "…were you alright? I mean…was I alright?"_

_"No, you were incredible," moaned Dean._

Out of the blue, a door on his door snapped Dean back to reality. "Come in!" He says aloud.

The door opens and Mary appears. "Hi, Dean," she says. "Can I talk to you?"

"Let me guess. Sam and Jo told you what happened at the movie. Just to let you know…the movie wasn't that bad. It was actually pretty decent."

"Dean, I know exactly what happened. Castiel was kissing some boy and you got jealous. It's actually quite adorable."

"Mom, it's not cute. Cas kisses some guy and I got really pissed off. How could he do that?"

"Didn't you two break up? Why does it bother you if Castiel kisses some other boy? After all, he is your ex-boyfriend."

"I know but…I think I'm actually starting to have some…feelings towards him."

"Oh, this is huge. You're in love! I'm so happy for you, Dean!"

"Mom, I-I can't do this. I can't tell Cas about this."

Mary's smile dies out. "Why not? He loves you and you love him. What's more than that?"

"I don't deserve Cas. I lied to him, I used him, I practically humiliated him, and I took his virginity. This is all my fault. The worst part was that he was in love with me this entire time and I was too stupid to notice." Dean buries his face in his hands.

His mother sits next to him and gently pats him on the back. "You and your father are just the same. Both of you think that you're not good enough for anyone or anything. Dean, you deserve Castiel just as much as he deserves you."

Dean looks up at his mother. "So what do I do? I can't just tell Cas how I feel. It's probably going to ruin everything."

"The way you let someone know how you feel is to show them how much they actually mean to you."

"Like how? I'm not gonna go using any of that Shakespeare crap. Also, I'm terrible at these chick flick crap."

"Well you wanna know something? When me and your dad started dating, he kissed Rosie Baylor and I was so furious with him. I didn't talk to him for a week because I was so heartbroken. Finally, your dad stood outside my window and sang My Girl by the Temptations."

Suddenly, Dean bursts out laughing. "Dad sang that to you?" He laughs.

"Yes, he's not that great of a singer, but I meant that much to him. It's the thought that counts the most, Dean."

"Mom, what if things don't really work out between me and Cas? I don't wanna loose him."

"Sweetie, I don't know if you and Cas were meant to be together, but I do know that you were meant to be friends. No matter what happens, the both of you are always gonna go running back to each other."

* * *

><p>A knock came on Castiel's door. His dad just walks in and shut the door. "Cas, we need to talk about this," Chris said.<p>

"I'm sorry for my little outburst," Cas says. "I was just really upset."

"What's the problem? Is it about you and Dean? He hurt you, didn't he?"

"Dean yelled at me in front of everybody because he was at movies with Sam and Jo, and he saw me kiss Balthazar."

"So he's jealous? Didn't he break up with you?"

"No, Dad, I broke up with him. Only because he loves girls and I love him."

"So what now? Does he love you back? Or does he not? This is really confusing. Are you two getting back together?"

"Dad, Dean and I are never getting back together. I can give you ten reasons why."

"Fine. What are the ten reasons why you two won't get back together.

"Dean isn't gay; I am gay; I love Dean; he loves girls; I'm not a girl; I'm his best friend; he's Aquarius; I'm Libra; he likes Lisa; and he just used me as an experiment."

"Alright, Castiel," Chris sighs. "I will admit that I spoke to Dean when I saw him leaving your room."

_At 6:26 AM, Chris slowly awakens from his peaceful sleep. When he walks out of his and Ella's bedroom, he looks to find Dean quietly shutting the door to Castiel's room. His pants were zipped up, his shirt wasn't buttoned, and he had his shoes in his hands._

"_Dean," Chris whispers loud enough for him to hear._

_The young Winchester drops his jaw seeing him there. "Holy shit," he says under his breath. "Chris, I can explain."_

_"What the hell are you doing in there? How come your half-dressed?"_

_In an instant, a lot of lies ran through Dean's head. "Uh…I was…Cas and I…it's exactly what it looks like." He finally admits to him._

_"How dare you come into my home and do that? How dare you touch my son like that? What do you have to say for yourself?"_

"_Chris, I would never hurt him. To be honest, I think it would better for Cas if I stay away from him for awhile. I already hurt him enough and I regret it all. For what it's worth…your son deserves someone so much better than me."_

"That's what happened," Chris tells his son. "I believe him."

"So he likes me I guess," says Cas. "He's confusing the hell out of me."

"He's confusing the hell out of all of us. Castiel, if Dean doesn't feel that same way about you, then screw him. You're the best, and there's someone out there who's gonna know it and they're gonna love you as much as you love them."

"You're finally accepting me? I know how uncomfortable you were at first. You didn't even like it when Dean came over and he was in my room most of the time."

"Well I'm gonna accept it if this is who you are. I'm always proud of you, Castiel."

"Always, Dad?" He asks him.

"You make me proud everyday."


	26. Earth Angel

Ella and Chris finally left for their honeymoon in the Bahamas. Luckily, Castiel and Gabriel get to spend two weeks without their parents.

When the nighttime came, Cas washed his sheets that reminded him of his night with Dean. He didn't exactly what to do now that Dean knows the truth. How will their friendship even survive?

"Hey, bro," Gabe stops him by the staircase. "I'm going over to Penny's for a few hours."

"Well that's great even though she has 34D silicones," smirked Cas.

"Look, Cas, I'm sorry about you and Winchester. Don't worry. There'll be plenty of more for you."

"Well I did have a date today." Cas informs him.

"Guy or girl?" Gabe asks him. "I just have to know."

"His name is Balthazar. He's pretty cool and funny."

"At least you got someone other than Deanno. I hope you could get a girlfriend or boyfriend, dude."

"I am actually surprised that you're still being nice to me after everything that's happen."

"Yeah, well appreciate it while it lasts because I'm gonna go back to Trickster Gabe when I meet the next guy who sleeps in your bed. See you later, Cassie!" Gabe grabs his keys and leaves he house.

All alone in his house, Cas had nothing else to do but stay home. Once his sheets were dry, he walked into his room and noticed something. Next to his bed on the floor was a pair of dark green boxers. They weren't even his. They were Dean's.

"Great," Cas says to himself. "I have his underpants and he has my virginity. Story of my life."

Ring, ring, ring! His phone began to ring. Cas grabs it and answers, "Hello?"

"What's up, Cas?" said a familiar voice.

"Charlie? Hey, how's it going?"

"Sorry I haven't texted you all weekend. I've been doing the video game marathon all weekend."

"Well that's exciting. I need to tell you something."

"Oh, no, Cas, it wasn't my fault. Lisa told Dean or I don't know who told him. I guess he just figured it out."

"Yeah, well after the reception, I told that I love him. Then, we slept together."

"WHAT?!" Charlie screams through the phone.

"Ouch." Cas calmly says. "You might've broken my eardrums."

"You two had sex? So what does that mean?"

"I was just an experiment." He shamefully confesses to her. "Dean just had sex with me so that I would get over him."

"Really? Ugh! That no good son of a bitch! How could he do that?"

"The worst part was that I went on a date with Balthazar. Dean was there and…he yelled at us because I kissed Balthazar."

"Wait he yelled at y'all for kissing? What did he say?"

"He yelled, 'Get the hell off him.' It was like he was jealous."

"Did you talk to him after what happened? What did he say?"

"He left when I stopped kissing Balthazar. That really confused me. First, he doesn't want to be my boyfriend. Now he gets pissed off if I kiss a guy I was on a date with."

"You're in a real pickle there, Castiel. When I thought you two would get together, I thought it would be more like…When Harry met Sally."

"I'm not Meg Ryan and I figured that's what really was gonna happen."

"So what now? Are you still best friends with Dean?"

"I'm not sure. Whatever happens…Dean will always be a big part of my life. He's my best friend, my home."

"Don't you realize how awkward it's gonna be now that he knows that you love him and you know that he doesn't love you?" Cas didn't answer her. "Oh, fuck, I am so sorry I said that."

"No, no, it's fine." Castiel assures her. "I'll be alright. I might actually have a shot with Balthazar."

"I do hope you move on. Honestly, Cas, after everything you've been through, you deserve to be happy."

"Thank you, Charlie. You've been one of my greatest friends."

"That's that nicest thing anyone's ever said to me. I gotta go. These goblins are kicking my ass. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye, Charlie." Cas hangs up the phone and tosses it on the bed.

It was true. Castiel believes that he deserves happiness out of everyone else. He has been humiliated enough for the rest of his life. If only the memories of his fake relationship with Dean would disappear from his mind.

Beep! A text message appears on Cas's phone. He check it and shocked to find out that it was from Dean. _Look outside_, read the text.

Cas looks out his window and finds Dean in his backyard with a black acoustic guitar in his arms.

"Dean?" Cas says his name.

"This is for you," Dean tells him. He starts strumming the guitar and sang the song.

_Earth angel,  
>Earth angel<br>Will you be mine  
>My darling dear<br>Love you all the time  
>I'm just a fool,<br>A fool in love, with you_

_Earth Angel  
>Earth angel<br>The one I adore  
>Love you forever<br>And ever more  
>I'm just a fool,<br>A fool in-love with you_

_I fell for you  
>And I knew<br>The vision of your loveliness  
>I hope and I pray,<br>That someday,  
>I'll be the vision of your<br>Happiness_

_Earth angel,  
>Earth angel<br>Please you be mine  
>My darling dear<br>Love you all the time  
>I'm just a fool,<br>A fool in love, with you_

Before he knew it, Cas ran out of his room and nearly falls down the staircase. Finally, he opens his back door and sees Dean right there still singing the song.

_I fell for you  
>And I knew<br>The vision of your loveliness  
>I hope and I pray,<br>That someday,  
>I'll be the vision of your<br>Happiness_

_Earth angel,  
>Earth angel<br>Please you be mine  
>My darling dear<br>Love you all the time  
>I'm just a fool,<br>A fool in love, with you_

At last, Dean finishes the song. He and Castiel stand in the backyard in awkward silence. "That song is from your favorite movie, Back to the Future," Dean says. "I know how much you hated the sequels."

"You know that it's a love song," Cas informs him. "It perfectly describes George and Lorraine McFly."

"I know it's a love song. It reminded me of you." Dean admits.

Cas crosses his arms. "So what? You think that you're just gonna sing me a song and I'm ultimately going to forgive you."

After a long quiet moment, Dean answers, "Yes—I mean no. Or is it yes? Definitely no."

"What is this about, Dean? You're confusing me and I'm worried about you. Plus, why are you singing me a love song?"

"Isn't that why music was invented? Words aren't always enough. I just want to let you know how I feel about you."

At that moment, Cas's heart almost stopped beating. "How you feel about me? W-What about the other night?"

"Cas, if I tell you nothing but the truth, promise me you won't leave until I'm done."

"Okay, I'm listening."

"That night we had sex…I was only doing it so that you would get over me. I thought you just had a little crush on me and I thought it was a phase. Then, I started to like it."

"You liked it? I thought you were just experimenting on me."

"You never were an experiment, Cas. When I woke up, I realized that I just had sex with my best friend in the entire world. That's why I left. I felt like I ruined our entire friendship."

"How do you think I felt when I woke up and you were gone? I felt like a loser."

"Cas, I had no idea that you weren't faking it. It must've been difficult for you. I'm such a dumbass. I am so sorry for everything I've done."

"Don't apologize. I knew that eventually you were going to find out."

"Why didn't you tell me the truth? Instead of that, I had to hear it from Charlie, Sam, Lisa, and Gabe."

"Dean, you know why. You were gonna get grossed out and disgusted and you wouldn't wanna be friends with me anymore. You were just gonna remember me as your ex-best friend who was in love with you."

"I'm not grossed out." Dean confesses to him. "At the movies, I got jealous because of that British blonde guy kissing you. He made me see red. I just want you to know that…I'm started to fall for you."

Everything in Castiel's body bursts like fireworks. "You are? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I tried so hard to deny too. I just can't help it anymore."

"What about Lisa?" Cas mentions.

"She dumped me when she found out the truth. Cas, I really wanna give this a shot. It's alright if you don't want to. We can still be friends."

In an instant, Cas leans over and presses his lips against Dean's lips. After a few seconds, he pulls back. Both of them couldn't help but smile and blush. "How about let's not fake it anymore?" Cas suggested. "I'm up for it if you are."

"Cas, this is actually the best news that I've heard in a long time." Dean sighed.

He puts the guitar down on the ground and embraces Cas into his arms. Once again they shared a passionate kiss that filled them both with waves of excitement. When they pulled back, both of them smiled and pressed their foreheads against one another.

"There's always the big kiss at the end of that stupid chick flicks," chuckles Dean. "What do we do now?"

"Dad and Ella left for the Bahamas," Cas informs him. "Gabe is at a friend's house. I'm all alone so we can start our actual relationship by watching the Hangover movies, cuddling, and kissing."

"I would so love that." Dean says.

For the rest of the night, Dean and Castiel stayed in bed watching movies and eating food. When Cas would snuggle up next to him, Dean took a quick sniff of him. His scent just made Dean's heart skip a beat. He loved that feeling and never wanted it to go away.

Dean didn't go home at all. He and Cas fell asleep in Cas's bed in a spooning position. Both of them knew how much it felt right and wonderful.

In the middle of the night, Gabriel returned home and caught a glimpse of his step-brother in bed with Dean. He walks in and looks down at them. They were apart from each other no longer in a spooning position.

"Nice Gabe is gone." Gabe whispers to himself. He grabs a big permanent marker from his pocket. "Trickster is back. What shall I write? Property of Dean."

Gabe leans over ready to mark Cas's forehead. All of a sudden, Cas opens his eyes and lets out a short yelp. In a split second, he throws his fist at his stepbrother's face. Gabe falls to the ground waking up Dean.

"You fuckin' hit me!" Gabe yells as he held his nose. "Holy fuck! I'm bleeding!" He runs out of the bedroom.

"What the hell just happened?" yawned Dean.

"I just punched Gabe in the nose." Cas tells him. He lays his head on Dean's chest.

"That's my man," Dean chuckles. He wraps his arms around Castiel and kisses his head.

* * *

><p><strong>First of all, I'm asking if someone could make a supernatural faking it trailer. I don't know<strong> **how to do it and it seems like it fits the story.**


	27. A Brave New World

After a long night, Cas woke up early to find that Dean was still there with his arm wrapped around his waist. He carefully got out of bed and took a quick shower.

Once he got out of the bathroom, Gabe walked out of his room with a huge band-aid on his bruised nose. Cas grins, "Nice nose job, Shortstop."

"At least I still look better than you," scoffs Gabriel. "By the way, what's going on now with you and your Furry Little Boy Toy?"

"Dean likes me." Cas tells him the truth. "We are not gonna fake it this time."

"You sure you know what you're doing? If he hurts you again, I will destroy him. No exceptions."

"Roger that, Gabriella." Cas snaps his fingers.

"Your Dick Charming is waking up, Castiella." He tells him and heads into the bathroom.

Castiel walks into his room with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. He lays in his bed next to Dean, who was slowly waking up.

"Morning, Handsome," Cas murmured.

With his eyes still closed, Dean yawns, "Shut up, Sam!"

The smile on Cas's face dies. He frowns, "It's me."

When Dean opens his eyes, he makes up another excuse. "Oh, you're so gorgeous in the morning."

Castiel leans over and simply kisses Dean. "I thought that I was never going to get you."

"Well you thought wrong. I'm here and I'm never leaving you like that ever again."

"I'm glad. So what now? Are we gonna tell people that we're a couple again for real?"

"I do. I'm not ashamed of this. If we're gay, then we're gay together. Everybody already accepts us."

"Are you saying that you wanna be my boyfriend? Because I really do, Dean."

"Yes, Cas, I want us to be boyfriends. I wanna be with you."

In the heat of the moment, Cas victoriously kisses Dean, who happily kisses him back. Dean pulls Cas down on the bed and hovers over him.

"Cas, it's getting beautiful again," Dean tells him.

"Don't you dare try to tickle me." Cas warns him.

"I still know where your tickle spot is." Dean grins. He begins to tickle Cas's spot.

"Stop it!" laughed Cas. "Dean, you know how ticklish I am! Stop it!"

During the tickle fight, Dean stops and begins nuzzles Cas's neck, which tickles him more. Dean begins make strange noises to tickle Cas more. "Rska, rska, rska! Ar, ar, ar, ar!"

"Could you keep it down in there?" Gabe hollers from the other room. "I'm trying to meditate!"

"Why the fuck are you meditating?" Cas yells back.

"I get anxiety, Asshole!" Gabe yells to his stepbrother.

* * *

><p>On Monday, Dean and Cas proudly walked into school with their hands interlocked. Everybody couldn't help but look at them. None of them actually cared how much attention they were attracting.<p>

"Once again we are the center of attention," Cas mumbles.

"Not everybody is looking," Dean tells him. "That guy isn't. Never mind he is."

Becky came up to them and shrieks, "You two are back together? This is the greatest news ever!"

"Yeah, Becky," says Dean. "Cas and I are together again."

"I am so happy, but apparently everybody wants to know everything. Meg and I need interviews with the both of you."

"More of this Destiel tumblr shit," complained Cas. "Becky, we don't want to do that anymore."

"Oh, please!" She begs them. "Everybody wants it and I can't disappoint your fans. This is just one last time. That's it!"

Cas and Dean exchanged looks. Dean turns back and sighs, "Okay, Chipmunk. We'll do it. Just one last time."

"Yes! Thank you so much!" She hugs the both of them and runs off.

"Well now we have to be the school's only gay couple again," Cas mutters.

"We don't have to if you don't want to," Dean reminds him.

"Becky says it's just one last time. I'll do it one last time. Well I have to go to drama class. See you later, Babe."

"Bye, Cas." Dean gives him a little kiss in the lips. As Cas walks away, Dean couldn't helps but stare at Cas. When he turns around, Lisa was there. "Holy shit! Lisa, you scared me."

"What the fuck was that about?" Lisa demanded.

"What are you talking about?" He asks her.

"Kissing Castiel in public so you can fix your so-called reputation? Wow, you are just pathetic."

"Lisa, I know what you're thinking, but I'm not faking it. Cas and I are really dating."

"And I'm supposed to believe you? You already hurt me. How do I know that you're not gonna hurt Cas?"

"Look, Lisa, I am sorry for everything I've done. I'm sorry for lying to you. Just so you know…I never lied about my feelings for you."

Lisa crosses her arms. "I wanna believe you, but I'm not your girlfriend anymore."

"Well that's not my problem anymore. Now that we're gonna argue and blame each other, I have to point out that you were only interested in me because you thought that I was gay."

"And I found out that you weren't. You just lied to me."

"Okay, Lisa. I just want to apologize for everything I've done."

"Don't expect me to forgive you because I don't. You just better not be playing anybody especially Castiel."

After school, Meg and Becky had Cas and Dean in two different rooms to interview them at the same time. Becky had Castiel while Dean was with Meg.

"Okay, Cas," Becky says. "We have tons of questions that we need to go over. Let's get this started."

Meg, who was in the other room, started her questions with Dean. "How would you describe Castiel," asked Meg.

"Cas is…well he's Cas," Dean answers. "He's naïve, sensitive, innocent, and there's nothing in the world that's more pure and precious than Cas. Cas is clueless when it comes to certain things, but I can guarantee you that he's the smartest person you'll ever meet. He's like nothing you've ever seen before."

"How would you describe Dean," Becky asks Castiel.

"Dean is everything you could ever want in a guy," Cas answers her question. "He's outgoing, funny, handsome, down-to-earth, and tough but he's sweet. We've been best friends ever since we were in kindergarten. If it weren't for Dean, I might not be as confident as I am now and have the friends I have. He's the reason for everything that happens. It was always Dean that makes the memories of my life."

"Nicknames." said Meg. "What kind of nicknames do you give your boyfriend?"

"Cas is the nickname I came up for him," Dean informs them. "That and I didn't know how to say his name the first time I met him. In public, I just stuck with Babe or Baby. When I'm alone with Cas, I call him a bunch of names to tease him like Mr. Camotose, Huggy Bear, Sugar Lips, Baby Doll, Shorty, or Dork. I've called him Pumpkin, Prince Charming, Cupcake, Buttercup, and Blue Eyes. When I wanna make him blush, I simply call him Sexy, Handsome, Beautiful, or Gorgeous. The one name I stuck with the most is Angel."

"Are there any adorable pet names you have for Dean?" Becky asks.

"Nicknames are something that I do just to pick on Dean from time to time," Cas explains. "I call him a lot of names like Sweetheart or Honey. A few times I have called him Tiger, Hot Shot, Muffin, Sexy, My Ray of Sunshine, My Knight in Shining Armor, and Darling. I called him Papi once, which was awkward for me. One time I called him Batman and Sugar Bear. Mostly I call him my Love."

"Is there anything weird about Cas that's adorable to you?" Meg asks.

"When Cas sleeps, I think it's adorable," Dean admits to her. "Of course he does snore in his sleep. When he starts sleeping, he does like that little snore that's cute. Then he starts falling more asleep and he snores like a giant Kodiac Bear. There's times when he snores so bad that he nearly chokes himself to death. Like this." Dean demonstrates this by making loud snoring noises.

"Is there anything weird about Dean that you actually love?" Beck asks.

"Sometimes when Dean and I are making out on my bed, he kissing my neck, tickles me, and makes these little gremlins noises. He sounds like this. Rska, rska, rska, rska! Ar, ar, ar, ar ar! Is that weird?"

"Do you get jealous a lot?" Meg asks Dean.

"Jealous?" says Dean. "Okay I will admit that I do get jealous at times. Only because Cas is attractive and he's friendly and people like him better than they like me. Cas can attract anybody and I'm very protective over him because I know there's someone who's better than me and that's good enough for him."

"Do you get jealous of Dean and someone else?" Becky asks.

"Definitely," answers Cas. "I know Dean is bisexual. I can tell that he's still attracted to women. Sometimes I'm afraid that some sexy, wild whore with a big ass and low self-esteem is gonna take Dean away from me. It worries me a lot because I know I'm not a girl and I have a dick."

"Have you and Castiel done it yet?" Meg asks Dean.

"That's a bit too personal," he says. "Look I don't wanna be telling people about this. It's not alright with me and I don't think it's alright with Cas either. Whatever Cas and I do is nobody else's business."

"Have you and Dean have coitus yet?" asked Becky.

"Uh…" Cas awkwardly says. "…I really don't wanna answer that. Dean and I may have already done it or not. We may do it right after this. Or a few months or a year. Possibly on our wedding night. It doesn't matter because it's nobody's God damn business."


	28. Road Trip

"Why do I have to do this stupid report on Magilla Gorilla?" groaned Dean. He and Castiel were walking down the halls of McDowell High.

Cas wraps his arm around his boyfriend's arm. "It's Attila the Hun, Sweetheart." He corrects him.

"Why do I even have to do it? Dixon already hates me as it is."

"He doesn't hate you…that much." He tries to cheer him up.

"Are you kidding me? He thinks I'm the Devil and you're his number one student."

"Dean, you just don't do your work that much. It has nothing to do with you being so-called enemies with Dixon."

"Like how he gave me an F on that paper. He wanted it on that creepy, short, French guy."

"Napoleon Bonaparte? What did you write it about?"

"Napoleon Dynamite." Dean admits to him. Sometimes Dean would be embarrassed by how Cas is better than him at everything.

Cas frowns. "Really? Let me guess. You just watched the movie and wrote it?"

"Hey, I did my research. I've never worked that hard in my life."

"Awe." Cas coos as he merrily pinches Dean's cheek. "You're so cute when you try to act smart."

"Hey, I try. At least you're the only one who doesn't think I'm stupid."

"You're not stupid, Dean. You already know how to spell it." He points out.

"I know there's a U in it. You knew how to spell it in pre-K."

"Guys!" A familiar voice shrieks. Charlie comes sprinting towards the couple.

"Charlie, you're pretty hyper today," Cas says. "What's the agenda?"

"Listen, you two. I need to a favor from the both of you. Would y'all be my plus two to the LGBT Hoedown?"

"I'm sorry what?" Dean asks the redhead.

"LGBT? Lesbian, gay, bisexual, and transgender. You guys are gay. Learn some of these things for once."

"So this is a hoedown for gays, bisexuals, transgenders, and lesbians?" asked Cas. "I've never been to any of those."

"Because you guys haven't really come out to the world. You guys should at least come to a party dedicated to people like y'all."

"And why would we do that?" asked Dean.

"Because the only homosexual you two know is me. You both need to meet others of your own kind. So do I. I don't know any lesbians."

"You don't know any lesbians," asked Cas. "Charlie, we're all people here. We're not aliens being with others of our own kind."

"Okay, here's the situation. Lisa has been really sick lately, and she would always pretend to be my date when we go there. I want y'all to come with me as my arm candies."

"Okay, since you are completely begging us, we will go." Cas finally gave in.

"Really? Thank you so much." Charlie hugs both of them. "Okay, it's in Wichita. I will get your cowboy hats and pick me up at my house." The spunky redhead runs off elsewhere.

Dean turns to his boyfriend. "You really wanna go to a stupid hoedown?" He asks Cas.

"I don't know." Cas shrugs his shoulders. "It might be fun. Dean, we have never actually met gay people before."

"What about fuckin' Prince William? The one you went on a stupid date with."

"Okay, yes, he was very gay. The British accent did make him a bit more attractive."

"Oh, what now? I'm gonna be sexy by sounding like fuckin' Mary Poppins?"

Cas laughs, "You're already sexy, you know. Balthazar was just…sexy in the British way."

"At least I'm still sexy." Dean smirks.

Dean and Cas were both in jeans and plaid shirts. They were driving to Charlie's house to go pick her up.

"You nervous, Dean," Cas asked him.

"No," Dean answers. "Cas, we don't have to go if you don't want to. We can just go get burgers and pie at Leroy's. Then we'll lay on the impala and stare up at the stars."

"That sounds so romantic of you, Dean." Cas smiles.

"Hey, I've done romantic crap for you. Remember when I took you to Mica Cista?"

"And you took the money from Sam." Cas points out.

"We still are kings. When you're with me, I'm always gonna treat you the way you should be treated. Like a king."

"Oh, my knight in shining armor!" Cas leans over and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek.

They parked in front of Charlie's house. She comes running out of her house wearing chaos and hops into the backseat.

"Hey, my two Home boys," she pants as she calms herself.

"What were you running for?" asked Cas.

"I'm running because…I need to walk right in these chaps. I just bought them."

"Why the hell are you wearing chaps in the first place?" Cas asked Charlie.

"I wanna look hot here. No offense to you two. By the way, here are your cowboy hats." She hands a black hat and a brown hat to Castiel in the front.

"Thanks, Charlie." Cas says. "These actually don't look that bad."

"Well I know both of your style very well. Dean wear jeans, leather, plaid, and dark colors. And Cas wears converses, jeans, plaid, and nerdy T-shirts."

"I don't wear dorky t-shirts everyday." Cas tells them.

"Yes, you do, Babe." Dean says. "You wears those same shirts every single day."

Cas nods his head. "Okay, maybe I do wear them too much. Just my Van Halen tshirt I wear too much."

"By the way, you guys need to socialize with gays," Charlie reminds them. "You have to make friends with at least one gay couple."

"Again, Charlie." Dean said while driving. "What is so important about this whole thing?"

"You're not the only gay guys in the world. All of us are the same inside. Being different from straight people just makes us all come together as individuals."

"What the hell does that mean?" asked Dean. "Also, could you put in this century's English?"

"Okay, I'm trying to find me a companion," Charlie confesses to them.

"You're trying to find a girlfriend," asked Cas. "Charlie Bradbury, are you officially wanting to be in a relationship?"

Charlie blushes in embarrassment. "I don't know. Maybe. Yes, I do! I just want what y'all have."

"Awe," joked Dean. "Charlie wants a girlfriend! Okay, Red, you want us to be your wingmen?"

"Will you? That would be so great. Also, we can show them that lesbians and gays do get along."

"Don't they all get along at these LGBT Hoedowns?" Cas asked.

"Well, yes, but y'all are considered to my best friend and good friend."

Dean pulls over to Stripes. All three of them get out of the impala and walk into the store. While searching for chips, Charlie asks Castiel, "So what's your secret, Cas?"

"To what?" He was confused by her question. "If it's my hair, I only shampoo it three times a week."

"No, Silly. I meant how to manage to get with and stay with Dean. How the hell do you keep him?"

"Wanna know the truth, Charlie? We give each other whatever we want. We know what we both want and that's each other."

"That's impossible. You both can't easily know what y'all want at the same time."

"Hey." Dean comes up to them. "I got you burgers." He showed him a brown bag.

Cas shows him a box. "I got you pie, Love."

"Then again, anything is possible," interrupted Charlie. "Am I right?"


	29. LGBT Hoedown

After two hours of being on the road, the trio finally got to the coliseum of Wichita, Kansas. Charlie actually fell asleep for the trip while Cas and Dean rocked out to the radio. Dean gets out first and walks over to open the doors for both Charlie and Cas.

"Ooh, such a gentleman," Charlie giggles. "But you're really not my type. Let me see y'all." Dean and Cas proudly out on their cowboy hats. "You two look perfect!"

Cas turns to his boyfriend. "You look so handsome. How do I look?"

"Honestly, you look incredibly hot," Dean tells him the truth.

"This is going off as a good start of the night." Cas smiles at his boyfriend.

"Let's go, guys." Charlie wraps her arms around both of their arms.

All three of them walk into the coliseum together. It was designed as the inside of a barn with hay, dirt, lights in the ceiling, and everything else. Everybody was dressed in plaid, dresses, boots, and cowboy hats. The dance floor was completely filled with people.

"Wow," gasped Cas. "This is great. I didn't think that it would look this great."

"Let's get something to drink," Dean suggested.

They go up to the bar, which Charlie orders for them. "Three light beers, please," Charlie tells the bartender.

"Light beers," asked Dean.

"Don't gay guys drink that?" Charlie asks them.

"Does it look like it?" Cas tells her.

The bartender hands them their light beers and they each took a sip. "So are y'all gonna enjoy yourselves or not?" Charlie asks.

"I don't know." Cas nods his head. "Charlie, Dean and I are a bit different from these people."

"He ain't lying," agreed Dean. "These guys were looking at us like they've never seen gays before."

"Because you morons are new in town just like me," Charlie tells them the truth.

"Charlie, Cas and I aren't gonna make friends with just anybody here. I don't even get along with regular people."

"Oh, come on. I made friends with a bunch of people here! It was the best time of my life."

"You desperately want us to be part of the LGBT, don't you?" Cas asks her.

"I will make a deal will you guys." Charlie tells them. "I will go find myself someone as long as you two make friends."

"You got a deal, Carrot Top." Dean challenges her. "There's a group of girls. Why don't you see if one of them is available?"

Charlie looks at them for a moment. "I'm scared," she mutters. "They're in a group."

"You want us to go with you," Castiel asks her.

"I am not a child. I can do things by myself. That includes finding someone suitable for me."

"Okay, if you're gonna be scared, then fine." Dean puts his beer on the table. "Come on, Sugar Bear. We're gonna go dance."

"Dean, I love it when you're in control," Cas jokes. "Take me away, Darlin'!"

Both Cas and Dean head off to the dance floor leaving Charlie by herself. She sits in silence takes a few sips of her light beer.

"Come alone," a female voice asks her. Charlie turns to the left to find a gorgeous girl next to her. She was tall and skinny. Her skin was olive, her petite eyes were brown, and dark brown ringlets surrounding her beautiful face.

"Uh…No!" Charlie blurts out. "I-I came with my friends."

"And they left you just like that? Poor thing. If it makes you feel any better, I came by myself."

"Doesn't make me feel that much better. Makes me feel sad now."

"Oh, I'm sorry for being a buzz kill."

"Don't be silly. I'm actually enjoying your company. My name is Charlie. Charlie Bradbury."

"I'm Gilda Hayworth." She introduces herself.

"Gilda? I-I like your name. Is it British, Spanish, or foreign of any kind?"

"Actually, it's English." Gilda corrects her.

"English? Wow, that's some kind of English there. Not that it's bad."

"Nice chaos you got there." Gilda compliments her.

Charlie looks down at her pants. "Oh, they're my friend's chaps."

"I really like them. They look pretty cool."

"In that case, I just bought them from my friend." She quickly added.

Gilda giggles. "So what brings you here, Lil' Red?" She smiles at Charlie.

Her little nickname made Charlie blush. "Oh, I just wanted to get out for awhile. I'm a very fun person."

"Oh, really? What do you do for excitement?"

"Me? I…um…I like video games, larping, and lot of nerdy stuff." Soon Charlie regrets everything she has said.

To her surprise, Gilda responds, "Really? You're into that stuff? What do you play? The Sims 3? World of Warcraft? Age of Conan?"

"Holy crap." Charlie's eyes widen. "I play all of them. Do you play all of them?"

"Yes, I actually do. My screen name is FireFairy81."

"RedQueen972." shrieked Charlie.

"Oh, my god." Gilda gasps. "I have never met anyone so much like me."

"We must be alike in a lot of ways. We both like parties, video games, and we're both lesbians."

Gilda gives her a look. "I'm not a lesbian."

Her stomach got tied up in a knot. "You're not? Oh crap! I-I-I just thought you were, because you're here."

After a moment of silence, Gilda bursts out laughing. "No, I was kidding. I'm totally lesbian. I love lady parts."

Charlie sighs in relief, "Oh, thank the lord. You scared for a second there."

"You thought you were flirting with a straight person?" She asks her.

"Wait, you thought I was flirting with you?" Charlie asked her.

"I can tell by your wiggly eyes, sweaty palms, and your nervous laugh. Either you were flirting with me or you're really constipated."

"Yes, I am flirting with you." She proudly says to her. "Is it okay?"

"You're not scaring me at all, Lil' Red. I'm actually quite flattered."

During the rest of the night, Cas and Dean were dancing together. They had the best time of their lives. The best part was when they actually made friends with a gay couple, Demian and Barnes.

When the party ended at three in the morning, everybody walked outside. Demian stops Cas and Dean, "Hey, guys, we're gonna play basketball next Saturday. You guys can come if y'all want."

"Really," says Cas. "Thanks, guys. We'll stop by."

"This is an abomination!" A loud voice called over a speaker. "We are here to save you all from this journey of sin, insanity, and discrimination!"

"What's going on?" Cas asks Barnes.

"These people are just homophobes," he explains. "Every time we have a party like this, they're always here to do this."

Dean, Charlie, and Cas looked at the crowd of people in front of them applauding for the man with the megaphone. "Hey, guys, just cut it out already," yelled a man. "This is a private event. Would you just leave us alone!"

"We have a right to be here," a woman from the opposing side hollered. "This is a public sidewalk!"

"And we have every right to be who we are!" Another woman from the other side yelled.

"Gay's not the way!" The homophobic crowd chants. "Gay's not the way! Gay's not the way!"

For a moment, Cas turns to side looking at most of the couples next to him. One of them was a girl crying and hugging her girlfriend.

Finally, Cas blurts out, "Hey! Hey! You heard the man! Leave us alone!"

"Oh, look another gay trying to beat us," laughed one protestor. "Let me guess. They dragged you to one of their gay parties, didn't they?"

"What the hell makes you guys think that you get to dictate on how other people live their lives?"

"I'm a minister," the man with the megaphone says. "And it's young people like yourselves that think that this is your way of life. You are all disgraces!"

"What makes you say that? What makes us the scum of the earth?"

"Leviticus 20:13", the minister says. "If a man also lie with mankind, as he leith with a woman, both of them have committed an abomination. They shall surely be put to death; their **blood** shall be upon them."

"Oh, that's really great. We all come from the same God. I believe in him as much as you do. Just because I'm gay that doesn't mean that I have no faith in God. He made us like this and he would be proud of us being who we are. You can preach to us all you want, but you're never gonna knock the gay out of any of us!"

Everybody from behind Cas were cheering for him. They began chanting, "Gay is the way! Gay is the way! Gay is the way!"

"Guys, let's go before this gets out of hand," Charlie tells Dean and Cas.

Before they could leave, the minister shouts, "Yeah, walk away, faggots!"

Castiel stops and turns back to him, "What did you call us?"

"I called you and your life partner faggots, faggots."

At the heat of the moment, Cas threw his fist at the man's face. The minister falls to the ground with his people running to his side.

"The only disgrace here is you homophobic bastards," Cas tells them. "When you find real proof that we're the abominations, you come to me!"

"Cas, let's go!" Dean tugs on his shoulder.

"Wait you have to go?" Gilda asks Charlie.

"I know to," Charlie explains. "I live in Lawrence."

"You better go. The cops are coming."

"What about you? I can't leave you."

"I'll be fine, Charlie. Just go. I'll find you in Lawrence."

"Charlie, come on!" Dean hollers at the redhead.

Charlie quickly kisses Gilda for a moment. "I'll never forget you, Gilda!" She runs away with Dean and Cas.

When the three friends returned home, Charlie was the first one to be dropped off. Dean drove himself and Cas to the top of the mountains where they could see the entire city.

They laid down on the hood of the impala. Cas chuckles, "From up here, Lawrence looks like fuckin' Paris. Then when you go into town, it's like a scene from West Side Story."

"Wow," chuckles Dean. "You know which one is Orion's Belt?"

"I don't think so. I think that's the Big Dipper right there." He points to the sky.

"That looks nothing like the Big Dipper." Dean chuckles.

"What the hell does it look like then?"

"Looks like a big dick. That's what it looks like."

Cas bursts out laughing. "Yes, it does! The sky is beautiful, isn't it?"

"Eh, second most beautiful." Dean tells him the truth.

"What's the first?" Cas asks him.

Dean looks at his boyfriend. "You. If that makes you sound like a girl, then I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay, Dean. Now I know that I am beautiful just like you." He taps his nose.

He caresses Castiel's soft cheek. "I'm proud of you, Cas. You stood up for all those people."

"I was just doing what was right. Those people just think they're better than us. I'm no hero."

"You are a hero, Cas. All those people saw you as a hero. I'm proud of you." Dean gently kisses him.

"I'm proud of us, Dean." Cas kisses him back.

* * *

><p>Ring, ring, ring! Charlie answers her phone, "Hello?"<p>

"Charlie, it's Lisa," Lisa says.

"Oh, hey, Lis. What's up?"

"Something happened." Her voice nearly died. "It's really bad. You can't tell anybody, Charlie. You're the only one I can trust."

"Lisa, what is it? What's going on? Whatever it is, you can tell me." Charlie was prepared for whatever her best friend was fixing to tell her.

"I'm pregnant. It's Dean's baby."


	30. That Boy is Mine

"What's this about the Rocky Whore Show you guys are doing?" Dean asks his friends.

During lunch, the group of friends were sitting at a table. "Rocky Horror Picture Show, Dean," Becky corrects him.

"The same thing, Munchkin." Dean takes a bite of his tamales.

"It's about this couple that goes into this house full of weird ass people," Cas explains to him. "They're all like crazy and funky. If you wanna know the rest, then you can come watch us."

"It's gonna be great." Becky shrieks. "I play Columbia, Garth plays Riff-Raff, and Kevin is Eddie, Meg is Frank-N-Furter, Sam plays Brad, Jessica is Magenta, and Cas is Rocky."

"I can't believe that y'all talk my brother into doing this community theatre crap," Dean groans.

"Come on, Dean," chuckled Garth. "It's not like we're in tights and ballet slippers dancing to fuckin' Swan Lake."

"Although we do have to wear corsets at the end," Cas added.

"Corsets?" Dean nearly chokes on his food. "Oh, my god! This play will be worth it!"

"Garth and I don't have to wear them," Kevin tells him. "But Meg, Becky, Cas, April, and Sam have to."

"Meg in a corset?" Dean makes a gross face. "I'd rather see my little brother in one."

Everybody laughs while Meg frowns. "Oh, really, Dean? At least I don't have my hands all over your boyfriend like April does every rehearsal."

Once again Dean almost chokes on his food. "April?" Her name made his stomach twist into a knot. "Who's April?"

"She's, um, a girl," Cas answers. "April plays Janet in the play and she's homeschooled."

"Really? You never mention April before."

"Dean, don't get so tense," Garth says. "After the Toucha Toucha scene, April still keeps putting her hands on him. Don't blame Cas for it."

"The whatta whatta scene? What scene is that?" He almost breaks his fork.

"Clarence, haven't you told him?" Meg asks Castiel. "Janet and Rocky have a scene where Janet seduces him."

"Seduces him? What the hell? I thought this was a play. Not live porn."

"Honey, it's just a scene," Cas reminds him. "We're just acting. I don't even enjoy it."

"April does," Kevin mentions. "Doesn't she texts you everyday?"

"Kev, she does not." Beep! Cas's phone rings indicating that he has received a text message. He tries to ignore it.

"Are you gonna get that, Babe?" Dean asks him.

"Why? I'm talking to you guys. I don't wanna be rude."

"It's okay, Cas. Just answer it."

"I'd rather not." His phone rings again making him frown. "I'll just check it once."

They all watch as Cas looks on his phone for a moment. "Um…yes, it's April," he admits to them.

"Did she send you smiley faces, XOX, or a pic of her bikini wax?" Garth asks him. "She is pretty hot."

"It's nothing like that, Garth," Cas assures him. "She's just…never stops texting me ever. I-I don't even know how the fuck she got my number."

"I gave it to her." Meg answers.

"Why the hell would you do that?" Cas rolls his eyes.

"I knew you would hate it and she wanted to know if you were available." She bites on her grape.

"Oh, God." Cas groans. "No wonder she won't leave me alone."

"Awe," laughed Dean. "I certainly couldn't blame her. Who could resist you?"

"I can," Kevin says, which made the rest of them laughed.

* * *

><p>"Lisa, are you sure that you're pregnant?" Charlie asks her best friend.<p>

"I took two pregnancy tests and both of positive," she says. "I haven't had my period. My last period was about…Hang on. I had sex with Dean the first week so that's two weeks. He and I broke up. It has been three weeks. Now I am six weeks pregnant. And my period was before I had sex with Dean."

_That's weird_, Charlie thought. _Lisa's period usually starts after mine._ "So what are you gonna do about Dean?" Charlie asks.

"I don't know. I already told my parents and they're disappointed in me to begin with. Charlie, people are already gonna know the truth once I get…bigger."

"Dean is gonna freak out. Best news in the world is when you find out that you're gonna be a dad."

"That's not the point, Charlie. I-I need him, but he's already with someone else." They stop in the middle of the hallway. Far on the right side of the halls were Dean and Cas at Dean's locker. The two boys were talking and laughing together.

"Lisa, it will hurt Castiel the most," Charlie reminds her. "You didn't see how heartbroken he was when he let you and Dean be together."

"That day? I never saw what happened to Cas that day."

"He said that he will always love Dean and he cried. Lisa, Cas is in love with him."

"I know. Once I tell them the truth, Castiel will never forgive me. I would ruin his entire relationship with Dean. Look at them, Charlie."

Cas gives his boyfriend a short but sweet kiss and leaves to go to class. The one thing Lisa and Charlie both noticed was the way Dean was looking at Castiel as he left.

"I don't wanna take Dean away from this," Lisa told Charlie. "He was never that happy when he was with me."

* * *

><p>"April, did you know that a cat's penis is sharply barbed along its shaft?" Cas asks her.<p>

"Not really," April smirks. "Now that I know…it's actually pretty funny." They were at Starbucks drinking coffee together.

"So is it a big deal with all the homeschooling stuff?" Cas brings it up.

"Not really. I just stay home with my mom teaching me along with my sister and brothers. The worst part was when I had to go to the prom with my brother…in the garage."

Cas bursts out laughing. His familiar laugh caught Dean's attention while he was in line ordering his coffee and Sam's coffee. The view of his boyfriend with a gorgeous redhead just made his heart drop into his stomach.

"I'm really glad that you called me, Cas," said April. "I'm enjoying this date a lot."

Cas spits his coffee back in the cup. "I'm sorry what?" He coughs. "April, this was a date?"

"Yeah, it is. Is it? I thought you wanted to go on a date with me."

"No, no, April, you got it all wrong. I'm flattered, but I'm already in a relationship."

"Really? Are you sure? I'm not that surprised. What girl could be stupid enough to resist you?" She grabs hold of Castiel's hand, which made Dean's blood boil. He deliberately starts walking up to them. "Maybe she's not good to you anymore."

Cas quickly pulls his hand away. "She's a guy, April. And he's amazing."

"Who's amazing?" Dean interrupts.

When he saw his boyfriend, Cas's jaw dropped. "Dean," he breathes, "what are you doing here?"

"I was just getting coffee for me and Sammy," answered Dean. He looks over to April. "Oh, I didn't see you there. Hey, the name's Dean Winchester."

"I'm April Kelly," the redhead introduces herself. "You wanna sit down?"

"Sure thing." Dean sits next to Cas and grabs hold of his arm. "You must be the April girl from the Rocky Horror Show. Cas has mentioned you."

"Oh, yes, that's me." She giggles. "I play Janet Weiss. So, Dean, how do you and Cas know each other?"

"Oh, we go back a long time ago." Dean looks over at Cas.

"Dean is my boyfriend," Castiel blurts out.

"Wait, this is the boyfriend you were telling me about? Wow, Cas. You didn't tell me that he was such a stud!"

Cas blushes in embarrassment. "Yeah, I don't like to brag about my boyfriend. People say that I never shut up about him."

"Oh, wait." April points at Dean. "You're Sam's brother, right?"

"Yeah, you know Sammy," Dean answers.

"You two don't look alike. He's such a good kid. You parents must be so proud. He has mentioned you a few times."

"Oh, really? What exactly is that?"

"He mentioned that you once left at Wal-Mart when he was four on purpose. Also, Sam told me that you used to watch Oprah and Days of Our Lives when you were little."

Sam is dead meat, Dean thought. "Well that's my smart-ass brother." He chuckles.

"I'm gonna go get some more coffee. I'll be right back." Cas got up and went to the front.

"Okay, let's drop the act." April coldly said to Dean.

"Let's get started, shall we." Dean said. "I don't like the way you talk to my boyfriend. I don't like the way you look at my boyfriend. And I sure as hell don't like you flirting with my boyfriend right in front of me. So cut it the fuck out."

"Cas seems to really my toes running up his thighs under the table awhile ago." April taunted.

"Listen, Tinkerbell, he's my boyfriend. I'm gonna ask you non-violently to stop doing all the crap to him." He calmly says.

"And I don't want to. Dean, you really think Castiel would choose you over me?"

"Well I'm his boyfriend. He fell in love with me when we were best friends. Basically, I already won the prize."

"You still think he wants you? Maybe he was just really confused. I know how to handle little virgin boys like him."

"Okay, you gingerbread bitch. You think you have a shot with Cas? You're a big ol' slut, and my Cas is too sweet and innocent for every bitch like yourself."

"Just so you know, Dean, I have something that you don't. I've got the brains and the body that will easily put Castiel under my spell. We do have a scene together. We touch each other on stage. He always blushes every time he grabs my boobs."

Before Dean could say anything, Castiel returns. "Hey, what are y'all talking about?"

"Oh, you know Dean," April convincingly lies. "He never shuts up about you."

"Really?" Cas smiles at his boyfriend. "I didn't know that you would never shut up about me."

"Dean!" The Starbucks worker calls his name.

"Oh, that's mine." Dean says. "I will see y'all at the play in Friday. I'll call you later. Bye, Babe." Dean gives Castiel a big kiss on the lips while April bites her lip. Once he pulls back, Cas has the biggest smile on his face.


	31. The Rocky Whore Show

"Sam, I'm really glad that you're doing stuff for the community," said Mary. "Although I am not going to watch you on stage in your underpants next to girls." The Winchesters were at the dinner table. On all their plates were chicken, corn, and mashed potatoes.

"Mom, it's fine," Sam assures her. "Jess is kinda pissed that I'm with April in the play, but we'll be fine."

"April, April, April." Dean mutters. Her name just made his blood boil more and more.

John notices his son's anger as he pokes his chicken. "Dean, what's wrong?" He asks him.

"That April girl." Dean tells his family. "She had the hots for Cas."

"Wait, April likes Cas?" Sam almost laughs. "I will admit that she always eyes him a lot during rehearsal."

"She said so herself that she's gonna take Cas away from me. She said that she knows how to take care of little virgin boys like Cas."

"Well that girl certainly sounds awful," Mary said. "Cas is not a little virgin boy."

"Yeah, the funny part is that you have to compete with a girl," John laughs along with Sam. They both stopped once Mary gives them a look. "Sorry, Hon."

"Sweetheart, did you at least tell this girl to stop hitting on Castiel?" Mary asks her son.

"I did, but she won't stop," Dean answers. "At this point, I'm not afraid to punch a girl."

"Dean, you are not punching any girl. I'm sure Castiel notices it as well and hates it more than you do."

"I sure as hell hope so." Dean says under his breath.

"He'll punch her in the boob for all we know." John makes another joke. He stops over his wife gave him another look. "You're not punching any girl."

"Well I want her to keep her little girly hands off my boyfriend." Dean stabs his chicken with his fork.

* * *

><p>It was Friday at the local community theater. Dean have dropped off Cas and Sam an hour earlier. After that, he put on his favorite black button-up and sprayed cologne all over himself. Since Bill, Ellen, and Jo came to town, he decided to take Jo with him.<p>

"Can't believe Sam and Cas are doing the Rocky Horror Picture Show," chuckled Jo.

"You've seen it?" Dean asks her. "Could you maybe explain the Rocky part of the show?"

"Rocky is Dr. Frank-N-Furter's creation/ son/ boyfriend." She explains to him. "Janet develops a crush on Rocky."

"Oh, great." Dean rolls his eyes. "Now I have to worry about Madhouse Meg Masters running her hands all over my man."

"Wait, what are you talking about? Dean, is someone trying to take Cas away from you? We can go find him and kick his ass."

"No, no, it's not a guy. The girl who plays Janet is April Kelly and she has the hots for Cas."

"No way! You're jealous of a girl with Cas?! This is hysterical!" Jo couldn't help but laugh her ass off.

Dean gives her a look. "Not funny, Jo-Jo. That bitch is going down."

"Let's think about it for a minute." Jo tells him. "Did this girl threatened to take Castiel away from you?"

"Yes, she did. She said that she was running her toes up his crotch under the table at Starbucks."

"This girl is smooth. Like a criminal. Hee-hee!" She mimics Michael Jackson.

"Also, April told me Cas has to touch her during the play. What kind of bullshit is that?"

"He does have to touch her." Jo informs him. "Rocky touches Janet's boobs and Cas has to do that."

"I can't believe it. Maybe I can compete with that cunt if I get surgery and change my name to Roxanne."

Jo chuckles, "Don't be like that. Why do you think that Cas might leave you for someone else?"

"Because April…" Dean was afraid to admit it to Jo, but he couldn't take it anymore. "…she's a girl, okay! She has boobs, a giant ass, and she might as well let Cas wear her like a hat. All you girls can do is wear something sexy and turn guys on. I can't do anything sexy for Cas and I know he can't either."

"You don't think Cas is sexy? How could you say that? You've had sex with him."

"Well…I can never see him with sex appeal. Like I remember how shy he is every time I did it with him."

"Wow, so you just think of him as cute and as…Cas?"

"Exactly. Please don't tell him."

"Well you might have to rethink that when you see him." Jo grinned.

Before they could say anything else, the show began. First, Jessica and Garth came out. They sang Science Fiction very gently and gloriously.

Dean and Jo couldn't help but laugh at Sam with his big nerdy glasses. They really enjoyed the beginning, but Dean was thinking about that fake girly smile April had on her face. He figured that she was a good actress since he knew the sinister being behind her pretty little face.

Besides that, they were enjoying the musical so far. Garth was funny-looking with his wig which bald on top with long blonde hair surrounding the baldness. Jessica had on a fuzzy red wig and a maid outfit while Becky had on black shorts, a red, sleeveless, button up that showed a bit of her cleavage, and her sparkly red top hat. Seeing Meg wearing a tight black dress, fishnet tights, and black high feels made Dean a little sick in the stomach.

Finally, it was time for Dr. Frank-N-Furted to create Rocky Horror. "Tonight, my unconventional conventionists... you are about to witness a new breakthrough in biochemical research... and paradise is to be mine... It was strange the way it happened...suddenly you get a break... whole pieces start to fit into place, not a sign of being...what a fool! The answer was there all the time, it took a small accident to make it happen...AN ACCIDENT!

"An accident!" Becky and Jess hissed.

"And that's how I discovered the secret, that elusive ingredient,  
>that SPARK that is the<br>breath of life...Yes, I have that knowledge...I hold the secret... to life... itself! You see, you are fortunate for tonight is the night that my beautiful creature is destined to be BORN!"

Jess and Becky yanked the cloth off to reveal Castiel in his bed

"Throw open the switches on the sonic oscillator..." commanded Meg. "…and step the reactor power input THREE MORE POINTS!"

"Oh, Brad!" gasped April. She hugs Sam in fear.

"It's all right, Janet." Sam told her

A light show went on as noisy computer sounds scared everyone. Meg smiled in insanity as Cas was coming to life. They waited for him to come to life. At last, Cas slowly lifts his arms up.

Becky yanked the wraps off of his head to reveal his face.

"Oh, Rocky!" screamed Meg.

The song Sword of Damocles started. Jess opens the beds door and helps Cas out. He was still wrapped in bandages and could barely move.

_The sword of Damocles is hanging over my head  
>And I've got the feeling someone's gonna be cutting the thread<br>Oh, woe is me, my life is a misery  
>Oh, can't you see that I'm at the start of a pretty big downer?<em>

Dean couldn't help but stare at him. He was happy to see Castiel again as he was lip-syncing the song. During the song, Becky and Jess started ripping the wraps off of him.

_I woke up this morning with a start when I fell out of bed  
>And left from my dreaming was a feeling of unnameable dread<br>My high is low, I'm dressed up with no place to go  
>And all I know, is I'm at the start of a pretty big downer...<em>

Castiel spun out of the bandage revealing his golden shorts, golden under armor, and black hightop boots. He ran up to the party guests as Meg followed him.

_Sha-la-la-la that ain't no crime  
>That ain't no crime<em>

_The sword of Damocles is hanging over my head  
>And I've got the feeling someone's gonna be cutting the thread<br>Oh, woe is me, my life is a mystery  
>Oh, can't you see that I'm at the start of a pretty big downer?<em>

Meg cried out, "Rocky!" She chases him through the lab in excitement. Everybody was dancing while Sam and April froze in fear.

_Sha-la-la-la that ain't no crime  
>That ain't no crime<em>

_Rocky Horror you need peace of mind_

_And I want to tell you that you're doing just fine  
>You're the product of another time<br>And feeling down, well that's no crime..._

_Sha-la-la-la that ain't no crime!G_


	32. Better Wise Up, Janet Weiss

During the entire musical, Dean couldn't take his eyes off of his boyfriend. Seeing Cas being confident in his performance made Dean so proud. Even though Meg was running her hands all over him, Dean still had his eyes locked on Cas. While Meg sang I Can Make You a Man, Cas was working out with the stage weights and doing push-ups as Meg sits on top of him. A burning heat spread through Dean's body as he watches Cas pumps iron.

"Jo, can I totally honest with you?" Dean asks quietly.

"What is it?" She whispers.

"These weeks I've spent with Cas have been the amazing. I just realized how incredible he is."

"Well he looked so handsome without Meg on top of him." Jo snickered.

"Cas looked so gorgeous and sexy at the same time. I'm the luckiest bastard in the world because he's mine."

"Awe, Dean. That's the most romantic thing I've ever heard. And it came out of your mouth."

"Shut up, Jo-Jo." He chuckles. "Yeah, Cas looked so beautiful. Guys can be called beautiful, right?"

"Well do you think Castiel is beautiful, Dean?" Jo asks him.

"Yes, I do. He is beautiful." He answers.

After a few minutes of darkness, the curtains open again for act two. The audience laughed when Meg and Sam were in the bed, and Meg yanks Sam's legs up.

It goes to the scene where April walks into the laboratory and finds Castiel.

"Oh, shit," Jo says under her breath.

"Jo, what's the problem?" Dean asks her.

"It's the Toucha Toucha scene. The one where Janet seduces Rocky."

"Seduces? Okay, I-I will be fine. It doesn't matter."

Jessica and Becky stands at the top of the stairs. Both of them laughed, "Tell us about it, Janet!"

**April:**  
>I was feeling done in<br>Couldn't win  
>I'd only ever kissed before (<strong>Becky:<strong> You mean she?) (**Jessica****:** Uh huh)

I thought there's no use getting into heavy sweating  
>It only leads to trouble and bad fretting<br>Now all I want to know is how to go  
>I've tasted blood and I want more (<strong>Becky and Jessica:<strong> More, more, more)

April takes a few steps towards Cas as he keeps walking backwards. Finally, he stops at a table trapped between April and the table.

I'll put up no resistance, I want to stay the distance  
>I've got an itch to scratch, I need assistance<p>

She wraps her arms around Castiel's neck. He keeps turning his head to the side resisting her. At the moment, he looks into audience and finds Dean. Dean could see the emotion in Cas's eyes that he didn't want this.

Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me, I wanna be dirty  
>Thrill me, chill me, fulfil me, creature of the night<p>

Castiel escapes from under April's arms and steps back.

Then if anything shows while you pose  
>I'll oil you up and drop you down (<strong>Becky and Jessica:<strong> Down, down, down)  
>And that's just one small fraction<br>Of the main attraction (**Jessica****:** Oh!)  
>I want a friendly man (<strong>Becky:<strong> Oh!)  
>And I need action<p>

April grabs both of Castiel's hands and placed them on her breasts. As shocked as he was, Cas had to keep acting.

Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me (**Jessica and Becky****:** Ha ha ha)  
>I wanna be dirty<br>Thrill me, chill me, fulfil me, creature of the night

**Becky (Jessica):**  
>Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me, (I wanna be dirty)<br>Thrill me, chill me, fulfil me, (Creature of the night)  
>Ha ha!<p>

**April:**  
>Oh! Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me oh,<br>I wanna be dirty (**Becky:** Ha ha) (**Jessic****a:** Ha ha)  
>Thrill me, chill me, fulfil me, creature of the night!<p>

**Castiel:**  
>Creature of the night<p>

**Garth:**  
>Creature of the night<p>

**Meg:**  
>Creature of the night<p>

**Sam:**  
>Creature of the night<p>

**Jessica:**  
>Creature of the night<p>

**Becky:**  
>Creature of the night<p>

**Castiel:**  
>Creature of the night<strong><br>**

**April**:  
>Creature of the night!<br>Oh!

After the song, Dean felt like he got stabbed in the heart. Jo turns to him and whispers, "Don't worry, Dean. Meg told me that she's gonna take care of Little Annie Orphan there."

"Why do I need you girls to fight my battles for me?" Dean rolls his eyes.

"Because Meg texted me that during that break that April tried to kiss Castiel." She reveals to him.

"That fugly slut tried to kiss my guy? Okay, she's dead."

After a few minutes of the play, they went to the dinner scene. They sang Eddie's Teddy and Meg reveals a dead Kevin under the dinner table. April screams and runs to Cas.

"Oh, Rocky," Meg cries out. She grabs Cas by the arm and yanks him away from April. "You little whore!" Meg slaps April across the face, which was for real.

"Oh, shit," Dean gasps.

"Did she just…" Jo asked.

The music starts and April screams her head off as Meg chases her around the stage.

**Meg**

I tell you once!

I'm gonna tell you twice!

You better wise up, Janet Weiss!

Meg locks her arms around April to hold her down.

Your apple pie

Don't taste too nice!

You better wise up, Janet Weiss!

In order to free herself, April elbows Meg in the stomach and runs for her life.

I've laid the seed

It should be all you need

You're as stencil

As a pencil

When we made it,

Did you hear a bell ring!

You got a block

Well take my advice

You better wise up, Janet Weiss!

The transducer will seduce ya!

Garth flips a giant switch on the wall. Sam, April, and the man playing Dr. Scott acted as if they were stuck to the floor.

"My feet!" April screams. "I can't move my feet."

"My wheels!" Dr. Scott gasps. "I can't move my wheels!"

"As if we were glued to this spot," Sam says aloud.

"You are," Meg hisses at them. "So quick with fear, you fools!"

"We're trapped!" Aprils cries out.

**Meg**

It's something you'll get used to

A mental mind-fuck can be nice!

"Can it get any better than this?" Dean asks Jo.

"Just wait," Jo tells him. "You'll love this one."

"You mean…she's going to send us to another planet?" April asks.

**Meg**

Planet! Schmanet! Janet!

Vicious Meg bumps her butt against April causing her to almost fall. As Meg sang more, she pokes April and plays with her skirt to make her more angry. She even snaps her bra straps.

"And then she cried out," the Criminologist says.

"STOP!" April screams as she pushes Meg away from her.

**Meg**

Don't get hot and flustered!

Use a bit of mustard

**Sam**

You're a hotdog!

But you better not try to hurt her!

Frank-N-Furter!

**Dr. Scott**

You're a hotdog!

But you better not try to hurt her!

Frank-N-Furter!

**April**

You're a hotdog!

After the play, Dean drove his boyfriend back to his house. They walked up to Cas's bedroom and shut the door behind them.

"So what did you think of my performance?" Cas asks as he sat on his bed.

Dean kneels down in front of him and places his hands on Cas's knees. "Cas, I'm gonna be completely honest here. You were amazing. Seeing you on that stage made me realize that…you only wanted me. I shouldn't have been jealous of April."

"Well I'm glad you got the message, Honey. It was downright embarrassing having to touch a girl right in front of you."

"Hey, you were acting. You were just acting. Also, Jo told me that Meg told her that April tried to kiss you backstage."

"Oh, God." He muttered. "I pushed her away, Dean. I swear to God."

"I believe you, Cas. At least Meg gave her a taste of her own medicine. I couldn't help but laugh."

"Violence is never the answer. I'm just glad that it wasn't you who had to teach her a lesson."

"Now that this is passed us…Gabe's not home, right?" Dean asks him.

"He's at that Smash House. He said that he'll be back tomorrow. We have the whole house to ourselves since my parents aren't here." Cas kisses both Dean's hands leaving him excited for more.

"I'm not gonna let you stay here all by yourself. I protect you and guard you with my life."

"By the way, you really thought I was sexy?" Cas asks him.

"Yes, you were so sexy." Dean plants a kiss on Cas's cheeks after every sentence. "And gorgeous…and handsome…and hot…and most of all…you were so beautiful."

"That was the best," Cas finally caught his breath.

He and Dean laid in his bed covered in only sheets. Cas rests his head on his boyfriend's chest. The sound of his fast heartbeat made Cas smile.

"Definitely," gasped Dean. "By the way, can we role play next time?"

"As what?" Cas murmured.

"I don't know. We can do cop and criminal, or teacher and student, or Star Wars."

Cas sits up to face Dean. "If we do the Star Wars one, do I have to be Princess Leia?"

"Well without the buns, you can totally rock that look."

Cas bursts out laughing. "You are seriously the best." Then he stops laughing. "I love you, Dean."

Those words hit Dean like a bullet to the chest. He knees Cas loved him more than he could imagine. Dean just didn't know what to say at the moment.

"Thank you," he blurts out.


	33. Vice Principal Crowley

"Thank you?" shrieked Charlie. "What kind of shit is that?"

Castiel was over at Charlie's house. He was sitting on the bed next to Lisa while Charlie was pacing back and forth.

"Yes, Dean told me thank you," Cas admits to both girls.

"Cas, what did you do after that?" Lisa asked him.

"I just went to sleep. Dean cuddled with me as usual. I-I just don't get it."

"Maybe Dean isn't ready for that yet." Lisa suggested. "How long have you two been dating?"

"Seven weeks to be exact," answered Castiel. "Is it wrong to tell him that after seven weeks?"

Charlie and Lisa exchanged looks. "Look, Cas," said Charlie. "You were telling him how you feel about him. There is nothing wrong with that."

"He could've at least told you that he wasn't ready for something like that," said Lisa. "Overall, he could've said something worse than thank you."

"Yeah, if he said that he didn't love me, I would be dying in a hole right now." Castiel chuckles.

Charlie gives her best friend a look. Lisa stands up and faces Cas. "Castiel, I-I need to tell you something. It's very important."

"Okay, what is it, Lisa?" Cas nods his head.

"I'm pregnant." She confesses to him.

"Um…do you know who the father is?" He blurts out.

"I already know who he is. He's with someone and…I just don't know how I'm gonna tell him."

Out of nowhere, Cas stands up and hugs Lisa. He pulls back and says, "Lisa, it's okay. If this guy is being a bad father, we'll help you raise the baby."

"Really?" Lisa mumbled.

"Of course. When you want a break, Dean and I can babysit the baby. Every child needs a father figure to look up to."

Tears ran down Lisa's cheeks. "You would do that? Just for the baby?"

"For the both of you mostly. Come on, Lisa, it'll be fun. If he or she calls one of us Dad, then it'll get weird." Cas laughs.

"Thank you, Castiel." Lisa whimpered.

* * *

><p>For the weekend, Cas has not spoken to Dean since the early morning of Saturday when he went home. At his locker, he was shocked to find Dean there.<p>

"Hey," said Dean.

"Hello, Dean," Cas says.

"Look, Cas, I am so sorry about what happened. I'm such a dumbass." Dean tries to apologize.

"No, Dean, I'm sorry." Dean raised his eye in confusion. "I realized that you're not ready for that big step in our relationship."

"Cas, don't think like that. I wanted to say it, but it wouldn't come out. I-I don't wanna fight about this."

"And I don't wanna fight ether. Dean, I know you have feelings for me, but mine are stronger. It's okay if you don't see me the way I see you."

"Cas, I want to be with you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Well I can take that as an apology." Cas chuckles.

"See? If we're together, nothing can ever break us apart."

"Well I need to tell some pretty surprising news. Lisa is pregnant." Cas admits to him.

Dean's eyes widen. "Pregnant? Our Lisa? Lisa Braeden?"

"Yes, she told me that her baby daddy is with someone else. I told her that we would help her with the baby."

"Of course we would help her. It'll be great. We'll be like the baby's gay uncles or something like that."

Cas looks down at his feet. "It really upsets me, you know. She can have kids, we can't because…you know…we're guys."

"Hey, Uncle Bobby always tells us that family don't end in blood." Dean reminded him. "We could even adopt the most gorgeous South American babies."

Cas laughs, "How come you want children from other countries?"

"They're the cutest. Like you." Dean blushes in embarrassment.

"Awe, love." Cas cooed to him.

Both boys were ready to lean in for one of their short, sweet kisses. All of a sudden, a voice interrupts, "Hold it right there, you two."

Cas and Dean froze and turned to an unfamiliar man. He had a short beard and wore a black suit. The man had a very thick Scottish accent. "Is there a problem, sir?" asked Castiel.

"Are you the teen homosexuals that everybody's talking about?" He asked them. "Your classmates refer to you boys as Destiel."

"Yeah, I'm Dean and that's Cas," Dean informs him. "I'm sorry. Who are you again?"

"I'm Crowley, your new vice principal." He introduces himself. "I would like to talk to you boys in my office."

Dean and Cas followed Crowley to his office. They were giving each other confused looks.

Once they got into his office, both of them sat down in the two empty chairs. Crowley closes the door behind them and sits in his seat.

"Now, Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak, correct?" They nodded their heads. "I've heard quite a lot about you boys. You are the first gay couple at this school and you two even won Homecoming Kings. What in fresh hell is this world coming to?"

"Mr. Crowley—" Cas tried to ask him a question.

Crowley cuts him off. "What kind of name is that? Castiel? What is the definition of that?"

"It's Latin. It, um, means Angel of Thursday." He explains to him.

"Angel, eh? Are you a churchgoer?"

"Yes, I am. What is this about, sir?"

"I have a complaint about you two." He points to them.

"Us?" Dean asked. "What exactly did we do? If this is about what happened in biology last period, I'm sorry for dropping my gum inside of the pig while I was dissecting it. I didn't think anybody would notice."

Crowley gives him a look. "What the bloody hell are you talking about? This isn't about a dead pig."

"Okay then forget everything I said." Dean awkwardly says.

"I don't like people like you." Crowley tells them. "You both should know how incredibly wrong it is to have romantic relations with someone of your gender. That is why I kindly ask that you two would not embrace each other in your arms, interlock your hands, or share any public displays of affection in the hallways or any parts of this school."

Dean had a confused look on his face. "What do you mean people like us? You mean…you don't like gay people?"

The vice principal rolls his eyes in frustration. "Thank you for dumbing it down, Mr. Winchester."

"So you don't want us to kiss, hug, or hold hands in the halls?" asked Castiel. "But we were just giving each other one little kiss. That's what we do before we go to class. That's not fair!"

"Life isn't about being fair, Mr. Novak," Crowley informs him. "Oh, don't get so down. You boys can go eight hours without doing any of that lovey-dovey crap."

The anger was starting to build up inside of Dean. He hated the way Crowley was talking to them. The one thing he hated the most was the hurt in Cas's eyes. Finally, he opens his mouth and says, "You can just stick it up your ass, Crowley."

"Dean," gasped Castiel.

"Young man, you better watch that mouth of yours," Crowley warned him.

"Oh, I can watch my mouth because it's under my nose!" Dean scoffs. "Are you saying that I can fuck any girl in the hallway but I can't hold my boyfriend's hand in the hallway?"

"You are making it worse than it already is, Dean," Castiel tried to calm his boyfriend down. "Please, Honey. You've made your point!"

"Listen to him, Dean." Crowley told him. "He's right and you are not making this easy."

"All I want to be able to do is kiss my boyfriend, but I guess no one can see that since there's such an insane double standard at this school!" Dean argues with him. "If you have a problem with me and him sharing one little kiss, then you can just kiss my gay ass and drop dead!"

After that, Crowley sat there in silence. He calmly says, "I will give this as a warning, Mr. Winchester. Now you have really done it. If I see anything happening between you two in my hallways, I will suspend both of you. Understand? Now go!"


End file.
